Oh Captain, My Captain
by joanvindiesel
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix has recruited new members and it's up to Sirius, the other Marauders and Lily to teach them. Will Sirius, who has never cared for lesson plans, be able to successfully train his newbie or will she end up mentally scarred for life?
1. Dibs

***ahem* I cannot claim anybody from the Potterverse no matter how many birthday wishes I've spent trying to get them. And another disclaimer, this was a random idea I had and just ran with it. So, it's not entirely thought through but I hope you enjoy it. (side note: this is also slightly off than how my usual style of writing is. Just tryin' something new and hope that it's not too bad.)**

* * *

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered at Headquarters waiting for the important meeting to start. A few members were mingling while the more seasoned veterans of the war were sitting quiet, eyes darting all over the room in silent thought. A group of younger members were huddled at the back of the room talking; they were all the same age having graduated from Hogwarts at the same time and were close friends.

"What's this meeting for anyway?" asked Sirius Black. He was devilishly handsome with his shaggy, perfectly coifed black hair and stormy grey eyes that smoldered with emotion. He was tall but not taller than the boy standing next to him but had a nice amount of muscle to him. He had an aristocratic feel to his strong features and pale skin that was kissed by the sun leaving a faint browning to his complexion.

"We get to teach the newbies." James Potter answered, the taller of the two dark-haired boys, grinning in delight at the thought of molding the new order members into perfect warriors for the side of good – possibly messing said newbies while in the process. He had unmanageable short black hair that stuck up in the back and it didn't help that James had the habit of running his hands through mussing it up more. He had round glasses that perched on top of his long pointed nose magnifying ever-so-slightly his warm, laughter-filled hazel eyes. His features were more angular than those of his best mate Sirius though that didn't stop him from being highly attractive. Like Sirius he was also nicely muscular from their days of playing Quidditch at Hogwarts.

"Are they sure we're qualified?" The redheaded woman of the group asked. She was Lily Evans, girlfriend to the handsome James Potter, the very same one that was grinning like an idiot and holding her hand. Her head came to a stop at his shoulder and she had beautiful creamy skin that was littered with light freckles. She was toned and averagely endowed in the chest area and a nice firm backside that James liked to stare at whilst Lily walked away. Not to mention her stunning emerald green, almond-shaped eyes that James frequently got lost in.

"Of course Lils," said James turning his grin onto his lovely girlfriend of almost three years. "They taught us now we get to teach the next generation. Think of it like having a kid!" He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

"So how are they doing this?" Remus Lupin inquired. He was another astonishingly good looking member of the group. He was on the taller side of things though slightly shorter than Sirius but not by much and had sandy brown hair with eyes the color of molten chocolate. He was leaner than James and Sirius and had an air of a man wiser than his age about him. Faint scars were slashed across his pale skin but didn't detract from his attractiveness – it made him more mysterious. He was quite intelligent – not saying that the others of the group were stupid, not by any means were they – and was more reserved than the other two boys but had a mischievous streak in him that would shine through at random times.

"Not sure," Sirius half shrugged. "I think we just pick 'em."

"Like Quidditch teams?" James suggested with a slight tilt of his head.

"I don't think how well they do on a broom is relevant James." Lily told him.

"I know. I just meant, do they have to try out or do we just go 'Oi, you!'" James called out to no one and gestured to himself gaining looks of a few members of the Order who looked on curiously for a moment before realizing that James Potter was the one who spoke and going back to what they were doing before.

"I think it'll be more like the 'Oi, you!' approach." Remus stated with an air of amusement about him at the scene James caused.

"Then I don't want Baxter." Sirius stated with a dark look. "That bloke irks me." They had only met the new recruits only a handful of times before and that wasn't even all of them. Some were even newer than those or more finicky about the situation. Not sure whether or not they wanted to oppose the Dark Lord so openly.

"That's because he wants to _be_ you Sirius." James emphasized grinning at the entertainment he got from the younger boy idolizing his best mate. Sirius' left eye twitched.

"You're his hero," added Remus who was unable to suppress his own smile.

"I don't want to be his hero. Kid follows me about, dresses like me and has the same haircut." Sirius shook his head. Leonardo Baxter was truly a horror to behold. A gangly teenager that had been a couple years behind the group in Hogwarts with a mouth too wide for his face, squinty amber-colored eyes and mop of wavy, dirty-blonde hair.

James laughed. "Don't forget that time he tried using your pick-up lines!" Remus joined James' laughter as did Lily. It was one of her favorite memories.

Sirius frowned not amused by the memory forever burned into his brain. "Worst night ever."

Lily stopped laughing enough to scold Sirius. "Oh, Sirius, don't be so harsh. He's just looking for a role model, you should be flattered." She added sniggering slightly.

"I'm not flattered, I'm irked." Sirius corrected.

With a mock look of concern Remus asked, "Fearing for your safety yet?"

"Think he'll steal your identity?" James asked seriously with concerned narrowed eyes.

"Afraid he'll get all the birds you're after." It was hard to keep the laughter out of his words as Remus said them. James and Lily sniggered at the look on Sirius' face.

He shook his head. "No, no and there's no way in bloody hell he'll get the birds. Kid's too daft." Sirius added as if it was a logical answer. He was sure it was.

"That and when he tries the 'remove your pants now' look you have he gets this constipated expression on his face." James managed to say before bursting out into a loud guffaw as he bent over and slapped his knee. Remus' shoulders were shaking, head thrown back slightly as he laughed and Lily had her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles but it was no use.

"Yeah," Sirius said dryly. By this time most of the new recruits had arrived, including Baxter who was hovering in a corner with two other newbies throwing glances at Sirius as he tried to mimic his nonchalant way of standing. Disturbing the quiet interior of the large room the members and future members of the order were congregated was the loud thump of a shoe colliding forcefully with the door then the crack of the wooden doors being forced open against their will before the sharp bang of the doors hitting the walls.

Standing in the doorway grinning brilliantly at the shocked witches and wizards inside the room – many that had their wands drawn – was a girl of above average height with hair the color of copper mixed withchestnut and apple green eyes. Her body type was average, not plain but definitely not a looker like Lily Evans clearly was. Opposed to Lily's slim body type the new arrival was wider built but not overweight, at least not by more than a couple of pounds. The girl was clad in a bumblebee yellow tank top that hugged her body and a pair of slightly darker yellow pajama pants with little badgers printed on them and on her feet were a scuffed up pair of sneakers. "WADDUP!" She greeted loudly and with high levels of enthusiasm.

"_CUMMINGS!_" Alastor Moody's gruff voice rang throughout the room as the Auror realized who made the grand entrance into the room. He was far from pleased. Moody along with the other members of the Order lowered their wands perceiving the girl as no threat. It was in all honesty hard to take her seriously when she was grinning like that. "That entrance was unacceptable! What if this room was full of Death Eaters, you would've been killed! You must enter any building quietly so that you can surprise those inside. Constant vigilance Miss Cummings, _constant,_" Moody emphasized as he lectured the girl.

Walking into the room Cummings nodded. Her contagious grin never leaving her face – she was obviously very pleased with herself. "Okay, well next time instead I'll yell 'SURPRISE!' That way you will be surprised. And I'm very vigilant. See," Cummings pointed to her obvious bedroom attire. "Pajamas which infer that I was sleeping but you see how alert I am?" She pointed to her face. "Alert, and ever vigilant, my eyes are even a little shifty." Her apple green eyes looked around the room in a shifty manner for emphasis. "I'm still alive and in quite good shape, no one even followed me here.

"Now," She said sitting down in a chair around the large table in the room where the senior members of the Order sat during the meetings. Leaning back in the chair with her arms crossed behind her head, grin still stuck on her face, she continued, "I'm not going to say amazing but feel free to use the word when you talk about me, I won't mind at all." Cummings finished as she propped her feet on the table one by one, crossing them at the ankles. Her eyes were sparkling with unheard laughter as she stared at the members in the room.

Impressed and slightly taken aback by her unexpected entrance Sirius, Remus, James and Lily stared at the girl silently. Three out of the four had wide grins on their faces and the last had a smaller but still noticeable smile on her face – her enthusiasm was a nice change from the seriousness that was displayed at the Order meetings. Subtly leaning in closer towards James staring at the brunette firecracker Sirius whispered a single word, "Dibs."


	2. First Lesson

**Obvious disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse. It would be awesome if I did though. Thanks so much for the reviews and actually reading this! Here's the next part, enjoy!

* * *

**

The new recruits were back at Headquarters a couple days later with their mentors that picked them. Frank and Alice Longbottom, Peter Pettigrew – a close friend of and fourth member of the self-dubbed Marauders which included Sirius, James and Remus who were also there – Lily Evans and the blonde bombshell with the mouth of a sailor Marlene McKinnon. The eight of them were the latest full-fledged members of the Order and had the privilege of teaching the new batch of students from Hogwarts that Dumbledore found willing to take on the big fight.

Baxter was there, squinty eyed and staring at Sirius who was trying his best to hide how uncomfortable he was by it. Cummings was kicked back in a chair much like how she sat when she first arrived at the Headquarters. Alexander Buford – a short, scrawny, pale boy with a massive amount of dark freckles that were highlighted by his dark brown eyes and equally dark hair that was styled like he was from the fifties – stood nervously next to Baxter fiddling with his wand. Charity Gifford was sitting quietly and stiffly in a chair next to Cummings. Her frizzy, incredibly curly honey blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail while her baby blue eyes watched the group of mentors, waiting for instruction.

Adrienne Talbot was a twitchy little midget of a girl, standing at a mere four-foot-eight and a half; she was eager to learn but had a habit of second guessing herself. Her long ash brown hair reached the top of her backside in waves with fringe that was pulled back with a black headband; her golden eyes were startlingly bright and slightly eerie. Rupert Townsend was a full-blown, stereotypical ginger. He was overly freckled teen with electric orange hair and pale skin that towered over the others with his impressive height of over six and a half feet tall. He leaned casually against the wall with his large hands shoved deep – which really wasn't that deep – in his pockets.

Laertes Vance was a burly boy of average height with no distinguishable features and could easily be lost in a crowd. In fact not many people could really remember what he looked like, he was as nondescript as a black van Muggle cops used when doing surveillance. Lastly, sleeping face-planted on the table with a puddle of drool that was slowly but surely turning into a lake was Reginald St. Thomas – Reggie for short and who in fact rivaled Talbot for shortest newbie of the group though he did have a good few inches on her. If it wasn't for the five o'clock shadow and deep voice that came with puberty it would be able to mistake him for a second year Hogwarts student with blonde hair that was styled into spikes – the end result made him look like he had stuck his finger into a Muggle electrical socket.

After a really loud bang as a result of a Zonko's product – set off by one of the more mischievous Marauders – that woke up St. Thomas the mentors paired off with their mentees for their first instructions on what they were going to learn. Cummings stared up at Sirius with her apple green eyes sparkling with excitement and fingers twitching in anticipation. Unlike the other day she was sufficiently dressed in a pair of jeans and a bumblebee yellow t-shirt. Her coppery chestnut colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that let her hair swish behind her while her fringe was pushed to one side to keep it out of her eyes.

Sirius, unsure what to do with his new found authority tried to think of what to teach the girl before him. She didn't seem to be more than seventeen, oh how he could mold her delicate mind into something quite twisted – in a good way. Unlike Lily and Remus had suggested, Sirius hadn't come up with a lesson plan, he didn't think he needed one. He had been sure that when the time came he'd just know. Obviously as he stood there stoically trying like mad to come up with a lesson plan he was wrong.

"For your first lesson we're going to practice constant vigilance," said Sirius remembering Moody lecturing her about how she was lacking this skill. Then again Moody thought the majority of the Order lacked this skill and would constantly lecture them about it.

"Really," Cummings arched a sculpted eyebrow sensing that this might just be off the top of his head. "And how, oh great one, are we going to do that?" She asked sarcastically before grinning, thinking of the possibilities that working with Sirius Black could give her. Especially the possibility of bugging the hell out of Baxter, for they had never gotten along, not once since they first met a little more than six years ago on the Hogwarts Express.

"Shall I provoke Baxter by taunting him that I've got his boyfriend teaching me instead of him? Then wait for him to attack?" Sirius noted the keenness Cummings had for this idea. "Though I don't think I need to taunt him much," She stated thoughtfully. "Maybe just grin really big in his direction and point to you, do a little thumbs-up…" Cummings presented the grin paired with the thumbs-up she would give Baxter only to notice the look Sirius was giving her.

"Right, sorry Captain," she said solemnly. "Constant vigilance, how are we going to practice that? And why are we practicing that?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Well, it was one of the first things we were taught and it was the first thing that I thought of." Sirius replied truthfully not feeling the need to hide his lack of preparation. Cummings knew it; he thought it up on the spot.

"Wow, it's great to know you've got this all planned out." Her sarcasm returned, this time with an eye roll, though she was quite amused by Sirius' teaching style. She was quite taken by the older boy since the first meeting about the mentoring when he pointed to her, said 'Oi, you!' then gestured for her to walk over to him which she did. Then the rest, as they say, was history. Obviously her mentor had personality.

"Shove it Cummings."

Cummings grinned widely – just a hint of a dimple in her left cheek. "Aye, aye Captain," she said saluting him.

Sirius stared at her for a moment before continuing. "Right, so how this is going to work is for a week I'm going to surprise you and you've got to protect yourself by throwing a stunning spell at me."

She shrugged. "Doesn't seem too hard, so what time during the week do you plan to attack?" She asked obviously not grasping the concept of 'surprise'.

"Well if I told you, it'd be a waste of training wouldn't it?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows feeling as if he was talking to a young child.

"You have a point Captain," stated Cummings.

That was the third time she had called him that, and he was finding it a little weird. "Why are you calling me Captain?"

"I figure you should have an official title." She explained like it made all the sense in the world.

"And you decided on Captain?" Sirius asked slowly.

The girl nodded happily. "It's simple, catchy and if I really feel sassy I can salute you." And she did just that.

"Cummings, you're—."

"Amazing?" She filled in for him, cutting him off in the process. "I know, but continue. I don't mind, really I don't." Her grin returned at full force.

"You're a pain." Sirius stated as he came to the conclusion, though his comment didn't seem to faze her one bit.

"Aren't you glad you picked me out of all the other newbies Captain?" Cummings closed the space between them – taking no care to whether Sirius enjoyed have his personal space invaded or not – and hugged him. Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"Getting a little affectionate with your newbie there, Sirius?" James joked as he walked over to see how his best mate was fairing. Due to living with Lily he had come up with a lesson plan and already had his newbie off and working on the first part. "You are aware that that's not the kind of training we're supposed to be doing, right?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oi! She attacked me!" Sirius said pointing as best as he could since he arms were firmly stuck to his sides due to the girl hugging him happily, ignoring his struggling. "And she keeps calling me Captain." He looked strangely down at Cummings before wiggling his arms enough to be able to detach her from him just in time for one of the house elves to set out snacks for the remaining members of the Order.

Cummings spotted the food and her stomach rumbled quietly. "Oooo food," she grinned before hurrying off to satisfy her stomach.

"She calls you Captain?" James asked before frowning in disappointment. "No fair, mine just keeps calling me Mr. Potter. I want a nickname." Just as James said this Cummings was back and stopped behind him quietly, a small stack of finger sandwiches piled in her hand.

"Okay Cobra Commander."

James jumped in surprise and turned around to see Cummings standing there unassumingly. "Sweet Merlin where the hell did you come from?"

"My mother's uterus," She quipped. "But more recently, snack table." She told him pointing to the table where the platter was sitting with food on it. "I love finger sandwiches. And look Captain, I'm practicing stealth. I've successfully scared the knickers off of Cobra Commander." Cummings beamed proudly before eating one of the miniature sandwiches.

"My knickers are still safely on my body, thank you very much." James told her.

She half-shrugged bringing another sandwich to her mouth. "Says you."

James' eyebrows pulled together. This was possibly one of the weirdest conversations involving his knickers that he's ever had. "Well I should know they're my knickers after all!"

Slowly an impish grin spread across her lips. "That's not what I've heard." James blinked.

"People are talking about my knickers?" Cummings didn't say a word as she just kept on smiling at James and eating her finger sandwiches while Lily walked up to his side. "Lily love, are people talking about my knickers?" Sirius snorted quietly.

An obvious look of confusion took hold of Lily's beautiful face. "Why would anyone be talking about your knickers James?"

"Ask Sirius' newbie." He told her pointing to the girl who was looking quite innocent now. It was just a cover – James knew this for certain, as did Sirius, and not just because of the previous conversation but because they were masters at feigning innocence.

"I have no idea what he's talking about. Maybe he's gotten paranoid in his old age." She frowned as she looked from Lily to James with fake concern about his well-being.

"I'M NOT OLD!" James yelled out taking offence. Nearly twenty was not old.

Cummings cocked her head to one side, "Just paranoid then?"

"I'm not paranoid!" James countered just as Sirius felt bored with the conversation and decided now would be a good time for Cummings to start learning constant vigilance. With Sirius in her blind spot he pounced at her, taking her by complete surprise.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed tossing the two remaining finger sandwiches up in the air as she started flailing. "TASTE MY FISTS OF FURY!" Cummings yelled out as she blindly started punching her attacker – or at least trying to. When she turned around and noticed it was just Sirius Cummings stopped her assault, breathing heavily. "What the bloody hell was that for Captain?"

Sirius let go of the brunette and straightened out his shirt. "Constant vigilance," He told her unflustered by what just happened. Sirius Black was the king of keeping his cool. "Remember, next time, use your wand." And with those parting words Sirius walked away from their group to go talk to Remus.

Cummings stared after Sirius trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. Not paying attention to Lily and James who were still standing there. "Why would he _do_ that? I just…he just…I mean…he…" After failing to verbalize what just happened and how she felt about it a smile broke out across her face, one of admiration. "Captain is _so_ awesome."


	3. Constant Vigilance pt 1

**Obvious and repetitive disclaimer: Potterverse is not mine. Side note: I realize this one is quite short compared to the other chapters but hopefully it's just as entertaining. Thank you loads for reading and reviewing it gives me a reason to smile like an idiot.**

* * *

Cummings was humming along to a song she had recently heard on the radio while squeezing shampoo into her hand, the hot water steaming up the room. Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang against the bathroom wall. "ARRRRGHH!" She yelled jumping in surprise and instantly chucking the shampoo bottle at the intruder as she lost her footing in the slippery tub. Flailing – trying to find something to keep herself from falling – she ended up getting twisted up in the shower curtain and falling with a echoing thunk into the tub with the curtain wrapped tightly around her like a cocoon.

Staring up through the warm water that was still pouring from the shower head Cummings saw none other than Sirius Black standing in her bathroom with a red mark on his forehead in a shape that much resembled the bottom of her shampoo bottle. "Constant vigilance!" Sirius reminded her suppressing his laughter from the scene that just took place. Sure he was hit in the head with a shampoo bottle but Cummings falling down in the shower was bloody hilarious.

_"I'M IN THE SHOWER!_" She roared. Sirius was sure the pink of her skin wasn't all due to the warm water she had been standing under.

"Do you think Death Eaters would care if you're in the shower?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow questioningly as he continued on with the lesson.

"Hopefully!" Cummings said with wide-eyes and a slight nod. "Holy bajeezus Captain," she shook her head muttering.

"You forgot to use your wand." Sirius pointed out.

"I don't have my wand!" she exclaimed wiggling towards the back of the tub to keep the water out of her face.

"What did I tell you, you had to have with you at all times?" He asked as if he was talking to a young child. Cummings sighed.

"My wand," she replied.

"And why don't you have it now?"

"Because I, unlike insane persons, don't shower with my wand and I don't have a penis to nickname 'the wand.'" Cummings informed him staring at him slightly perturbed with her apple green eyes.

"I'd be worried if you had a penis." Sirius stated.

"So would I." They lapsed into momentary silence with the sound of the running water hitting the tub and plastic shower curtain filling the room with white noise. Cummings was still hopelessly trapped in the shower curtain, not that she wanted to escape at that exact moment. Revealing her cash and prizes to Sirius wasn't on her list of things to do.

"Have your wand next time." Sirius told her breaking the short bout of quietness before leaving her with parting words, "Constant vigilance." As Sirius left the bathroom he closed the door, Cummings watched him leave before letting her head hit the floor of the tub relieved that he was gone. Obviously Sirius wasn't kidding when he said he was going to surprise her.

"Bloody hell."


	4. Constant Vigilance pt 2

**Obvious and repetitive disclaimer: Potterverse is not mine. Side note: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing it means a lot that you all like this. On another more story-pimping note I wrote a one-shot called _The Assault of Sirius Black_, maybe you should check it out and tell me whether you like it or not... Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Cummings sat at the small table in the kitchen of Headquarters eating a lunch that consisted of tea and scones – a craving that she felt had to be dealt with – while reading the _Daily Prophet_ in search of familiar names in the obituaries section. She had a few good friends that were loyal to the cause of those who opposed Voldemort. They just weren't all too bright – an obvious reason why they weren't placed in Ravenclaw – and figured that vigilante justice was just the thing to bring those Death Eaters down. One of the three was already bandaged up in the burn ward at St. Mungo's Hospital though she suspected it had to do more with an incident involving a bewitched teakettle than Death Eaters.

She was minding her own business when Sirius spotted her from the doorway sitting there looking calm, cool, collected and very unaware of his presence. A smiled curled up the corners of his mouth as Sirius decided this was a great moment to practice their lesson of constant vigilance. With her eyes glued to the paper Cummings brought her hot cup of tea up to her mouth to take a sip. "BWAAAAAAHHHH!" Cummings yelled in surprised as something attacked her. In quick thinking defense she launched her hot tea in the person's face that she had yet to get a good glimpse of but it didn't matter, her adrenaline levels were high as it pumped through her veins and the only thought that crossed her mind was 'attack!'

Sirius yelled and cursed in pain as the hot liquid scalded his face but the assault didn't stop there. Cummings started chucking her food at him as well as he held up his arms in an attempt to shield himself. Hearing the various yells members of the Order ran into the kitchen among them were James, Remus, Lily and Marlene.

James – noticing that Sirius was being pelted by various flavors of scones – decided to help his mate out. "Cummings, Cummings!" James said but she was vigilant in her attack. "_STOP_ _IT!_" James yelled gaining her attention and making her pause to look at him – her last scone in hand poised to throw.

Breathing heavily Cummings looked at James and the other Order members. "I'm stopped." She breathed with a nod.

"Bloody hell," Sirius groaned, "my face."

Hearing Sirius' groans of pain Cummings looked over at him incredulously and asked, "Why do you keep doing that?" Sirius stood up straightening himself out and brushing the chunks and crumbs of scones off of himself. His face tinged with pink from the hot tea.

"Constant vigilance," he replied looking at her with his stormy grey eyes before asking, "And why aren't you using your wand?"

Of course he had to criticize her, he couldn't just be proud that she was quite the resourceful little witch. "I panicked." She explained simply. "It's your fault really, you keep surprising me." She pointed at him to move the blame off herself.

"That's the whole point." Sirius reminded her expertly removing his hair out of his eyes with just a flick of his head that have made many a girl squeal in delight or swoon. Possibly even Baxter.

Frowning Cummings mumbled, "It's a crap point."

Smirking, for he had heard her, Sirius asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing Captain," she replied louder than her mumble. Noticing that he still had bits of scone stuck to him and his face was a bit sticky from the tea Sirius started to leave, heading towards the bathroom to clean up.

"Next time just use your bloody wand." He told her picking crumbs off his shirt as he left the room.

"That was hilarious." James grinned, his friendly hazel eyes alight with humor as he looked at the shorter brunette before turning serious. "But really, you _should_ use your wand. I don't think tea and scones would be a good match against Death Eaters."

Almost instinctively Cummings defended her choice of weapon. "But what if they're allergic? Their faces would swell up and get all blotchy, leaving _me_," she pointed to herself for emphasis, "time to escape."

Despite the hilarious mental image James' brain conjured up he shook his head. "That's not the point, not to mention the chances of a Death Eater being allergic to tea and scones are like one in a billion. Just, try to use your wand, alright?"

Cummings sighed. "Fine Cobra Commander, I'll try to remember to use my wand." She added an eye roll.

"Good." James told her patting her on the head before walking out of the kitchen with the rest of the members of the Order. Cummings turned to the mess of broken scones on the kitchen floor that she had planned on eating. Obviously it was too late for the five-second rule.


	5. Constant Vigilance pt 3

**Obvious and still quite repetitive disclaimer: I do not own Potterverse. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing and alerting this story, it means a lot that you actually like this! Side note: I realize that the spell I use actually knocks a person out but after a lot of re-reading and researching I couldn't find a spell that was actually in Potterverse that would suit what I was looking for. So please don't hate me for tweaking the spell just a bit to fit the story. Creative license? Can I use that as an excuse? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

To say Cummings was wary of Sirius was an understatement. In fact she was quite paranoid now. For example she was currently hiding under her bed, wand in hand, and her pillows strategically placed under the blankets on her bed to make it look like she was sleeping. Cummings was far from sleeping. Her eyes were wide and alert as she laid there in wait. She had an inkling that this would be the night – the night Sirius would attack.

She was right.

Cummings heard the quiet click of her bedroom door opening, it swung open silently but stopped before it had a chance to bang into the wall. She could see Sirius' shoes from where she was hidden – black motorbike boots. He stood there for a moment before launching himself onto her bed. This was her moment. Cummings rolled out from underneath her bed and stood just as Sirius confusedly pulled a pillow out from underneath her blankets where she was supposed to be. "SNEAK ATTACK THIS!" She yelled pointing her wand at him. Sirius looked up at her from the pillow. "_STUPEFY!_"

Sirius was thrown back off of her bed in an instant. Cautiously she walked over to her bed and slowly climbed over it until she reached the other edge. Her wand was still tightly clutched in her hand as she looked down at Sirius who was pulling out of the daze the spell put him in.

Sirius lifted his stormy grey eyes to meet the apple green ones staring down at him quietly from atop the bed. "You used your wand." He stated.

"I did." Cummings confirmed with a slight nod.

"Why weren't you in bed sleeping?"

"You've made me a bit paranoid Captain." She confessed but didn't stop there like she probably should've. "Sometimes I'm afraid to use the loo because you might burst through the door."

"Really?" Sirius asked astonished and unsure if he should feel proud or not.

"Yeah, my wand hasn't left my side." Cummings paused before admitting, "Though I feel really weird holding it while I wee." There was brief silence.

"I didn't need to know that." Sirius told her as he pushed himself off the floor and stood up. "But at least you're vigilant, good job Cummings." He congratulated her with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you Captain." She smiled and sat back on her legs looking up at him. He nodded and they just stayed there in silence. A cricket sounded outside of her bedroom window. "Can I go to bed now?" Cummings asked feeling very tired. Paranoia and stunning your mentor takes a lot out of a girl.

"Sure." Sirius said as he made his way to the door. The feeling of pride he felt for Cummings finishing the first lesson was nice.

Tossing all her pillows back to the top of her bed and crawling under the blankets Cummings looked at Sirius as he retreated. "You're not going to like…attack again tonight are you?" She asked wary, she needed a good night's sleep.

Pausing at the door Sirius chuckled, "No, not tonight."

She nodded satisfied with that answer, "G'night Captain."

"Night Cummings," Sirius laughed lightly as he closed the door to her bedroom and headed off to his own flat to catch up on some sleep.


	6. Second Lesson

**Alas, Potterverse is not mine. A huge mega thank you to everyone who's reviewed. You make me smile. As well as those adding this to your favorites, alerting and all those other shenanigans. You're awesome. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

It was time for Cummings' new lesson, by this point the other newbies were all finishing or starting their own lessons learning at a different pace. Sirius figured that his pace was good enough for Cummings to follow and she hadn't complained – at least not yet. Then again this was really only the second lesson. He had let her have a day to herself for a reward; Sirius even bought her a chocolate frog.

"Now that you've passed the first week, we're going to work on…" Sirius trailed off. He had meant to come up with a lesson plan this time but got distracted. She had been a nice blonde with legs that went on for miles; they had spent an amazing night together. Though he couldn't remember her name but he was sure it had been something pretty. Sirius' eyes darted around as he did some quick thinking. "Stealth."

"Stealth?" Cummings echoed.

Feeling confident in his choice of lesson Sirius smiled, "Yeah."

Cummings pursed her lips for a moment before asking, "You just now decided that didn't you Captain?"

"No, no I thought about it." He assured her.

"For a whole two seconds, didn't you? Don't make me call Cobra Commander in here. He's like a human Veritaserum potion." Her eyes grew wide in amazement of Sirius' best mate. "This one time I told him I didn't eat his sandwich and guess what, he knew I was lying! How crazy was that?" If possible her eyes widened just a little bit more and her mouth was left open. She truly thought James Potter was something to behold. If James knew he'd walk around with a big head for weeks, maybe months, and he hasn't done that for a good long while thanks to Lily.

"It wasn't that spectacular," stated Sirius bursting her bubble. "You had mustard on your face." Cummings blinked.

"I did?" Sirius nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me! That's horribly rude. Friends tell you if you've got a deformity on your face, Captain, why didn't you tell me?" She stood there arms akimbo, all amazement gone from her as she waited for Sirius' response.

"First off, it wasn't really a deformity – it was mustard," He pointed out listing it off on his fingers. "And secondly, we're not really friends."

"I think we're friends." Cummings replied.

"We're not friends." Sirius shook his head but she wouldn't let it rest.

"I think we are."

"We're not."

"I think we are."

"We're not." He tried again but she was being stubborn.

"We are," said Cummings with conviction.

"Are not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Yes we ar–." Getting tired of their argument Sirius cut her off and set her straight.

"No we are not, I'm your mentor," he pointed to himself before pointing to her as he said, "And you're my mentee."

"Then why do we have nicknames for each other?" She asked cocking her head to one side. Sirius stared at her.

"We don't have nicknames for each other."

"Yes we do," She nodded vigorously. "I call you Captain and you call me Cummings."

"That's because it's your last name!" Sirius pointed out punching a hole in her argument.

"Indeed," She agreed. "But I believe it's said with affection." She smiled.

Sirius shook his head. "There's no affection."

"Don't try to deny it Captain," She told him as if he were just helplessly in denial. "You know it's there."

Sirius sighed. "Cummings."

"Yes Captain?" She asked with the sweetest smile on her face making her look almost innocent. _Almost_.

"We're working on stealth." Sirius told her.

"Yes Captain." She accepted without a word against his teaching abilities, still with that smile on her face.

"You have two weeks for you to try and sneak up on me without me seeing you." Sirius continued with his instruction.

"Why two weeks," asked Cummings, a look of confusion on her face. "To make me constantly vigilant you only gave me a week."

"That's because it's easy to make someone paranoid. Do you still go to the loo with your wand?" Sirius raised his eyebrows as he stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Cummings stared down at her shoes as she twisted one in place on the carpet before quietly and awkwardly replied, "Yes…"

"See, it works." Sirius said proudly. "And it's a well-known fact that you don't enter anywhere quietly."

"That is a lie!" Cummings quickly countered, her voice rose to a higher volume.

"Really? Every time you've shown up here you've made a grand entrance." It was a good and fool-proof example. One that Cummings couldn't deny.

And instead of trying to deny what Sirius had said she embraced it. "That's because I feel sassy, Captain."

Sirius stared at her momentarily in amazement of the girl. She was definitely an oddity. Sometimes a pain but worth it for the entertainment factor, most of the time anyway. "Well, we're still going to work on your stealth; Death Eaters don't care how sassy you are. They'll throw a killing curse at you without thinking twice."

"Aye, aye Captain," she said saluting Sirius before turning to leave. Cummings took a few steps before pausing and turning back slightly to look at Sirius. Her voice was wary as she spoke, "You're not going to still randomly attack me while I'm trying to be covert…right?" Not confirming nor denying anything Sirius stood there smirking at the newbie. "That's not comforting Captain."

"I'm not here to comfort you Cummings. I'm here to make sure you don't die," he told her before adding offhandedly, "well, die relatively quickly at any rate."

There was a pause in their conversation and she didn't move to leave. "Can I have a hug?" Cummings requested. Sirius' eyes widened at her simple request, he wasn't one that hugged people a lot and when he did it usually was just a fellow Marauder or Lily – though on occasion Marlene was known to get one too.

"No."

Cummings smiled as she walked back over to Sirius. "Thank you Captain," she said hugging him happily, a smile on her face that showed the faint dimple in her left cheek.

"I said no." Sirius said looking down at her.

"But your body said yes."

With a resigned sigh Sirius let Cummings hug him until she decided she had enough. "Every time you fail to sneak up on me I'll stun you, just so you know." He said looking down at her though he didn't have to look far; she was slightly taller than the average girl.

She looked up at him, her fringe obscuring her vision slightly. "We'll see who's better at constant vigilance now." She smirked letting go of Sirius. "Mission: accepted." With that and an impish smile she left the room just as Remus walked in, staring after her.

Remus looked at Sirius as he pointed over his shoulder. "Why did Cummings just leap and roll down the hallway?"

Sirius snorted. "We're practicing stealth."

"Oh." Remus nodded glancing down the hall where Cummings disappeared into. "I don't think she gets it."

"More fun for me," Sirius grinned.


	7. Stealth pt 1

**Potterverse is not mine. Once again there is spell tweaking, same spell though (it'll appear throughout the story, just a heads up). And another mega thank you to all you lovely reviewers, readers and all those other shenanigans. You're brilliant. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the better part of an hour Cummings had been following Sirius around in what she felt was a non-stalker sort of way. When he stopped walking she ducked behind a large bush that had thorns, silently she peeked around the branches and noticed that he continued walking. Taking this as an opportune moment Cummings grinned and ran swiftly before hiding behind a trolley that was parked near a store front. She continued this style of following Sirius for twenty more minutes, giggling quietly at one point due to the thought of sneaking up on him.

Cummings was close enough now to surprise Sirius. Moving out from her current hiding spot she silently ran up behind him only to trip over a crack in the pavement. "ARRRRGGHHHH!" She yelled flailing her arms as she tried to keep balance. Recognizing that yell Sirius turned around and saw Cummings.

"_Stupefy_." He pointed his wand at her calmly saying the spell. She flew back a little ways and lied there on her back staring up at the blue sky that was dappled with clouds. She could hear boots slapping against the pavement as the owner walked closer to her. Sirius' shadow fell over her as she lied there. "Cummings?"

"I was just testing you Captain." She told him figuring that that was the best excuse for her failure.

"Testing me?" Sirius arched an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see, before I got started, if you were as constantly vigilant as I am." She explained before adding, "You passed."

Sirius let a half-smile appear on his handsome face. "That's good to know."

Cummings nodded as she brushed herself off and stood up from the ground. "I know, right? I was worried there for a moment." She told him with faux concern.

"I heard you coming." Sirius admitted.

"I yelled." She reasoned.

"Before then," he told her, "you giggled."

Cummings frowned. "Bugger all, you heard that?"

Sirius nodded. "That wasn't stealthy."

"Don't worry Captain, this was only a test. Next time, I'll get you." She informed him narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh how I will get you, you're going to be so surprised that you'll wet your knickers. You can bet on that."

"I'm not going to."

Slowly Cummings started to back away in silence before agreeing with Sirius' choice. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Goodbye Captain."

"Bye Cummings."


	8. Stealth pt 2

**Potterverse is not mine. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they make my day! Also those who have alerted, favorited and all those other wonderful shenanigans. You're amazing. Side note: I know this one isn't long, the chapter lengths always vary, BUT! If you'd like, since it's spring break at the mo' (and because I was late getting it out due to that stupid error thing), I'll add another chapter today. Just let me know whether I should or not. Anyway, now that that boring stuff is out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Stupefy_." Sirius shot the spell at Cummings sending her flying back a little and colliding with the floor on her bum. Frustrated Cummings paused a moment before getting up.

"How did you know I was there? I didn't even giggle this time!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She always thought she was pretty good at sneaking. That's always how she got the extra cookie after dinner when she was younger.

Sirius pointed to the object that was behind him and Remus who were previously having a hushed conversation about his 'furry little problem'. "Mirror," he stated.

"Balls," grumbled Cummings at her failure before pointing at Sirius. "You can't take mirrors around with you wherever you go Captain. I will get you!" Sirius shook his head and figured her spouting of unintentional stupid sentences was part of the reason why she had been placed into Hufflepuff back at Hogwarts.

"I didn't bring the mirror; it's been on that wall for ages." He told her. "You're the only one daft enough to think that no one can see you in it."

"Captain," Cummings stared scrutinizing him as she continued to speak. "I feel as if you're attacking my character."

"I am." Sirius replied quite bluntly.

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline in surprise that Sirius wasn't denying anything, not even to spare her feelings. "Oh." There was silence as neither of them talked. "Is this a part of training?" She asked trying to mask her hope.

"No." Remus threw his mate a look that let Sirius know Remus thought he was being a bit harsh on the girl.

Another small silence fell over them as it appeared that Cummings was thinking over what Sirius had said. "Would you rather have Baxter?"

Sirius' stormy grey eyes widened in horror at the thought, "Merlin, no."

A grin broke out across her face, showing off the faint dimple and lighting up her eyes at Sirius' reaction to her question. "I love you too Captain." The grin instantly dropped off her face. Her eyes narrowed and features took on a serious expression as she held up two fingers and pointed them to her eyes then to him as she left.

"She's a bit strange." Remus commented on the well-known fact.

"I couldn't agree more Moony." Sirius shook his head as he turned back around to face his mate, who was standing there in silent contemplation before asking,

"Why don't I get a cool nickname?"

Suppressing the urge to smack his forehead Sirius mumbled, "Sweet Merlin."


	9. Stealth pt 3

**I do not own Potterverse. And as requested here's the second update of the day! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it puts a smile on my face. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cummings was in what she thought was a fool-proof disguise and it didn't matter that she was almost peed on by a stray dog. She had concealed herself in a portable bush that was big enough for her to hide in but easy enough to carry. Currently she was crouched down, hiding among the branches – holding them apart so she could spy on her victim. Sirius was walking nearby looking up at the sky and every so often a good-looking lady when they passed with his hands stuck in his pockets.

Slowly Cummings crept along with a faint rustle of the leaves that could be passed off as the wind causing it. Keeping her eyes focused on Sirius she would pause every so often so she wouldn't get too close. Cummings repeated this process a couple more times before it was time to strike! Sirius was busy looking in the window of a Quidditch shop at the latest broom displayed in the window. Maneuvering branches out of her way she stood up to surprise him when he uttered the one word that let her know she failed, "_Stupefy_."

After regaining her wits Cummings stood up brushing her pants off and marched up to Sirius who was standing there with a small smile playing on his lips. "How in Merlin's gorgeous knickers did you know I was there?"

"Honestly?" Sirius asked his smile widening in humor.

"Honestly!" Cummings nodded earnestly. "I want to know, I thought that was pretty damn sneaky!"

"You were a moving bush!" Sirius laughed. "And not only were you the only moving plant life but it wouldn't be entirely too noticeable if you didn't leave the grass and moved to an area that's entirely made of pavement!" He pointed out.

"Oh," Cummings managed to say as she looked around to see that she was indeed not only standing on pavement but she was surrounded by it. She had left the grassy patch a few good yards ago. "I forgot about that. Good game Captain, I respect your win." She told him grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Next time I expect that you won't use a moving bush as a disguise in attempt to be stealthy?" He inquired arching an eyebrow in a somewhat condescending manner though his smile was still on his face. He hadn't thought that this would be one of the ways she'd consider sneaking up on him with but it was entertaining!

"You are correct Captain." She said with a nod.

"Just so you know Cummings," Sirius said, smile widening.

"Yes Captain?"

"Death Eaters wouldn't let you follow them as long as I allowed you to."

"Yes Captain." Cummings nodded before the realization of what he said hit her. "WAIT! You _knew_ I was following you! For how long?" She demanded to know.

"Almost the entire time," he chuckled.

"And you didn't think to stun me before I thought myself successful? That's low Captain, very low." She told him shaking her head dramatically.

Still smiling – though Cummings was sure she wanted to smack it off his face – Sirius asked, "Feel better now that's out of your system?"

"A bit. Until next time Captain," nodded Cummings as she turned to leave. Sirius stopped her with a hand on her arm that was scratched up a bit due to the branches she was hiding in.

"Wait a mo' Cummings," He said turning her around. She looked up at him expectantly with her big apple green eyes. "You've got some bits of leaves and sticks in your hair." Sirius informed her as his agile fingers untangled the bits of foliage from her coppery chestnut locks. Letting them drop to the ground Sirius looked back at his newbie that was grinning widely at him. He was a bit wary.

"I love my Captain." Cummings leaned in and kissed Sirius on his cheek before prancing away. Sirius was rooted to the spot, eyebrows knitted together, nose wrinkled slightly and mouth opened a little. Standing there confused Sirius wondered what the hell just happened.


	10. Stealth pt 4

**I do not own Potterverse. Thank you so, so much for all the reviews. They make my day, honestly. As well as those favoriting and alerting, thank you. You, readers, are absolutely wonderful! Anyway, here's the next bit and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Cummings could taste victory. Today was it, she could feel it and Sirius would be proud because she finished before the two weeks were up. She was crouched low against the wall in Headquarters and had been unseen by the majority of the members so far. Just beyond the door she was silently slinking towards was an unsuspecting Sirius Black. Cummings was about to go in for the kill when a slight nasally voice she loathed sounded behind her.

"What the sodding hell are you doing down there Cummings?" Giving away her position was none other than the Sirius Black wannabe, Baxter.

Upon hearing her name Sirius turned around, wand in hand, and said, "_Stupefy_."

Laughing at Cummings lying on the carpet, a dazed look on her face, Baxter used the wall to prop himself up. It was the best thing he'd seen all month. Slowly Cummings came out of the stun and glared up at Baxter.

"DAMN YOU INTO MERLIN'S DIRTY KNICKERS, BAXTER! _DAMN YOU!"_ she cried out.

Baxter continued to laugh. "It's not my fault." He shook his head letting his mop of wavy blonde hair bounce lightly. Angrily Cummings pushed herself off the carpet, still glaring fiercely at the offending boy.

"It is _so_ your fault! You're just jealous that I'm getting trained by your boyfriend and you've got…" Cummings trailed off in the middle of her rant when she realized she had no clue who was training Baxter in the ways of being a member of the Order of the Phoenix. "Well I have no idea who you've got but I know it's not Captain!"

His already squinty eyes became squinter as he looked at the brunette feeling affronted by her accusations. "He's _not_ my boyfriend, I'm _not_ gay. And his name is _Sirius_! You're a nutter Cummings."

Normally Cummings wouldn't mind being called a nutter but that was only by people she respected or liked. Baxter was neither. "STALKER!" She accused loudly pointing a finger at the boy.

"I'm not a stalker!" Baxter growled back.

"Don't deny it! I bet you even sneak into his flat and sniff his knickers, don't you? DON'T YOU?" She repeated practically yelling, gaining the attention of nearby members of the Order.

"I DON'T SNIFF HIS KNICKERS!" Baxter raged his face turning red as a vain pulsed dangerously on his forehead.

"I bet you do." Cummings told him smugly, a smirk on her lips as she took a different approach to aggravating Baxter. This method she learned from Sirius, indirectly of course and she was sure he wasn't aware of it either. She had observed him a few times when they were both at Hogwarts and he'd get in a tiff with the Slytherins. It was then that Cummings found herself thinking that Sirius Black was one of the coolest people she'd ever seen. Especially with his ability to twirl his wand between his fingers, a feat Cummings could not accomplish herself.

"I DO NOT!" He yelled spit flying out of his mouth.

"Watch it Baxter, the vein in your forehead looks like it's about to explode." She cautioned him.

"THEN STOP SAYING FALSE THINGS ABOUT ME!"

"Only if you stop yelling, you keep spitting on me." She bargained wiping the spit off her face from Baxter's yelling. The muscles in his jaw flexed as he clamped his mouth closed and inhaled through this nose trying to calm himself, slowly his face turning back to its normal shade of pale.

"Fine," he replied tersely. "I'll stop yelling."

"Good, because I don't think Captain likes it very much when you yell out that you sniff his knickers and secretly walk around his flat naked pretending that you two are married." Cummings said choking back her laughter.

"_I DO NOT!_" In an instant Baxter's face surpassed red and went right to a hideous purple color with the vein in his forehead pulsing. If he wasn't scary looking before he could definitely make small children cry now. Maybe even the Dark Lord himself. But despite that, Cummings' laughter burst forth and she started giggling. "I'M GOING TO HEX YOU CUMMINGS!"

Immediately she turned on her heel and ran giggling all the way over to Sirius. "Captain, save me!" She pleaded through her giggles, Sirius easily sidestepped her. There was no way Sirius was going to enter into this argument. He liked keeping his distance from Baxter as much as he could, he didn't want to encourage him. Sirius could only imagine the horrors that would ensue if Baxter thought he had Sirius' blessing.

"COME BACK HERE!" Baxter roared as Cummings managed to evade him again still giggling as she ran though the giggles that escaped her mouth were considerably more breathy. In all honesty Cummings taunting Baxter was hilarious, in Sirius' opinion though some of the older Order members weren't looking on too approvingly.

"NEVER GIVE UP AND NEVER SURRENDER!" Cummings shouted jabbing a finger in the air giggling and narrowly missing a hex Baxter shot at her. Her apple green eyes grew twice their normal size as she realized her narrow escape and squeaked. "Cobra Commander!" She called out running towards James who had just walked in completely oblivious to the scene that was playing out. Immediately Cummings clung to James as if her life depended on it. "Save me," she requested breathlessly.

James looked down at her befuddled by her request. "What?" He asked looking up just in time to see Baxter running towards the two of them with a crazed look on his face. Startled, James' hazel eyes widened as he instantly drew up his wand and sent a spell towards the angry newbie. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Instantly the boy's legs snapped together and his arms to his sides in a full body bind before tumbling to the floor.

Cautiously Cummings let go of James and slowly walked over to Baxter who was glaring up at her. She nudged him with the tip of her sneaker and looked up, eyes darting about the room to see who was in there. When she couldn't see anyone of high authority Cummings grinned and kicked Baxter. "Suck on that Baxter, you don't mess with the Cobra Commander." She told him then turned to James giving him a victorious high-five, he was smiling as well.

"Cummings."

At the sound of her mentor's familiar voice she turned around to face him. "Yes Captain?"

"You failed again," he informed her keeping a look of seriousness on his face.

"But I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling..._Baxter_." She sneered as her eyes narrowed, one narrowing more than the other and twitching.

"I know but that still doesn't change anything."

"I'm aware of that Captain." She sighed, so much for sweet victory. She turned to leave when Sirius called to her again.

"Cummings." She paused and looked back at him. "Despite what you said being slightly unnerving it was bloody hilarious." A good-natured grin broke out across his handsome face. Cummings' apple green eyes became big and shiny with happiness with her giant dimpled smile on her face.

"Really," she asked and Sirius nodded. Cummings rushed over to Sirius and instantly wrapped her arms around him in a hug that he wasn't expecting or honestly, really wanting for that matter.

"Hugging, again, really?" He asked awkwardly looking down at the top of her head that was pressed against his muscular chest.

"Oh Captain you're the best." She gushed looking up and making eye contact with Sirius while she continued to hug him tightly. "I'm going to make you proud. Just you wait. You are going to be sneak attacked so hard you'll swear you got confounded." She promised before letting him go and skipping off to plan out her next plan of attack.


	11. Stealth pt 5

**I do not own Potterverse...still. Thank you everyone for your reviews that make my day as well as the alerts, favorites and all those other wonderful shenanigans. You are win. Enjoy!**

* * *

This time her sneak attack wasn't actually planned Cummings just happened to be at the same place at the same time Sirius was, though he hadn't seen her. It was perfect. Silently she followed him at a distance as he ran a few errands. Expertly she peaked around corners, hid in crowds of loud talking witches and wizards and even peeked over a random book she picked up at the bookstore Sirius was passing through. When Cummings hid her face in the book as Sirius passed her she immediately blushed. It was a naughty book of sorts. There were pictures.

After the bookstore Cummings followed Sirius back to Headquarters where he went into the kitchen and started to make himself some lunch. Nodding to herself Cummings slipped out of her shoes so when she walked across the tiled floor she wouldn't make a sound. Peeking once into the room she saw Sirius still busy with chopping something and as a sly smirk found its way onto her face she silently snuck up behind him.

Stopping mere inches behind him Cummings leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Hullo Captain."

Sirius was startled by the whisper and ended up cutting his finger. He let out a scream in pain – it was a very manly scream for Sirius Black did not scream like a woman, _ever_. He spun around quickly, his finger bleeding profusely, as he spotted Cummings standing there sporting a triumphant grin. "Merlin's beard Cummings, what the hell are you doing sneaking in here like that?" He asked, brows furrowed in anger while Cummings stayed silent and gave him a look, a look that Sirius himself had given her a fair few times before. Immediately Sirius felt sheepish. "Right, I forgot about that for a moment. Good job Cummings, you've succeeded in being a sneaky little tart." He congratulated her as best as he could as his finger throbbed in pain and bled out.

"Why thank you Captain." She thanked happily. "Er, Captain?"

"Yes Cummings?"

"You're, erm, bleeding." She said pointing down to his finger that was almost severed. But that wasn't the worst of it, well yeah that was pretty bad but Sirius' favorite shirt was now soaked in a good amount of AB negative.

"Son of a—!" Sirius exclaimed grabbing a nearby dishtowel and holding it tight around his finger in attempt to stem the flow of blood. He had underestimated the amount of blood that could come out of his finger.

"Did I make you do that?" Cummings asked tilting her head to the side.

"Obviously, you startled me."

A small silence settled over them as her eyes stared at the bloody mess that was Sirius' shirt and his finger wrapped tightly in a dirty dishtowel. "You've got to look on the bright side of this Captain." Cummings said breaking the silence as she looked up at his face.

"And what's that?" Sirius asked not seeing a bright side.

"You didn't pee yourself." She grinned. The corner of his mouth twitched.

"But I'm bleeding, a lot." He added.

"Yes," Cummings nodded. "But your knickers are unsoiled."

"I'm bleeding." Sirius repeated holding up his injured finger for emphasis. She sighed and pulled out her wand with one hand while gently pulling off the dishtowel with the other fighting Sirius about it only slightly. Cummings pointed the tip of her wand at his deep wound.

"_Episkey_." Sirius' finger glowed momentarily before healing almost as if it was never cut open in the first place except for a faint scar. Cummings was sure if anyone noticed it he could pass it off for a war wound. Women found those quite sexy – not that Sirius had a problem attracting women. Or Baxter. "Good?" She asked.

Sirius held up his finger close to his face and inspected it, bending it and turning it over to make sure the spell hadn't backfired in any way before saying, "Impressive Cummings."

"I was bound to dazzle you with my wits at one point Captain. And watch this," She held up her wand smiling. "I shall dazzle you further." Cummings lowered her wand and pointed it to Sirius' ruined shirt. "_Tergeo_." Sirius stared down and pulled at his shirt. It was saved! His favorite shirt lived to see another day! Just as he was about to express his gratitude Sirius looked up to see a cocky smirk on the brunette's face. "Admit it, I'm amazing. You know you want to." Grinning Sirius shook his head and turned around to go back to making his lunch leaving Cummings hanging for appraisal.


	12. Third Lesson

**I, once again, cannot claim Potterverse as my own. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing (they put giant smiles on my face), alerting, and favoriting as well. You make my day shine a little brighter. And despite getting my car on a giant rock this morning (though I totally kicked its ass and unstuck the car) today has been awesome. I hope this update makes your day awesome. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Crap."

"Crap, what?" James asked noticing that Sirius had his head tilted back with his hands covering his face as he remembered something that he had forgotten to do.

"Cummings is going to be arriving soon to get instructions on what she's learning next." Sirius informed him letting his hands drop as he looked at James. James didn't understand what the big deal was about since it wasn't like this was something new.

"Yeah, so?"

Lily frowned at her boyfriend. "Don't 'yeah, so' James, this is important. We're meant to be training these new recruits so they can help us win the war against Voldemort," she scolded.

"I know that, love." James smiled sweetly at Lily, wrapping his arms around her lovingly before placing a simple kiss on her lips. "I just don't see why Sirius is getting worked up. He always thinks up something at the last minute."

"True," Sirius concurred, "but she always knows when I do. Then for some reason she just goes with it. It's slightly disconcerting." He added as he thought more about it and how she was just willing to go along with whatever he said.

"I think it's brilliant." James countered. He had spent many an hour coming up with lesson plans at the kitchen table with Lily when he'd rather be doing other, naughtier things with her. "You just say the first thing that pops into your head while the rest of us have to come up with a lesson plan. You're lucky you called dibs first."

"_Captain!_" Sirius' nickname was sung out loudly as Cummings bounded into the room and straight to him. She then hugged Sirius, once again, against his will, though he was starting to get used to it.

"You call this lucky?" He asked motioning to the girl with his head since she had managed to pin his arms to his sides.

"Beats this," James said turning around and calling out, "Oi! Buford!"

Startled Buford turned around looked at James much like an overly freckled deer caught in the headlights of a Muggle automobile. "Yes M-Mr. Potter?"

Ignoring Buford's response James turned back to Sirius feeling that he got his point across. "I'd rather have that." He pointed to Cummings who was still hugging Sirius contently. "Besides, she calls me Cobra Commander." James smiled proud of the nickname, Lily snorted. James looked down at her. "Lily love, will you call me Cobra Commander?" He asked in a husky, seductive voice as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Cummings let out a loud gasp as she let go of Sirius – which he was thankful for – and turned on James. "You do not taint the name that is Cobra Commander with sex!" She informed James, appalled at the idea. "For shame, Cobra Commander, _for shame!_" Cummings shook her head while James stared at her shocked at the scolding he had gotten from the younger girl while Sirius and Lily laughed. With one last warning look thrown at James she turned to Sirius with a bright smile on her face. "So Captain, what's the next assignment?"

"The next assignment is…" Sirius trailed off as he tried to think of a new assignment quickly muttering under his breath as Cummings patiently rocked back and forth on her heels waiting for Sirius to come up with a new lesson. "Camouflage," Sirius blurted out.

"Camouflage, Captain?" Cummings asked as she stopped rocking and titled her head to the side.

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "Er, you've proven yourself to be vigilant and sneaky, now you have to blend in." He said finishing more confident in his choice of lesson.

"And what if I don't blend in?"

"I stun you," replied Sirius automatically.

She sighed, being stunned was becoming a pain. "Can't you think of another spell to use?"

He arched an eyebrow at his newbie's request. "You want me to use a different spell?" He asked slyly for Sirius knew many different spells.

Taking in the look on Sirius' face Cummings had a notion that asking for a different spell was probably not in her best interest. "No Captain, stunning is good." Cummings made a move to leave but stopped as another question popped into her mind. "Captain, may I ask you a question?"

"You're going to anyway Cummings." She had to agree with him on this.

"Right, well I just thinking, isn't camouflage sort of like," She paused pursing her lips for a moment before continuing. "Well, isn't it the same as being stealthy?" Cummings stared silently at Sirius waiting for an answer as James started sniggering.

"Yeah Sirius, isn't it?" He asked antagonizing the situation only to receive a warning look from his best mate.

"No." Sirius replied harsher than he meant to but he had to let both James and Cummings know that they were wrong. Well, he was really pretty sure they were wrong.

"No?" James repeated smirking.

"It's different. Sneaking is to go around undetected while blending in is where the person knows you're there but can't pick you out of the crowd." Sirius said in a choppy explanation of what the differences were. It was quite obvious that Sirius just pulled that explanation out of his gorgeous backside.

"_Oh_," Cummings nodded dragging out the word. "Thanks for explaining that to me Captain, I was worried there for a moment that you were just repeating the same lesson with a different name." Her apple green eyes were staring wide and innocent at him while a hint of a smirk turned up the corner of her mouth. She knew. And Sirius knew she knew. Neither was going to say a word. Especially Cummings, she found it fun to see Sirius squirm.

Sirius cleared his throat feeling awkward. "No, wasn't that at all." Cummings beamed at him showing off the faint dimple in her left cheek.

"So where's this place that I need to blend in at?"

"Diagon Alley at noon," he told her.

"It's really crowded then, how will you be able to find me?" She asked cocking her head to the side before really thinking about the question. Lily pressed her lips together to keep from smiling but it was difficult. James' hazel eyes were alight with laughter as he grinned.

Sirius shook his head disbelievingly as he stared at her, "Really, Cummings?"

Cummings blinked twice before realizing the idiocy of her question. "Oh right, sorry, just joking." She let out a laugh to prove that it was all a joke. None of them were fooled. "Wait; is it safe to use the stunning spell in public?"

Sirius folded his muscular arms over his toned chest and Cummings would've sworn in front of the entire Wizengamot that somewhere in the room Baxter was swooning. "Are you worried that I'm a bad aim when it comes to spells Cummings?" Sirius asked quirking an eyebrow in question, challenging his newbie.

"What, no I just…" She trailed off trying to figure out a way to explain what she meant without unintentionally insulting him. "I might fall into someone then because they weren't expecting it they'd yell out rape and well, the wizard cops would descend upon me, possibly taking me to Azkaban and you wouldn't have me around anymore Captain, is that what you want?" Cummings asked stricken.

For a moment, a brief one, he saw the bright side of not being forcefully hugged ever again. Then Sirius realized something, something big, he had oddly become attached to his newbie and her penchant for calling him Captain. Though there was no way Sirius was ever going to admit that to Cummings, there'd be no getting rid of her after that. "They wouldn't take you to Azkaban for a misunderstanding Cummings." Sirius told her.

"They would if my hand was up the bird's skirt." She countered immediately.

"Why would your hand be up some bird's skirt?"

"I can't control my limbs while I'm stunned Captain," Cummings informed him sagely. "Anything could happen."

"Fine, I'll use something else." Sirius conceded. Her smiled was instantly back on her face, a twinkle in her eyes.

"See you at Diagon Alley, Captain!" Cummings saluted before walking off.


	13. Camouflage pt 1

**Potterverse is still owned by JK Rowling. Hello my wonderful, amazing readers! Thank you so much for commenting, reading (obviously, haha), favoriting and alerting. It still makes me smile like no other. So thank you. Side note: There is a new spell used and I'm REALLY pretty sure it's the correct one. I researched a bit (to double check). If not, feel free to point it and tell me what a stupid person I am. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Impedimenta_," Sirius cast the spell as he walked towards Cummings who was frozen in her spot. He was far from impressed with her new disguise that would supposedly help her blend in with the crowd. Albeit wizards and witches could have some of the weirdest fashions, what Cummings was wearing wasn't going to help her blend in even with the oddest witch. "You call that a different disguise? You wore that exact same thing the other day, Cummings." Sirius scolded waving his wand a second time so she could move again.

Cummings let out an offended gasp. "Captain! I can't believe you would suggest that I didn't try a new tactic this time."

"And what is that?"

"See this?" She asked pointing to the fake mustache that occupied her upper lip. "This is a completely different fake mustache from the one I wore the other day! That other was more of a horseshoe mustache while this one is more handlebar." Sirius couldn't believe how low he'd sunk to be having this conversation.

"I can't believe I'm discussing fake mustaches with you." He shook his head.

Cummings had the opposite opinion of their conversation. "Isn't it great Captain? We're bonding!" She beamed her faint dimpled smile.

"This isn't bonding," Sirius corrected. "This is me telling you how incredibly stupid you look with a fake mustache." And boy did she look stupid.

"You wouldn't think that if you had a fake mustache." She countered surreptitiously pulling out a small plastic bag filled with what looked like black fuzz.

"Yes I would."

"I don't think you would Captain." Cummings shook her head thinking it impossible not to enjoy wearing a fake mustache. She enjoyed it so much that upon occasion she would slap one on and wear it for a full day just because.

"No, no I definitely would."

"Prove it." Cummings challenged as she slid her and into the bag of black fuzz.

Sirius' brow furrowed. "Prove what?" The words had barely made it out of his mouth when Cummings smacked – literally – a fake mustache onto his upper lip. It was a little crooked but it still looked great. She couldn't help but grin triumphantly at her accomplishment. Sirius was less than happy.

"There's a fake mustache on my face now isn't there?" Sirius asked frowning not enjoying the feel of the fake facial hair on his face and he was pretty sure he wasn't pulling it off. There was only a small amount of things Sirius Black couldn't pull off; women's clothing, hats with abnormally large feathers in them and sandals were a few of them. He was sure that he'd have to add fake mustaches to that list as well. Then again he had to look miles better than Cummings did with her handlebar mustache.

"And what a _glorious_ fake mustache it is Captain." She told him, still smiling, it was slightly worrisome. There had to be a catch. Sirius had avoided many bad situations by being suspicious, he wish he could've avoided this one. The mustache was tickling his nose.

"It's not stuck on there permanently, right?" He asked calmly but Cummings could sense that fear that Sirius had concerning his new facial hair. She hadn't even thought of placing a permanent sticking charm on them. It would defeat the purpose for having a different fake mustache for every mood she had.

"Oh sweet Merlin's knickers no! It's just a regular Muggle fake mustache. I bought a whole pack of them, _on sale!_" If possible her grin widened as she held up the plastic bag where she stored her purchase. Sirius relaxed visibly but it was a feeling quickly lost as James walked up after parting ways with Lily who wanted to go window shopping.

"Hey Sirius..." James trailed off as he stopped in front of his best mate. It was quiet as his hazel eyes darted to the black fuzzy monstrosity that had camped itself on Sirius' upper lip. James' eyes lit up with the familiar sparkle as he burst out in to loud, knee slapping laughter. He caught his breath long enough to ask, "What in Merlin's name is on your face?" Before falling into another round of laughter while Cummings just continued to smile, Sirius wanted to shut James up and wipe that grin off of his newbie's face.

"Isn't it grand?" She asked as her apple green eyes lit up again at the enjoyment James was getting from Sirius' new look. "You can have one too." Cummings told him smacking – literally – a fake mustache onto James' clean shaven face as well causing the taller boy to sober up quickly from his laughter. It was now Sirius' turn to guffaw, and guffaw he did. Boy did James look stupid, at least in Sirius' opinion which only made him laugh more.

"This isn't permanent is it?" James asked wide-eyed, his fear of the answer was much more prominent than Sirius' had been. Just as Cummings was about to answer Sirius beat her to the punch with a wicked idea.

"I'm sorry James, but it is." Sirius said solemnly shaking his head with his eyes downcast. Cummings was about to reveal Sirius for a liar when possibly the most spectacular thing she had ever witnessed happened.

It was a full-on James Potter freak-out and Merlin was it glorious. His hazel eyes were abnormally wide, his hands were flailing, skin paled, eyebrows shot up to his to his hair line and if possible his hair was sticking up more than usual. What made it even better – which Cummings wasn't sure was possible at first – was that James' voice went up a couple octaves as he talked. From experience Sirius knew that James had always – and probably will always – overreact when it came to Lily Evans. This was no different from that one time in fourth year, well maybe it was. James was supposed to have more dignity than his fourteen-year-old self but Sirius could see that he was mistaken assuming such a thing.

"No, I can't have a mustache! Lily doesn't like them, she says they're itchy. Now she won't kiss me!" James turned his freak-out on Sirius who was, so far, successfully holding back his laughter. James grabbed Sirius by the front of his shirt and pulled him in really close so that they were face-to-face. Cummings was watching happily."_I need her to kiss me_."

"Well," Cummings interrupted. Both boys turned their heads in her direction as she stood there stroking the fake mustache that was on her own face with her free hand. "They're not itchy. In fact they're down right fluffy. I don't think she'll mind kissing you Cobra Commander." It was like lightning struck, Cummings had a brilliant idea. "Not if she has one too!" She said with a mischievous grin before turning and running off to find the unsuspecting redhead. Whether or not Cummings was going to follow through and place a fake mustache on Lily's face had yet to be decided, she was debating it internally as she ran.

"Did she just…?" James trailed off pointing in the direction the brunette ran off as he let go of Sirius' shirt.

"Leave to assault your girlfriend with a bag of fake mustaches?" Sirius filled in. James nodded. "Yes."

Immediately James was back to freaking out after a short-lived reprieve. "SIRIUS! WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! AT LEAST I CAN PULL OFF A MUSTACHE! _CUMMINGS!_" James yelled frantically and high-pitched. People were looking at the spectacle he was making. James started to run off before reaching back and grabbing Sirius. "You're coming with me, this is your fault."

"How is this my fault?" Sirius asked incredulously as he ran with James.

"It's your newbie!" James replied stopping for a moment so he could try and locate his beautiful mustache-free girlfriend and love of his life.

Feeling like his arm was almost ripped from its socket Sirius figured that now was a good time to reveal to James this had all been a joke. "James, I think I should tell you something—."

At that moment James spotted Lily talking animatedly with Cummings, he couldn't see a mustache donning her upper lip – there was still hope! James sprinted towards the two girls dragging Sirius along with him. "LILY! NO!" James yelled causing both Cummings and Lily to stop talking and look at the boy sprinting towards them. Luckily for Sirius, James let go of his arm before stepping in between the girls like a barrier holding out his arms. "You will not put a mustache on my beloved, Cummings. That is a direct order!"

Cummings removed the smile from her face and gave James a serious look with a hint of defiance. "Cobra Commander, you're not my authority figure. I answer to Captain."

James turned on Sirius. "Make her stand down or I'll hurt you," he threatened. Sirius rolled his stormy grey eyes.

"James." Sirius reached out and ripped the mustache off his mate's face. The sound of a sticky substance ripping off human flesh hung in the air for a moment as James' hands immediately clutched his now red and sore upper lip. "It's a Muggle costume."

"But you said!" James pointed an accusatory finger at Sirius who was now smirking, mirth sparkling in his eyes.

"I thought it would be funny. It was." He tacked on as he pulled off his own fake mustache. Why he hadn't taken it off before now was a mystery and Merlin did it hurt ripping it off. Almost as bad as Cummings smacking him in the face to put it on, though Sirius was certain the smacking hadn't been necessary.

"_Real_ hilarious Padfoot," replied James sarcastically with narrowed hazel eyes. Lily stood there amused and a little confused for Cummings hadn't had time to explain the events in their entirety. Cummings on the other hand was contently stroking her mustache.

"You can take that off now." Sirius nodded in her direction.

"I don't think I will, I've grown quite fond of it." She informed him before walking off to do only Merlin knows what. Sirius half hoped that it was to work on her assignment without the aid of fake mustaches, _again_. Later that night at the dinner meeting at Headquarters Sirius noticed that Cummings still proudly wore the obviously fake moustache as she sat smiling at the table.


	14. Camouflage pt 2

**Potterverse is still owned by Rowling. Thank you everyone so, so much for all the reviews, alertings and favoritings as well as those who just happen to stumble upon this and get a laugh. You're awesome, just thought you should know. Here's the next part, enjoy!**

* * *

"Oof!" Another person tripped in the crowded streets of Diagon Alley where Sirius found himself standing out of the way searching for Cummings once again. He hadn't been there for more than three minutes with the sun beating down on him when he noticed something odd.

"Ow," Someone cried out stubbing their toe on something catching Sirius' attention but it wasn't Cummings. It was some old witch with an overly large dead, stuffed ferret around her neck.

"Ouch." Another person stumbled but only a bit farther than the first witch. Sirius was looked over skeptically. Was someone casting a tripping jinx?

"Sodding hell!" A wizard almost fell, arms flailing as he grabbed onto a nearby witch. Awkwardly he grabbed onto her chest. She screeched and starting whacking him over the head with her bright red handbag. Sirius sniggered before letting his eyes wander the crowd some more waiting for an obvious sign that Cummings was skulking around.

A few minutes and four other witches and wizards stumbling Sirius caught on. He couldn't believe he didn't figure it out before. Sirius casually strolled into the ever moving crowd and stopped half a foot in front of what was causing people to trip and stumble. Army crawling towards those familiar black motorbike boots Cummings stopped at Sirius' feet and looked up. "I'm not even going to stun you." Sirius said shaking his head as she continued to lie there on her stomach.

"I appreciate that Captain." Cummings replied sheepishly as she avoided eye contact while she talked.

"Crawling?"

"It took you a little longer to find me this time." She smiled optimistically up at Sirius hoping that that would count for something. It didn't really.

"_Crawling?_" Sirius reiterated still in disbelief that she really sunk that low, literally!

"Yes Captain." Cummings confirmed just before groaning in pain as another person tripped over her.

"Bloody hell! What the…" Familiar hazel eyes hidden behind round glasses stared down at the odd ex-Hufflepuff. "Cummings?"

"Hullo Cobra Commander." She greeted with a smile still lying on her stomach.

James' brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing down there?"

"Blending in," she explained.

"With what, the pavement," He asked thinking it absurd that she thought it would work.

"And the crowd," Cummings added with sincerity. It was obvious to the two older boys that she had thought this was a brilliant idea.

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked ignoring the pun that lesser people would point out.

"No Captain, you are." She grinned pushing herself off the ground. Cummings was not one to pass up puns. But then, like lightning striking again Cummings had another brilliant idea. "But that's a great idea. Thank you Captain." With a plan forming in her brain Cummings left James and Sirius as she talked to herself with extravagant hand gestures that almost hit a few passersby.

Staring after her a moment longer and slightly confused Sirius turned to James and asked, "What just happened."

"She got an idea." James replied slowly placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I got that James." Sirius rolled his stormy grey eyes at James' statement of the obvious.

Sticking his nose up in the air indignantly James told him, "I don't think I like your tone, you shall call me Cobra Commander."

"I'm not calling you that." Sirius refused. He'd rather hug Baxter and Sirius wasn't the hugging or Baxter type.

"Why not Captain?" James asked using Cummings' nickname. Sirius wasn't amused.

"Don't call me that Prongs." James grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"Why dear Padfoot, is it only reserved for your newbie?" He trailed off in thought, searching for something in his memory but not coming up with it. "What's her name anyway?"

Sirius shrugged. "I just call her by her last name." He answered honestly.

"_Wow_," James dragged out the word as he stared at Sirius with a look of incredulity.

"What?" Sirius asked getting defensive as his muscular arms crossed over his chest. Nearby a couple of young witches swooned.

"Even I know my newbie's first name."

"Really, what is it?"

"Alexander. I made him wear a name tag for the first week." James grinned pleased with himself. He thought it was a great idea. Lily had helped him buy some of those red and white 'Hello My Name Is…' Muggle nametags and would take to plastering them on his newbie any chance he got before he ran out of them.

"You're the only one who'd do that." Sirius told him.

James shook his head vehemently. "Lily and Remus also know their newbies' names. I think everyone does too." Then again everyone probably took this a lot more seriously than Sirius. And yet he could get away with it, just like in school. Of course if James really wanted to he probably could've as well but it wasn't worth the responsibility lecture Lily would give him. "'Cept you."

"Shut up." Sirius replied trying to brush off the topic of his ignorance of Cummings' first name. It wasn't that he meant to not to know her first name, it just never came up.

"Does she know?" James asked with only mildly mocking concern. "She might be devastated."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do," rebutted James before widening his hazel eyes. "What if she cries?"

"I don't and she won't cry." Sirius shook his head; he didn't think Cummings was the crying type. She wasn't really.

"Yes you do. She might."

"I don't." Sirius insisted. "She won't."

"Trust me Sirius, you do." James nodded with an all-knowing grin. Sirius didn't like that grin, at least not when it was directed at him. Sirius scoffed as he watched his best mate leave.

"I don't…" Sirius trailed off mumbling to himself. Really, how important was it that he needed to know her first name anyway? "Damn it." Sirius muttered as he walked off realizing that James was right which was annoying all in itself.


	15. Camouflage pt 3

**Potterverse is still owned by Rowling. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. I'm glad you're enjoying this! Here's the next bit.**

* * *

As Remus walked towards his mate that was searching the busy streets of Diagon Alley for a not-so-covert Cummings he wore a look of confusion. "What are you doing over here?" Remus asked as he stopped next to Sirius out of the way of the pedestrian traffic.

"What do you mean Moony?" Sirius asked furrowing his eyebrows as he kept his eyes on the swarming mass of people; she had to be in there somewhere. She couldn't stay hidden for long; Cummings had this problem of standing out. "I've been here for the past seven minutes looking for Cummings."

Remus' traded his look of confusion for one of skepticism. He was fairly certain Sirius was pulling his chain. "Are you sure Padfoot?"

"Yes. I should know where I've been." Sirius said glancing at his mate like he was losing it before his stormy grey eyes went back to the crowd.

"Oh." Remus nodded dropping the subject but he couldn't help but want to push further. He was either hallucinating or Sirius was lying. It was the third time Remus ever found himself wanting Sirius to be lying. The first two times…well, those were to never be mentioned. Ever.

Sirius paused in his search and turned his attention back to his werewolf friend. "Why do you ask?"

Much to Remus' relief Sirius' curiosity didn't let the conversation be dropped for long. "Because I just walked right by you walking over here," Remus explained. "You waved at me with this goofy looking smile on your face." The goofy smile was definitely out of place on Sirius' face. That was more of a James thing than a Sirius thing. Sirius liked to look debonair not like the excitable puppy that James had the habit looking like.

"This is the first I've seen of you all day." Sirius stated personally thinking Remus was losing it. Maybe it because of the full moon that was approaching…

"Right, of course," dismissed Remus not truly believing him.

"Don't 'right, of course' me, Moony. You sound like you don't believe me." Sirius accused.

"I do Padfoot." Remus tried to lie, well half-lie.

"That didn't sound convincing." Sirius looked wary at his friend; he was usually quite good at lying from all those years at keeping his big secret. Also known to few that had overheard them talking at school as Remus' 'furry little problem.' Sadly their schoolmates only thought he had a badly behaved rabbit at home. They were all quite dense.

"Because I know what I saw," insisted Remus.

"Yeah, and what was that?" Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and somewhere nearby a young witch squealed with joy. Shooting a look at the young witch that let her know that she was heard and very weird something else caught Remus' eye.

"There!" He said pointing to a familiar mop of perfectly coifed black hair. Sirius' jaw dropped. He knew that beautiful head of hair anywhere.

"What in sweet Merlin's trousers…" Sirius trailed off, his stormy grey eyes following the figure as he lifted his wand. "_Impedimenta!_" The spell hit the intended target and the two friends walked over to the frozen figure. Stopping in front of them Sirius stared wide-eyed. He was staring at himself. "This is creepy." He commented and it truly was. It definitely made the list of the top ten creepiest things Sirius had ever witnessed in his life which included Peter dancing around in knickers drunk and face painted with melted chocolate, Severus Snape leering at Lily in fourth year with what could be considered lusty eyes and the story James told him about accidentally walking in on his great aunt changing one summer. That one still made him shudder.

Sirius waved his wand a second time relieving his doppelganger of the frozen position he was stuck in. "Damn it," it said obviously disappointed. "I thought I had you that time."

Sirius' eyes widened. He'd know that disappointed tone anywhere! "Cummings?"

Immediately a grin broke out on the doppleganger's face and Sirius now understood what Remus meant when he said he had been wearing a goofy grin. Sirius didn't even know his face could grin that big. "Hullo Captain." Cummings greeted him in Sirius' deep, velvety smooth voice. Sirius was still very much weirded out, he doubt anyone in this position would feel different.

"Why did you…how did you…what the sodding hell Cummings?" He finally managed to say replacing the confusion with outrage. He felt violated. She could've done anything to his body and he wouldn't know about it, she probably even now knew of his hippogriff-shaped birthmark that was dangerously close to his left bum cheek on his hip. Well, it looked like a hippogriff if you squinted and tilted your head to one side.

"Well I figured I'd blend in better if I wasn't me and it was all completed with a simple Polyjuice Potion." Cummings was quite proud of herself. "Plus I decided while being you that I should make a move on Baxter, a romantic move." She added wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she smirked though she was still wearing Sirius' face.

"CUMMINGS!" Sirius bellowed. His hands tensed up and started to clench, they were ready to throttle his beautiful neck that Cummings was disguised behind. And Remus, the good friend that he was, laughed.

"Kidding Captain, just kidding I swear." Cummings smiled good-naturedly holding up Sirius' hands that were currently her own in a sign of surrender. "I wouldn't subject you to that. No one deserves Baxter." She shook her head as her appearance slowly transformed back into how Cummings normally looked. Coppery chestnut hair, faint dimple in her left cheek and apple green eyes. "That tickled a little." She smiled feeling better that she was herself again. Sirius had big shoes to fill, literally. Plus she wasn't too fond of being checked out by that strange witch next to the weird smelling trolley, it frightened her slightly.

"Polyjuice Potion you say?" Remus asked interested. Polyjuice Potion wasn't an easily accessible potion and it was quite difficult to make.

"Yes Squadron Leader," Cummings replied bequeathing Remus with his own nickname. "Quite brilliant don't you think?" She asked but Remus was too busy beaming at his new title to answer her. He was grinning at Sirius and pointed to Cummings to emphasize that he was now of official title like Sirius and James. Sirius rolled his eyes, at the enthusiasm Remus showed for the silly nickname.

"Where'd you get it?" Remus asked regaining his speech but his smile never faded from his handsome face.

"I know a guy." Cummings nodded.

Sirius didn't like the sound of that. "You know a guy?"

"Yes, Captain."

"A guy?" Sirius repeated.

Cummings nodded again. "Yes."

"Is he a shady guy?" Sirius prodded trying to get information out of her. He didn't want his newbie to cavorting around with the wrong types.

"No, not really," said Cummings as her expression turned thoughtful. "He's slightly smelly though."

"He could be dangerous Cummings." Remus added in sensing where this conversation was going, he didn't want the young girl getting hurt. Cummings had grown on him as well as Lily and James (even Sirius, though he wouldn't fully admit to it), she was like the stray puppy that you see on your way home from the park and sneak it into the house without your parents knowing then end up asking if you can keep it because you promise its potty trained.

Cummings shook her head not seeing the danger. "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Sirius asked folding his arms across his chest and that young witch from earlier squealed again, Remus shot her another 'you're weird' look while Cummings secretly thought it was Baxter in drag. "How do you know he wasn't a Death Eater using his own Polyjuice Potion and slipped you a poison?"

"Well Captain, first off I don't think my cousin would try and kill me. Not intentionally, and _especially_ not on Thursdays," She emphasized giving the two older males a look. "He's much too busy to hide the body. Plus, we've got a code word." She added on as if it was less important.

"Oh." Sirius replied all worry and anger about her possibly reckless behavior vanished as his muscular arms relaxed their folded position. Sirius scratched the side of his head.

Cummings smirked, her apple green eyes sparkling. "Were you worried about me Captain?"

"No." Sirius replied immediately arousing suspicion in both Remus and Cummings. He definitely cared.

"No?" Remus asked as he quirked an eyebrow in question as he looked to his best mate.

The smirk on Cummings' face widened across her lips turning into a smile that showed off the faint dimple in her left cheek. "You care about me Captain."

"No I don't," Sirius refused to admit it. "I just figured I'd get in trouble if you died."

She just grinned more at her mentor. "Well that's very thoughtful of you Captain." Cummings commented as she closed the space between them and hugged Sirius. This was why he didn't admit he was worried about her. Sirius wasn't pleased by the hugging. "Thank you."

"You failed again Cummings." Sirius looked down at her.

"Yes Captain." She replied as she hugged Sirius tighter, smiling with her eyes closed happily.

"Next time no Polyjuice Potion." Sirius ordered. Cummings looked up at him. "It's creepy." He explained making a face. Cummings could see his point.

"Aye, aye Captain," she replied and saluted him. She made a move to leave but stopped and turned back to Sirius unable to contain her recently gained wisdom that could only come from being Sirius for an hour. "Oh, a bit of advice Captain, just something I picked up from being you for an hour."

This was going to be interesting, Sirius just knew it. He also secretly hoped that it didn't have to do with his birthmark. "And what could that possibly be Cummings?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Never wear women's knickers. It gets uncomfortable down there with your cash and prizes all bundled up in lace." She told him sagely smacking him on the shoulder twice and offering a smile before taking her leave of them. The two boys stared after her for a moment before Remus couldn't help himself anymore; the mental image of Sirius in women's knickers was absolutely hilarious.

Remus was doubled over with side-splitting laughter while Sirius was standing next to him clearly not as amused as his fried was by the advice Cummings gave him. "Oh shut it." Sirius grumbled as he playfully pushed Remus before a good humored smile flicked across his face.


	16. Camouflage pt 4

**Potterverse is not mine seeing as Rowling won't trade if for a paper clip, two dollars, three nickels, some pocket lint and a stick of gum... Thank you everyone so much for reading, reviewing (it makes me smile!), alerting, favoriting and all those other wonderful shenanigans. I'd like to caution you, my gentle readers, that I did take a liberty with a spell again. You'll find out which one and if you can't handle the possible destruction of Potterverse that it might bring, I'm sorry. Another little note is that this update is, I believe, the longest that I've written. I was also sick with the flu this weekend so I'm sorry if the humor lacks and isn't as well written as I like to think this story usually is. Now with that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Half an hour later Sirius let out another sigh, he was getting frustrated. Where the hell was Cummings? Sure he shouldn't be angry since she obviously succeeded with flying colors for this task of blending in but honestly, you'd think she'd pop out of the crowd sooner or later. Sirius was about to leave to get an ice cream (if he was going to have to stand in the sun for much longer he was going to treat himself to something tasty) when the coppery-chestnut hair of his newbie caught his eye. He smirked, he had almost given up, Cummings had almost won. "_Impedimenta_." Sirius shot the spell at her, freezing her mid-walk. Sauntering over to her Sirius waved his wand again relieving her of the spell. Proud of himself he opened his mouth to talk but without a word Cummings walked away not even noticing him. "Cummings!" Sirius called after her but she just continued walking.

It was strange, ever since he called dibs on her Cummings had never not acknowledged him. Sirius didn't like it. In fact, he hated being ignored which was one of the reasons why he got into so much trouble at Hogwarts. Sure the need for attention probably grew from some deep seeded family issues where he wasn't hugged enough as a child (which he wasn't) but that wasn't the point. The point was that for no apparent reason Cummings was giving him the cold shoulder, Sirius wasn't even sure that was possible. Cummings talked _a lot_.

Sirius opened his mouth to call after her again but was knocked into. He turned apologizing as he did, "Sorry, I – Cummings?" Sirius' dark eyebrows pulled together in a look of confusion but Cummings didn't even blink – literally – as she continued to walk by Sirius. This was a new level of ignoring that Sirius wasn't familiar with, apparently she wasn't even going to acknowledge the fact that he was a corporeal, living being that she just bumped into.

Determined to figure out what was going on – he wouldn't admit it but he missed her calling him Captain – Sirius set off after her. "Cummings, wait a mo'," he called as he caught up to her. Cummings continued on unfazed and unseeing while Sirius walked backward waving a hand in front of her face. He was very tempted to poke her in the eye just to get her to blink when he bumped into someone. "Sor—Cummings?" Sirius stopped mid apology as he recognized who he bumped into but this was impossible. He was just… Sirius looked around, yes; right in front of him was Cummings. He turned back to look at the person standing behind him that he just ran into, Sirius blinked a couple of times. It was Cummings.

"Alright, what the bloody hell is going on?" It was when Sirius furiously, and very confusedly, asked this question out loud did he start to notice that these weren't the only two Cummings-look-alikes roaming the busy main street of Diagon Alley. In fact they were all behaving oddly as well. There was one repeatedly walking into a wall as if expecting it to move at some point and another one ran into a trolley.

"Hey Sirius," The unmistakable voice of his best mate called out as James made his way through the crowd dragging someone backwards behind him. "I found Cummings!" He was grinning proud of himself.

"Really James," Sirius asked quirking an eyebrow as he took notice of the doppelganger James had a hold of. "So did I," he told him pulling another Cummings replica over to him as it attempted to walk past.

James' eyes widened. He was now staring at three silent, blank staring duplicates of Sirius' newbie. It was enough to mess with one's head. Luckily James was a bit more accustomed with the strange than the average witch or wizard. "Whoa! Did she use Polyjuice Potion again?" He asked. When Remus had informed James of the Polyjuice Potion incident, after laughing for a good three minutes, James had ran from the room to inform Lily, Peter and really anyone else he could find. Sirius didn't live it down for days. He even got a lecture from Moody about leaving his DNA around so freely. Cummings on the other hand just smiled happily through the whole ordeal. It had miffed Sirius.

Sirius shook his head as he turned to the closest replica. "I don't think so." His stormy grey eyes narrowed with scrutiny trying to figure out the secret to the sudden increase in population of Cummingses.

"Found another!" James announced pulling over another blankly staring Cummings. "Cummings, is that you?" He asked but was only answered with silence. James sighed. "I miss her calling me Cobra Commander." Sirius knew how he felt, but unlike James he wouldn't admit it out loud. James snapped his fingers in front of the new arrival's face but she didn't even blink. "Maybe Remus'll know what's going on."

"He's here?" Sirius asked perking up and looking around for a sign of their werewolf friend.

James shook his head. "He's out on some mission but maybe if we corral them," By now James was using extravagant hand gestures and made a circle with his arms. "When he gets back, Remus can study them. You know how he likes to do that." He finished with a nod in Sirius' direction as he started placing the Cummings doppelgangers in a group. The fact that Sirius didn't have a problem picturing James as a sheep dog herding cattle should've been at least a little bit worrisome – to a normal person at any rate – but Sirius just accepted it. James had always been a bit of a strange fellow, which is one of the reasons why Sirius liked him so much.

"True." Sirius concurred as he pulled over another and placed it into the group James was making. It was slowly but steadily growing which was slightly worrisome. "But who knows when he'll be back."

"Dumbledore," answered James.

"That was a rhetorical question James." The hazel-eyed boy shrugged. Sirius' brow furrowed again. "They've got to be coming from somewhere…" He trailed off as they both started to look around for any sign of the original Cummings.

"There!" James pointed and quickly Sirius' head turned in that direction. "Wait, no, that's the loo…why did Cummings just walk into the men's loo?" James asked with his nose slightly wrinkled in confusion.

"Why did that one was just fall into a rubbish bin?" Sirius asked pointing to another.

James stared at the Cummings that was face first in the rubbish bin, legs kicking in the air, for a moment longer. "This is getting confusing," He said turning to Sirius. "Why don't you just yell out you give up?"

Sirius scoffed at the idea. "I'm Sirius Black, I never give up." Sirius believed that he could defeat any obstacle placed in front of him, he was one of the brightest wizards of his age why should he cave at the first sign of difficulty? James on the other hand had a different idea.

"What about that time in second year when—" James started only to get cut off by Sirius. It was a rather embarrassing incident that took place on the sixth floor of Hogwarts. For the rest of his time at the school Sirius couldn't pass the classroom without suppressing a shudder.

"We don't talk about that James!"

James didn't take the hint that he should stop talking and continued on, "Just because of the—."

"_James!_" Sirius quickly glanced around. Besides James and himself there were only three other people that knew what happened, sadly for Sirius those three other people wouldn't think twice about talking about it. But he had been lucky these years that no one had dared speak a word of it, otherwise Sirius' reputation would be vastly different.

"But it was so frilly!" James grinned; his hazel eyes alight with the memory only to receive a glare from Sirius. It was obvious both boys had two completely different perspectives of the memory. "Alright, I won't mention it again." James said with a huff, it was personally one of his favorites.

"I still think you should let Cummings win this one." He continued as another Cummings clone bumped into them. James nonchalantly placed the blank staring replica with the others he grouped together. "It's pretty ingenious. Admit it." James said conversationally as he lifted up the arm of one of the clones and watched as it fell back to her side. "We could've used this at Hogwarts."

Sirius considered this as he poked one that didn't do anything but stare blankly ahead. The way they didn't blink was honestly a little creepy. "They're not responsive."

"Do you really have to be when sitting in History of Magic?" James pointed out as he continued to observe the herd of Cummingses.

"Good point."

A silence fell between the two of them and a couple more clones were herded expertly by James into the ever growing group. "You know what you have to do Sirius." They hazel-eyed man said giving Sirius a look.

Sirius let out a sigh of defeat, James was right. "CUMMINGS! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" He bellowed over the noise of the crowd as one more replica walked by, James caught it by the back of its shirt. "THE LESSON IS OVER!" Sirius yelled again gaining a few odd looks from those walking past him, James and the gaggle of girls that looked comatose.

Cummings grinned as she heard Sirius' voice ring out and quietly made her way over to where he was. "Really Captain," she asked causing both men to jump in surprise.

"Where did you come from?"

"Over there." Cummings pointed over her shoulder, still smiling at Sirius before turning her attention to a nearby replica. "This is honestly a bit freaky, though, I've always wanted a twin…" She trailed off as she scrutinized her blank double with a smile. Cummings couldn't help but feel proud, sure it lacked personality but it looked _just_ like her! She knew Sirius was going to have to give her a gold star for this.

"So," Sirius started. "How'd you come up with…this?" He motioned to the doubles.

"I thought it would be harder to find me in a crowd of me, Captain." Cummings answered him simply. Sirius could see her point. It was a very fine point indeed. But he wasn't going to tell that to her. Why should he start flattering her now? Besides he had more important things to do than flatter Cummings, he had to figure out her first name. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. As James casually suggested she might, Sirius didn't want her to cry. Sirius was lost when it came to crying girls, he'd try to make them feel better and end up making the situation worse. Sometimes for himself, like we he ended up dating Eleanor Blake a fifth year Ravenclaw in his sixth year.

Somehow Sirius had talked himself into a relationship with a girl that was sobbing over the fact that someone bewitched all her textbooks to yell at her very naughty suggestions. The relationship was hell and the reason why Sirius' first instinct was to run when he saw tears in the eyes of the opposite sex.

"It's weird." Sirius told her.

James grinned widely, his hazel alight with possibilities as he said, "I like it; it's like an army of Cummings."

"Yeah, but they don't do much." Cummings stated, pointing out the very obvious. "The Geminio spell really is mostly effective on inanimate objects."

"You're pose-able!" James exclaimed as he started posing the replica closest to him with a look on his face like Father Christmas had just delivered James all the toys in the world.

"Thank you, Cobra Commander." Cummings smiled with the faint dimple in her left cheek showing. She honestly wasn't sure what else to say.

"James, stop playing with Cummings." Sirius rolled his eyes and glanced at Cummings who was giggling immaturely at the innuendo she made out of his sentence.

James pretty much ignored Sirius. "But it's fun, look!" He turned the replica around. Its mouth was hanging open, hands splayed and its thumbs stuck in its ears. Sirius chuckled lightly at the sight while Cummings appraised it with a nod.

That's when Sirius had an idea; a wonderfully brilliant, mischievous idea. "We could set them on Baxter." An impish grin spread across Sirius' lips slowly as plans started forming in his mind. "Think about it…" He trailed off as his glee disappeared as some of the replicas faded away. "Whoa, wait, where did you go?" He asked turning to the real Cummings and pointing to the herd of her blankly staring counterparts.

"The spell only lasts about an hour on living things, Captain." She informed him as a few more disappeared from existence.

"Huh." Sirius poked one of the last ones as it started to fade while James waved goodbye sadly to the posed one that now had its finger stuck up its nose.

Cummings caught Sirius' stormy grey eyes with her large apple green ones and asked coyly, "So do I win, Captain?"

Smiling a crooked smile at his newbie Sirius conceded. "You win, Cummings."

"YES!" She shouted pumping her fist into the air before attacking Sirius with a crushing hug that didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon.


	17. Fourth Lesson

**Potterverse is still owned by Rowling. Thank you everyone for alerting, favoriting, and reviewing. It means a lot that you enjoy this. And I'm sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, I ended up being busier than I expected but with fun things so it wasn't sucktastic. So here's the next part, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cummings had found Sirius in the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters sitting at the table reading _The Daily Prophet._ Without a second thought Cummings bounded over to him and jumped up onto the table next to him then proceeded to stare at him with a smile, not saying a word, until he looked up at her. It was three minutes before Sirius was far too irked by the unwavering stare that he stopped his reading and looked up meeting sparkling apple green eyes. Of course it was Cummings. Sirius was silently thanking Merlin it hadn't been Baxter.

Still smiling at Sirius, Cummings simply asked,_ "_So what's the lesson today, Captain?"

"The lesson," repeated Sirius as he stared at her for a moment. Cummings knew that stare. It was the stare that hid the panic of coming up with a new lesson plan because he once again slacked off.

"Yes, what do you plan to teach me oh wise, Captain?" Cummings asked laying on the charm (and sarcasm of course!) thick. "Let me know your glorious ways of being bad ass so I may one day be that hardcore." She said looking very sincere as she placed a hand over her heart. Sirius was not amused.

"You can shut up now."

"Are you positive Captain? Have I given you enough time to come up with a lesson because I can keep talking." She reassured him with wide worried eyes as her lips twitched, fighting back a smile. It was obvious she was taking the mickey out of him.

Sirius glared at her "I have a lesson."

"And it is?" Cummings asked eagerly. She had talked with the other newbies – gloated in front of Baxter, really – about how their lessons were going. Cummings, hands down, had the best mentor. Everyone else had more structure to their lessons, and sure they _seemed_ to be learning a bit more than she was but, as Cummings figured it, life wasn't structured and these practical lessons were brilliant! Sirius Black was a genius.

"Retrieval," stated Sirius.

Silence followed Sirius' announcement of what the lesson was to be. Cummings has apprehensive about this lesson, retrieval? "And what's the point of this lesson Captain?"

"Sometimes we're sent on missions not to duel with Death Eaters but to search for little baubles or papers with information on them. You have to be quick when taking on these tasks; they are of the more dangerous variety because it's hard to find the objects." Sirius explained. Cummings remained silent as she sat there staring at him not moving save for breathing and the occasional blink. Feeling a little awkward under her stare Sirius continued. "So what I'm going to do is hide an object and time you while you find it."

Still Cummings hadn't said a word, she just sat there staring. Sirius had enough. "Aren't you going to say anything Cummings?" Cummings would like to take this time to take back her previous statement about how Sirius Black was a genius.

"You're teaching me how to _fetch?_" Cummings asked dubiously.

"Well," Sirius trailed off trying to defend the lesson when he realized that Cummings was right. Sirius was basically teaching her glorified fetch. He wasn't going to admit it though because honestly there was a difference. Playing fetch, though it stretched the legs, was pointless while retrieving information was important. "Not technically."

"Captain," Cummings started, her brow furrowing, "may I ask you a question?"

Sirius couldn't see the harm so he shrugged and said, "Sure."

"And just so you know, I feel close enough after these many weeks to talk to you like this." She reassured the older male which only succeeded in making him wary of what she might say. "But, erm, that's beside the point." She shook her head, digressing before bluntly asking, "Captain, do I look like a dog to you?"

Immediately Sirius said, "No." But then he thought about it and adjusted his previous statement. "Well, if I squint my eyes and tilt my head like this," He said squinting his eyes and tilting his head before he noticed the look Cummings was giving him. Immediately Sirius brought his head back up and stopped squinting as he quickly muttered, "Vaguely, very vaguely."

"Captain, I am no dog. I will not play fetch." She said putting her foot down figuratively since there was a good six inches between her hanging feet and the floor.

"I'll buy you a Chocolate Frog afterwards." Sirius bargained. Cummings would like to take this time to take back the taking back of her previous statement about Sirius Black's level of genius. Obviously the man was brilliant. Cummings loved Chocolate Frogs.

"Captain, you've got yourself a game of fetch." She said jumping down off the table and standing next to him. "I mean, this is a fine lesson in retrieval Captain, a fine one indeed." She amended with a nod. Sirius was honestly a bit surprised his bribery worked so easily but shrugged it off to figuring that after these past couple of months he was finally starting to understand the odd ex-Hufflepuff.

"Well, we'll meet back here tomorrow. We'll start off small and then slowly work our way to a bigger location each time you've managed to find the object." Sirius instructed.

"Deal and Captain?"

"Yes Cummings?"

"It better not be a rubber ball." She told him with slightly narrowed eyes.

Sirius let a loud laugh. "It won't be a rubber ball Cummings. It'll be much harder than that."

"Good." She said with a curt nod seemingly all business-like before flouncing out of the room with Sirius' laughter trailing after her.


	18. Retrieval pt 1

**As per usual Potterverse is not mine. I'm also posting this a day earlier than I usually do because I don't know how busy I'm going to be since my classes are coming to an end and my summer job is coming to a start. Plus, my best friend's birthday is this week. So, without further ado, here's the next bit I hope you enjoy and thank you all who've read, reviewed, favorited and alerted. You're amazing.**

* * *

Sirius was confident, but so was Cummings. He had found the largest room in Headquarters for their first exercise in Retrieval. He had also found an easily losable object to hide. It was brilliant if he was so bold to say – which he was. Cummings just stood there with a faint smile on her lips, her coppery chestnut hair loose and her fringe clipped back out of her face, as she quietly listened to Sirius. She would let him think he had the upper hand. Cummings was nice like that.

"You are going to try and find this." Sirius told her as he held up the white marble king chess piece in front of her face so Cummings could get a good look at it. Her apple green eyes flickered from Sirius' face to the chess piece, lingering there for a moment before she looked back at him. "It'll be hidden in this room. You'll get ten minutes to try and find it since it is a pretty big room and it's a chess piece after all."

"Okay." Cummings nodded accepting the challenge Sirius bestowed upon her.

"And you better find it because Remus says I'll have to buy him a new chess set if I lose it. I already lost four other pieces," he trailed off in thought, trying to remember where he had placed them before clearing his throat and getting back to the task at hand; instructing Cummings. "Right, so just go off into the kitchen and I'll call you back when it's time to search for it alright?"

"Aye, aye Captain," saluted Cummings as she happily walked into the kitchen where Lily was sitting drinking tea and going over her next lesson plan. She was well organized like that. Cummings plopped down in a chair at the small kitchen table across from Lily who looked up from her papers with her stunning emerald green eyes.

"I thought you were training with Sirius." Lily commented smiling at the girl she and her close friends had come to adore.

Cummings folded her arms on the table top and rested her chin on them. "He's hiding his chess piece in the library." The younger girl told the beautiful redhead. Lily paused for a moment and pressed her lips together in a thin line before asking,

"Is that innuendo?" With Sirius one can never know.

"No." Cummings answered simply as she smiled lightly at Lily.

"Why is he hiding his chess piece?" Lily asked her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowing slightly trying to understand why Sirius would be doing such an odd thing. Then again, Lily figured she should stop trying to figure out half the things Sirius does – especially when it came to teaching Cummings. There was still that whole mustache debacle that she was unclear about…

"Well, _technically,_" Cummings emphasized. "It's Squadron Leader's but it's all part of the lesson." Lily couldn't deny that the mystery of the hidden chess piece didn't pique her interest because it did. She couldn't fathom how that could be part of any lesson and Lily had made quite a few lessons!

"What's the lesson?"

"Retrieval."

"Retrieval?" Lily parroted and Cummings nodded. "Why are you—" Lily tried to ask but was cut off by Sirius obnoxiously yelling for his newbie.

"CUMMINGS!" Cummings perked up like a little puppy at the sound of hearing her master's call. It was adorable and also worrisome. Sirius wasn't the best when it came to pets; he had killed the goldfish he won at that Muggle carnival Lily had taken him, James, Peter and Remus to.

"I've got to go, Captain's calling." Cummings smiled brilliantly showing off the faint dimple in her left cheek. Lily nodded returning the smile with her own before Cummings flounced out of the kitchen and to the large room where Sirius had hidden the King. "Hullo Captain!" Cummings greeted Sirius stopping in front of him bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ready?" He asked smirking. Sirius was really patting himself on the back for this one, it was brilliant.

Cummings nodded enthusiastically. "I believe so Captain."

"Go." Sirius told her as he started the small hourglass timer and Cummings cautiously stepped into the room, her apple green eyes carefully scanning the room. She stopped in the middle of the room and spun around slowly once before walking around the large room. Sirius watched her with his stormy grey eyes and his smirk on his lips. Every so often Cummings would look behind objects but not much more than that. She didn't even go through the drawers of the desk that was in the room, Sirius frowned slightly at this. He was hoping she'd check it.

Pulling out of his thoughts Sirius noticed Cummings walking casually back towards him before stopping a few paces away. "Why are you just standing there, you didn't even properly look and you've got six minutes left!" Sirius pointed out holding up the hourglass.

Smiling endearingly at Sirius, Cummings walked closer to him and held out her hand. "Here you go Captain." Cummings dropped the white marble chess piece gingerly into Sirius' hand before walking right past him and out of the room to go back and see Lily again.

"But…" Sirius trailed off staring unbelievably at the object in his hand, unable to comprehend that on the first try Cummings had succeeded.


	19. Retrieval pt 2

**Potterverse still does not belong to me. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews, favoriting, alerting and taking the time to actually read this. You're awesome. Just thought I should let you know. Here's the next bit, enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius was flustered, Cummings succeeding on the first try was not something he was ever expecting or used to. Lily had thought it was about time that she had succeeded with flying colors but didn't like that Sirius hadn't praised her for it. Sirius couldn't praise Cummings; he was too busy trying to figure out ways to make her fail. He had to restore order to the already chaotic world. One of the only constants that he could count on was that Cummings would slowly catch on to what he was teaching after failing miserably three or four times previously in hilarious ways. That was just the way things worked!

Cummings, on the other hand, didn't mind all too much. She had found it fun to leave Sirius speechless the other day. And even though she didn't need to repeat the lesson – in her opinion – the teen figured it was best to humor the older ex-Gryffindor for Sirius was quite determined. And when he was determined his face scrunched up in this odd way that made Cummings giggle and no doubt made Baxter swoon.

"Last time was a fluke; the room was just too small." Sirius told her with conviction as if he was trying to convince Cummings that this was the only reason she succeeded.

"Of course Captain." Cummings nodded solemnly.

"So I've already hidden the chess piece you found yesterday around the entire Headquarters. You've got fifteen minutes to find it." Sirius smirked.

"You're giving me more time Captain." She noted personally wondering why he would do so since last time she completed the lesson in less than ten minutes.

"It's a big house Cummings." Sirius pointed out. He knew she was going to fail this time but he figured he should at least pretend to believe in her. Encouragement was important.

"Of course Captain."

"Ready?" Sirius asked and Cummings replied with a nod. "Go." He told her as he flipped over the small hourglass timer and smirked as he watched Cummings leave in search of the small chess piece in the large house.

Curious, James walked up to Sirius with his brows furrowed. "Why are you just standing there smirking?" He asked pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Proud of himself, Sirius explained to his best mate. "I've hidden one of Moony's chess pieces around Headquarters and I'm timing Cummings to see if she can find it in less than fifteen minutes."

James frowned slightly looking at Sirius who had been staring down the hall that Cummings had walked down. "That's a bit cruel; she won't be able to do that."

Sirius looked back at James. "It's not cruel. Besides, she's used to failure by now." Sirius defended himself; he was armed with the truth.

"Well then," James said shrugging it off for Sirius had a point, Cummings usually did fail – a lot – and figured that it was all in good fun anyway. "That makes it all better." Time passed as the two men stood there waiting for Cummings to locate the hidden chess piece. Every so often they'd comment on something or tell each other a joke. Only once did Cummings walk past them quietly humming to herself, looking completely at ease with her task. "How much time now?" James asked glancing at Sirius. Sirius in turn looked down at the hourglass.

"She's got nine minutes left."

James shook his head of untamable jet black hair. "There's no way she's going to find it." He said and not even ten seconds later did Cummings walk up to the two of them.

"Hullo Cobra Commander." She grinned at James, her faint dimple showing. James couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hello Cummings."

"Captain," Cummings said with a nod holding out her hand that was closed around something. Sirius cautiously held out his free hand towards Cummings. Still smiling like everything was sunshine and daisies Cummings let five white marble chess pieces drop into Sirius' hand before walking off. Hazel and stormy grey eyes stared, stunned, at the chess pieces that were unassumingly lying in Sirius' open hand. James was the first to speak.

"I thought you said you hid only one."

"I did." Sirius replied honestly, he had only hid one – the King.

"What's with the other ones?"

"Those are the other pieces I lost." It was silent for a moment before James came to the only possible conclusion, a conclusion that Sirius wasn't willing to agree with but he knew it was true.

"She's good."


	20. Retrieval pt 3

**Potterverse is not mine. Thank you everyone for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing. There has been a few guesses as to how Cummings has succeeded so brilliantly at finding the chess piece (and on one occasion pieces) and this, my gentle readers, is where you find out how amazing she really is. I'm also posting this earlier because this week is finals week, I don't know if I'd have the time to post it later (I _should_ be studying right now, actually), so here it is and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was a blustery day and along with a light jacket Cummings had her old house scarf of bumblebee yellow and black wrapped around her neck to keep her warm. Her coppery chestnut hair was pulled back in a French braid to keep it from flying in her face. Sirius of course looked fabulous standing next to her and not just because Cummings wasn't a looker like Lily Evans. Sirius somehow always managed to look good despite whatever Mother Nature decided to throw his way.

Except for the third Hogsmeade trip of the year in sixth year, Sirius had hid his shame under James' invisibility cloak. That was also the weekend he decided that James was only allowed to practice new charms on Peter or Remus.

"I assume you're familiar with Hogsmeade Cummings." Sirius said glancing down at his newbie that stood next to him, her eyes sparkling as she looked around the streets with a smile on her face.

"I am Captain." She nodded glancing at Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks.

Grinning slyly Sirius continued talking. "The chess piece is hidden in this town."

Cummings looked up at Sirius' handsome face as the wind blew about his shaggy black hair. Somewhere Baxter was probably sitting in front of a Muggle fan trying to get the same look, Cummings would swear to it. Especially when it came down to it, when the wind blew Baxter's hair about he looked like had stuck his finger in a Muggle electrical socket. "The entire town," inquired Cummings.

"Just the main part really," amended Sirius. The village was actually quite large if you included all the houses. Those parts of Hogsmeade weren't really ever allowed to be explored. Besides, the main part was gigantic anyway. Cummings was sure to fail. The thought made Sirius smile, he wouldn't be thwarted this time and balance would be restored! "You've got twenty minutes."

"You increased the time again Captain." Cummings pointed out.

"I know." Sirius nodded. Even if he gave her an hour she wouldn't find it – he had hidden it good!

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked raising her eyebrows as she lightly tightened the scarf around her neck.

"Yes."

"Is that your final answer?" Cummings asked one more time. She was trying to help Sirius out here by making it more difficult for her but he obviously wasn't taking the bait.

"Shut up Cummings and go find Remus' piece." Sirius told her. Cummings giggled immaturely at his words.

"Whatever you say Captain."

"I say go," said Sirius as he started the small hourglass timer. With one last smile in Sirius' direction Cummings starting walking off down the street. Staring down at the timer in his hand Sirius figured he had enough time for a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

The door to the Three Broomsticks opened letting a gust of wind into the cozy, loud pub. But no voice was as loud as or more noticeable than that of Sirius Black who was in the middle of telling Madame Rosemerta a particularly embarrassing story about James. Cummings grinned, unwinding her scarf from around her neck as she walked over to Sirius. "So there James is, practically starkers with this purple…" Sirius trailed off as he noticed Cummings walk up next to him.

Without a word about it Cummings set the chess piece on the counter next to Sirius as she sat on the empty stool next to him, while she set her scarf down on her other side. Sirius stared at the small white marble king. "Can I get a Butterbeer please?" Cummings asked with a smile. Sirius was still staring at the king. Madame Rosemerta nodded at the girl before leaving to get her, her drink.

Sirius' stormy grey eyes finally pulled away from the chess piece and looked at the little hourglass timer. "It's only been nine and a half minutes."

Cummings thanked Madame Rosemerta before taking a long sip of her drink. "It took that long?" She asked frowning as turned her attention towards her mentor. Cummings was disappointed in herself. She had been sure that she had found the chess piece quicker than that. She was a disgrace to the name of Hufflepuff. Though Sirius didn't remark, he just stared at Cummings still unable to accept the fact that she had succeeded again. "Is there something on my face Captain?" Cummings asked wiping her entire face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"_How do you keep doing that?_" Sirius inquired earnestly.

"Doing what exactly Captain?"

"Finding this so easily? It should be practically impossible!" Sirius voice rose as he finally spoke out about what was bugging him so much. "And here you are, every single bloody time all 'la-de-da here you go Captain.' How does that even work?" He asked his breathing a bit erratic from his diatribe. Sirius sat there waiting for an explanation while Cummings secretly hoped that Sirius' impression of her wasn't really how she sounded. Honestly, it made her sound like a teenage boy going through puberty. It wasn't flattering at all.

Cummings' patented smile spread across her face as she decided to put Sirius' mind at ease. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, Captain." Sirius leaned in slightly as Cummings took another sip of her Butterbeer – just to keep him in suspense a moment longer. "Hufflepuffs, are particularly good finders." Cummings tipped her drink in his direction after revealing her secret and took another sip. Sirius continued to stare, his stormy grey eyes boring into her. "What?"

"That's your explanation?" Sirius asked incredulously. "'Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders'?" Not seeing the problem Cummings nodded her head. Sirius stared then shook his head. Obviously he was trying to find some deeper meaning in her succeeding than there really was. Come to think of it, the Hogwarts Lost and Found was run by Hufflepuffs… Sirius cleared his throat. "Well I've got to say, that was pretty anticlimactic," he told Cummings before sipping his own drink.

"I'll say." Cummings agreed before looking over at him out of the corner of her eye. "What do we do now Captain?"

It was silent for a moment, the voices of the other patrons in the bar mingling into one loud murmur of background noise, as Sirius contemplated what to do next. "Want to pull a prank on Baxter?"

Cummings' grin widened showing off the faint dimple in her left cheek and lighting up her sparkling apple green eyes at Sirius' offer. "Oh Captain, I thought you'd never ask!"

Forty-seven minutes later Sirius and Cummings were sitting on a couch at Headquarters while Lily paced back and forth in front of them using extravagant hand gestures as she furiously scolded the pair. The mentor and mentee sat there quietly only half-listening to the redhead's explanation of why making it that any time Baxter tried to cast a spell butterflies would shoot out of the end of his wand was a bad thing. They thought it was hilarious. So did James. James though had enough sense to stop laughing once Lily found out, as did Remus. Cummings and Sirius wished they had been that bright. Sirius was getting bored and Cummings' left bum cheek was becoming numb.

"I don't think I've ever been scolded this long before." Cummings whispered to Sirius as she kept her eyes on Lily to make sure that she wasn't heard. She didn't want another scolding. Sirius' stormy grey eyes followed Lily as well as he replied in the same low whisper.

"If she goes on for another twenty minutes she'll have beaten McGonagall in my sixth year." It was a glorious scolding if there ever was one. He had never seen McGonagall that angry before, some of her hair had even fallen out of place! Silence fell between the two of them as Lily now rounded onto her sixth point of why the prank that they pulled was 'not only stupid and immature but dangerous'.

"Want to place bets?" Cummings inquired quietly leaning a little closer to Sirius so he could hear her over Lily whose voice rose to an even higher volume. Cummings had no doubt that she could make a great mother…or teacher. Lily Evans could give Minerva McGonagall a run for her money when it came to scolding.

Sirius shrugged. "Sure."

"Two Galleons says she doesn't make it past ten minutes." Cummings was sure that Lily would run out of steam by then.

"Three says she does. James has been unusually good lately so Lily hasn't been able to scold anyone lately."

"It's on." Cummings said as they shook hands and continued to sit there, only this time both of them silently counting the time passing until Lily finally just shut her gob.


	21. Surprise Lesson

**I don't own Potterverse, still. Even in my absence from here I was still unable to attain it. Damn. Which brings me to my apology. I'm so super sorry I haven't updated in what I'm pretty sure it weeks! Things have been a bit odd lately apart from starting my summer job and going on a week trip to California (specifically Disneyland). But here is the update and since I doubt I'll be going out of state again for the rest of the summer I should be able to update more regularly again, also since I actually know my work schedule as well. Once again, I am so sorry for the lack of updates but thank you to all you lovely people that have read, reviewed, favorited and alerted. You are absolutely wonderful and really make my day. So without further ado, here is the update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius stopped walking as he noticed the copper chestnut hair of his newbie off to the side conversing with a stranger. Instantly, a mischievous smile slowly slide into place on his handsome face with his stormy grey eyes sparkling with a hidden plan. James walked back a few steps when Sirius didn't respond to his amazing joke. The punch line was delivered perfectly and where he should've had laughs there was silence, along with one very offended looking old witch. "What are you doing?" James asked.

"Teaching," answered Sirius smirking. James followed Sirius' line of sight to see Cummings.

"She's talking to someone, Padfoot." James pointed out. He wasn't even aware that they had started a new lesson.

"And she needs to be constantly vigilant." Sirius responded like it was completely logical. James could see his point, sort of…

"You're not even that vigilant."

Sirius shrugged. "I know that, you know that but I highly doubt Cummings knows that and I doubt she'll care." Glancing from his friend to the girl who was talking to some bloke James highly doubted that Sirius was correct.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Sirius smiled at James. "Trust me, Prongs."

Without missing a beat James replied. "I trust you, Padfoot." There was no one he trusted more, except maybe Lily but it was a tossup. "I just think you're wrong." Sirius snorted.

"Me, wrong? Ha!" Realizing that he wouldn't be able to talk Sirius out of his plan of attack James just shrugged as Sirius started sneaking up behind an unsuspecting Cummings. He looked ridiculous to be honest. So James continued to watch highly amused. When Sirius was a good two feet away he crouched down before jumping onto her back.

Cummings stopped midsentence as she felt the sudden weight of someone on her back. Instantly she started flailing her arms, accidentally smacking the bloke she was talking to in the nose. Hard. "WAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Cummings yelled trying to get at the beast that was on her back but couldn't really do much. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Calmly Sirius jumped off of Cummings' back. As soon as the weight was lifted Cummings spun around to see her mentor standing there unflustered by what just happened. Sirius was the king of cool. "Captain?"

"Constant vigilance, Cummings." Sirius told her with a slight nod.

"You've got be kidding me!" Cummings said throwing her hands in the air realizing that she had her wand in hand the whole time. "I thought we finished that?"

"You can never finish being vigilant and you forgot to use your wand." He lectured on. Sirius was enjoying this. Cummings failed. All was right with the world. And that paranoid feeling he got that something catastrophic was going to happen – like, say, the end of the world – was gone.

"You attacked me! We're not even practicing constant vigilance anymore!" Cummings tried to defend herself. The bloke she had been talking to poked her shoulder with his elbow as he kept his hands over his face where his nose just so happened to be leaking a lot of blood. Cummings and Sirius' attention turned towards the man.

"I'm just going to go."

"What? No! I…did I do that?" Cummings asked sheepishly and he just nodded. "I'm sorry it's just—"

"You don't have to explain, really. I'm just going to leave." Sighing Cummings watched him walk off, leaving her with Sirius.

"Captain!" Cummings turned to him wailing and even flailing her arms a bit for added dramatics. "You ruined everything!"

Sirius smirked at her behavior. "What, were you trying to get a date Cummings?"

"NO!" Cummings bit back instantly.

"No?" His smirk widened. Sirius knew what was up. After spending the majority of his life _this_ attractive, he knew when someone was trying to make a love connection.

"That's what I said Captain."

"Really, what's this then, an address?" Sirius grinned pulling the slip of parchment Cummings has out of her hand waggling his eyebrows before looking down and reading what was written. Instantly his face tinted red as he commented, "Oh, not an address."

"No, not an address Captain," affirmed Cummings snatching the parchment back from Sirius leaving the two in an awkward silence as she pocketed the parchment.

Sirius felt that he should say something, though he wasn't sure what. He could always take the mickey out of her about what he read but one could be sensitive about that type of thing, especially with what he read. "You know St. Mungo's can take of that right? It's nothing to be," Sirius coughed awkwardly, "ashamed of. I mean it's not like it's uncommon. My third year at Hogwarts there was an outbreak; sure the kids who got it were mocked mercilessly …mostly by James and myself but that doesn't mean we'd look at you any differently Cummings. I think—" With her eyebrows furrowed Cummings watched Sirius as he awkwardly stumbled his way through what he was trying to say when she had an epiphany of sorts.

"Sweet Merlin's knickers in a box Captain, the message is on the other side!" Cummings pulled out the parchment and shoved it at Sirius, her own face turning a little red seeing as he thought she needed to be treated for, well, yeah…

Sirius looked down at the other side of the parchment, grey eyes quickly scanning the words. "What is this—is this a shopping list?"

Cummings sighed. "Yes Captain."

"Was it for that bloke with the bloody nose?"

"Yes. I was trying to be helpful." Cummings informed Sirius. It was in fact possible for Cummings to be a sweet and caring girl. You just had to not know her really well.

"And then I jumped you." Sirius gestured between the two of them. Cummings nodded.

"Yes Captain."

"Oh." Sirius nodded lightly as a silence fell between the two of them. "Oops." Sirius shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. Cummings on the other hand thought differently and leveled him with a look. Sirius didn't like being on the receiving end of _the look_. It made him feel like he was a little tyke back at home with his dear mum, or being scolded by Lily. Sirius wasn't a fan of either so he decided to turn the situation around to his advantage. "You still forgot your wand. Constant vigilance Cummings."

Cummings sighed. Of course Sirius would point out her failure, she was used to it by now but it was a bit tiresome. "Of course Captain." Sirius nodded before leaving Cummings who stuck her tongue out at him.

As Sirius made his way back to James he noticed his best mate laughing up a storm. "Shut up."

James tried to sober up but it was futile. He couldn't get the image of what just happened out of his mind. "You looked like a right loon, you know that right?" James asked chuckling and clapping a hand on Sirius' shoulder as they walked off towards the shop they had been heading to in the first place.


	22. Fifth Lesson

**Potterverse is not mine. So, I feel like I have some explaining to do for my very lack of updates. It's been almost an entire month and for that I apologize. My work schedule was changed to where I didn't have much time for anything else besides work and sleep but now it's changed again, back to almost how it used to be. So I should have time now. Also, I had no idea having a boyfriend was so time consuming. Very inexperienced in that area, so sorry on that one too. **

**Good news though, this is one of the longer updates and I promise I won't abandon this story (Cummings is way too cool to leave hanging), but updates will probably be irregular. Now that apologizing is over I want to thank EVERYONE, all those you have read, alerted, favorited and especially reviewed (I love hearing what you like about the story). You're amazing. And here's the new update, enjoy!**

* * *

James walked into headquarters rubbing his hands on his pants, trying to get the mud and ash marks off that were in a result of his newbie performing a spell incorrectly and catching fire to his eyebrows. After putting out the fire with the water from a nearby puddle James smashed Buford's face into, he had sent him to St. Mungo's for some fixing up of his face area. Across the room James noticed his good mate Sirius turning something over in his hands. Curiously, James walked over.

"What do you got there Padfoot?" James asked tilting his head up a bit to catch a better glimpse of whatever it was Sirius had.

"Nicked it from Moody's cloak," answered Sirius as he held up the small vial filled with clear liquid and looked at James. "I was trying to get his flask though." Sirius frowned bringing the small bottle back into the palm of his hand and stared at it.

James raised an eyebrow. "Why were you trying to do that?" Of course James was sure he knew the answer. Moody always carried around a flask but would never tell anyone what was in it. The latest rumor was that it was Firewhiskey. Or Polyjuice Potion, that way no one would ever know how Moody truly looked. James personally was leaning more towards the Firewhiskey rumor.

Sirius shrugged. "Curiosity."

"So what is it?"

Sirius shrugged again, this time looking back up at James. "Not sure, but there's not a lot of it. Reckon Moony will know?"

James turned and yelled out across the room, "Oi! Moony!" And beckoned to their werewolf friend with a frantic wave. Remus returned the gesture with a calm holding up of one finger. Nodding to Remus James turned back to Sirius and suggested, "Maybe you should sniff it."

Sirius' face scrunched up in disapproval. "And possibly get poisoned? I'd rather not Prongs."

"Suit yourself." James shrugged grabbing the bottle from Sirius. "If I die, tell Lily I love her." He told Sirius in a serious manner. Dramatically James uncapped the vial and took a deep whiff of what was inside. Both ex-Gryffindors stood without moving for a good minute, waiting to see if James would keel over and die. He didn't.

"You're not dead yet." Sirius commented poking James. "I'll take that as a good sign. You feel alright?"

"Yeah." James replied as Sirius took the bottle back from him. He stared at the contents curiously. And was honestly quite tempted to drink it, if James didn't die from sniffing it then it couldn't be too bad, right?

"What do you want?" Remus asked finally walking over to the two more goofy ones of the Marauder group. Sirius looked up from the vial.

"Moony, what's this?" Sirius asked shoving the vial into Remus' face so all that he could see was the blurry figure of Sirius' massive hand and whatever shiny object he was holding.

Gently taking it from Sirius' grasp Remus' eyes scrutinized the vial's contents before answering. "Veritaserum, where'd you get it?"

"Are you saying that I couldn't have made this Moony?" Sirius asked affronted that his good friend doubted his potion making abilities. Sure there was cause for that doubt, especially that one time in fourth year but Peter's eyebrows grew back and his nose looks completely normal now! Sirius took back the vial. "I'm insulted."

Remus rolled his eyes; Sirius lacked the patience it would take to brew a correct batch of Veritaserum so it was obvious this handy work wasn't his. "Who'd you take it from?"

"Oh, now you're implying I _stole_ it!" Sirius asked dramatically. If Remus had any doubt before it was washed away now, Sirius definitely took the vial from someone. When he accomplished something difficult like this, he had a much more subtle air about himself. "Is your opinion of me really that low?" Remus stared at Sirius. "Moody's cloak."

Remus' molten chocolate eyes widened significantly, almost to the point where both Sirius and James were sure they'd fall out of his skull. "You stole it from Moody?"

Sirius pressed his lips into a thin line and tapped a couple of fingers on his chin before slowly refuting Remus' accusation. "Stole is a strong word, I prefer borrowed it without his knowledge but I have all the intentions of giving it back to him." Remus highly doubted that, Sirius could tell by the look his werewolf friend was giving him.

"I wasn't even going to use it. It's not like I could use it for anything anyway. Really who could I…" Sirius trailed off as his storm grey eyes landed on the coppery chestnut hair that bounced around the room. "…use it on." He finished as a wide grin spread across Sirius' attractive face as he got one of the most brilliant ideas he ever had. And Sirius knows brilliance, he has met himself

"I know that look." Remus commented wary.

"Padfoot's just got an idea Moony." James smiled. He enjoyed it when Sirius had an idea. Fun times would be had by all, and by all that usually meant the Marauders. James turned his hazel eyes onto the object Sirius was staring at. His smile fell. "No!" James gasped. "But, it's Cummings. She's so nice. We like her Padfoot, remember that." He told his best mate shaking him by his shoulders to emphasize his point.

"She's supposed to be your pupil not your lab rat." Remus added looking over at poor, unsuspecting Cummings. There was a mad glint to Sirius' storm grey eyes as his smile became more impish – oh the possibilities!

"We _like_ her Sirius, don't do it!" At this time James' gorgeous ginger girlfriend walked up to the three men.

"Who do "we" like?" She asked before kissing James and noticing the look Sirius had.

"Cummings."

Lily's head turned swiftly towards Sirius as the corners of her lips pulled down into a slight frown as she scolded the pureblood with highly amusing yet horrible plans for his unsuspecting newbie. "She is a nice girl, you better be good to her Sirius."

Hearing Lily scold him Sirius immediately put on an innocent look as he gasped, "Me? How could you assume otherwise?"

Suspicious, Lily pointed to Sirius' hand. "What's that in your hand?"

Quickly Sirius pocketed the vial. "Nothing." Lily raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, giving Sirius a look. "It's for my next lesson with Cummings."

"Sirius."

Sirius ignored her warning tone and called out across the room, "Oi! Cummings!" Immediately Cummings perked up and looked over from where she was discussing the pros and cons of adding a flame thrower to the front of all racing brooms to improve the interest in Quidditch with one of the other newbies. Her one-dimpled grin spread across her face and she made her way over, a little swagger in her step. Obviously she was hanging around Sirius too much.

"Well hullo there Captain." She stopped in front of the four good school friends. "Squadron Leader, Cobra Commander, Mrs. Cobra Commander." Cummings nodded to Lily who blushed lightly at being addressed as James' Missus.

"I've got your next lesson Cummings." Sirius smiled smugly.

Cummings' jaw dropped and her apple green eyes grew a full size bigger than they usually were. "Really?" She asked. Cummings was sure this was something to alert the wizard press about. Sirius had planned a lesson ahead of time? The world must be ending…wait a mo'… no, that's just some power-hungry, egomaniac with a face not even a Basilisk would look at.

Sirius frowned. It wasn't impossible to plan lessons. "Yes really, don't give me that look. I could plan lessons."

Cummings shook her head. "No you couldn't Captain."

"Shove it Cummings."

"Aye, aye Captain." Cummings saluted happily before asking, "What is the lesson today?" A smile reappeared on Sirius' handsome face as he set his plan in motion.

"You're going to learn how to battle the effects of Veritaserum." Both Remus and James cringed at the thought of Cummings going through this "brilliant" lesson, the poor girl.

"A theory lesson?" Lily asked somewhat skeptical and amazed that Sirius would put practical lessons on the backburner for more book-type work.

Cummings scrunched her nose. "That sounds a bit boring Captain."

Sirius shook his head, his perfectly coifed hair shining in the light. In a corner Baxter was probably swooning. "Not in theory." Cummings dimpled smile returned at full force.

"Right, well, okay then." She nodded before pausing, giving Sirius a confused look that reminded him of a puppy he once saw in a Muggle pet shop window. Sirius was always fond of dogs… "But, erm, Captain?"

"Yes Cummings?"

"How is this supposed to help me fight Death Eaters exactly?" Cummings scratched the back of her head and started at her mentor.

"Yes Sirius, how is this supposed to help her?" Lily asked with a cold hard glare that Sirius or the other two boys had seen since that one prank in third year where they made Snape's knickers float across the ceiling all day in the Great Hall.

"Say the Order entrusted you with important information." Sirius started, spinning a hypothetic scenario.

"Why would they do that?" Cummings inquired. Really, why would they choose her? She was loud and sometimes sucked at keeping secrets.

"Because you're part of the Order," reasoned Sirius. She still couldn't see it.

"But I'm a newbie Captain; no one would tell me anything of importance."

"You're not going to stay a newbie forever Cummings." Sirius told her a bit exasperated that she kept contradicting what he was trying to tell her. Cummings opened her mouth again but Sirius cut her off. "For the love of Merlin, Cummings, just _pretend_ that the Order likes you enough to entrust you with important information."

Cummings shrugged. "If you say so Captain, I'll pretend." Cummings closed her eyes delving into her imagination, unaware of the weird faces she was making that was causing Lily and the boys to stare at her unsure of what _exactly_ she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sirius finally asked.

With her eyes still shut tight Cummings answered, "Pretending Captain."

The four ex-Gryffindors shared at look. "Alright, well then, say because of some twist of fate you forgot all the magnificent lessons I taught you." Lily snorted at Sirius' exaggeration. Or, at least, what _she_ thought was an exaggeration. If you asked Cummings or Sirius himself they would both answer that they were indeed magnificent lessons. In fact, Sirius gave a small lecture on how magnificent the lessons were, as did Cummings. She stole his note cards. "And you get captured by Death Eaters."

Cummings let out a gasp. "Oh sweet Merlin's lacy knickers." The group quietly snickered at Cummings' exclamation.

"Now, they need the information that the Order entrusted to you, how do you think they'll go about getting it?" Sirius asked solemnly.

Cummings wet her lips and furrowed her brow in concentration, eyes still closed, before answering. "I see…rabbits, lots and lots of rabbits…" There was an exchange of looks. Honestly, what were rabbits going to do?

"Try again." Sirius told her.

"Cruciatus Curse?" Cummings offered up and James perked up.

"She's got a point there." James pointed to Sirius but he wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up James, I'm trying to do something here."

"Captain?" Cummings' head turned in Sirius' direction, awaiting his next words that weren't a slight scolding at his friend.

"Erm, they don't have their wands."

"Physical violence?"

James' hazel eyes widened as he looked to Sirius again, pointing at Cummings. "That also seems like something they'd do."

"_James!_" Sirius growled.

"Sorry." James mumbled, pouting a little. Lily gave him a reassuring side hug, letting him know that Sirius was in fact being the unreasonable dolt in this situation.

"They have a potions kit." Sirius stated.

"Oh," Cummings nodded accepting the new twist in the scenario. "Threaten me with a poison?"

James opened his mouth again to point out that; once again, Cummings had a very good point when Sirius shot him a look that had James back in Lily's comforting embrace, her fingers running through his untidy black hair. "What about Veritaserum?"

Cummings scoffed. "Oh they wouldn't have that; it takes much too long to brew."

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh and glared up at the ceiling, very close to hitting himself in the face. Lily and Remus, on the other hand, smiled. They were quite proud of the ex-Hufflepuff and her knowledge of how to brew potions. Besides, it was fun seeing Sirius annoyed. "They already have the potion brewed."

"Oh…well in that case I'm screwed Captain, it makes you tell the truth." Finally Cummings opened her eyes and turned them onto Sirius.

"Not if I teach you how to battle the effects!" Sirius grinned widely and quite excited. "And I'm going to do that by giving you some of the potion over the course of the next couple of weeks and you've got to try and stop yourself from telling the truth." Cummings visibly gulped, her apple green eyes sparkling with a hint of worry.

"Are you sure this is safe Captain?" Sirius brushed her concern off with a wave of his hand and a roll of his eyes.

"What have you got to lose?" He asked blasé.

"Nothing but my dignity, Captain," answered Cummings without missing a beat and completely serious.

"Well then in that case you haven't got much to lose then." Sirius clapped a hand on her shoulder and smiled a smile that could win him the newly established contest in _Witch Weekly_'s most charming smile. "We start tomorrow."

"Goody." Cummings replied sarcastically and very not thrilled.


	23. Veritaserum pt 1

**Potterverse is not mine. Hey look, this one is starting off with a disclaimer and an apology just like the other one. But really, I'm sorry for not updating. My work schedule is more unstable than Bellatrix's sanity. And I'm also sorry if this isn't as fantastic as other updates but at least I've had a chance to update. Now thank you everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and of course reviewed. You all are super fantastic and make my day brighter. Without further ado, here's the update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting at the kitchen table at headquarters eating breakfast with Cummings who was humming happily as she munched on her buttered toast. Lily was worriedly reading _The Daily Prophet_, her brow furrowed as she read about the disasters befalling the wizarding world. Cummings – who gave up reading the paper because it was honestly kind of depressing now with all the death – was blissfully unaware of the danger that had just managed to pass over them as she took a sip of her morning tea. At that moment a concerned Marlene McKinnon walked into the kitchen twisted at the middle with her hands on her bum trying to get a better look at it.

"Hey Lils," She called pulling Lily out of her depressing read. Hearing her name Lily looked up, putting the newspaper down and looked up at the blonde bombshell. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Lily asked giving her complete attention to the girl. By this time Cummings had stopped humming and was staring at Marlene interested in the question.

"Do these Muggle trousers make my bum look big?" She asked turning around to show Lily her backside in all its big, round glory. Cummings bit her lip to stifle a giggle. Lily quietly sighed, sometimes Marlene could be a very vein little witch.

"Marlene you look fine, isn't that right Cummings?" Lily asked looking towards the younger girl who nodded.

"Your bum looks _huge_ in those trousers." Cummings told her. "Massive." The ex-Hufflepuff added on pointing at Marlene with her half-eaten piece of toast. "You should think about using a shrinking charm on it, otherwise it might try and take over the world." The next thing Cummings knew everything went black. She didn't even get to finish her toast; all she really remembered was the irate look on Marlene McKinnon's face once she stopped talking and a wand being pointed at her.

"_Rennervate,_" a familiar voice spoke awakening Cummings from her magic-induced coma.

"Captain?" Cummings asked groggily, blinking her apple green eyes until the two blurry figures in front of her came into focus.

"What happened Cummings?" James asked his hazel eyes concerned behind his glasses that were starting to slip down his nose as he looked down at her.

"You look like a right mess." Sirius added taking in Cummings' very disheveled appearance.

"And you look scruffy Captain, and not in a sexy, Baxter-wants-on-you sort of way." She said before she could stop herself. Sirius wasn't amused. James, on the other hand, was fighting back a smile.

"Really now?"

Cummings nodded. "You are starting to look like a homeless bloke, Captain, shave and honestly man, cut your hair. It's almost longer than mine and I'm the female in this relationship." Instantly Cummings slapped a hand over her mouth while James burst out into laughter. Still Sirius was far from amused. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't had time to keep his appearance up, they were in the middle of a war where not only did he still have to go out on missions but he had to train his newbie. So what if he looked a little less than perfect lately, he could still get a girl if he wanted. "Why can't I just shut up and lie?"

It was in this moment that Cummings realized something, of course that was after noticing the looks the two ex-Gryffindors were giving her. "When did you?"

"Your morning tea," grinned Sirius, proud of himself. Cummings wouldn't admit this out loud, especially under the effects of the Veritaserum but despite Sirius' homeless look he was trying out; he still had an award-winning smile that could make Baxter's legs feel like jelly.

Cummings' apple green eyes widened, it all made sense now! "That's why I told McKinnon her bum looked big in those trousers when she asked?"

Both boys couldn't help but burst into loud laughter. They knew for a fact, you never tell a female her bum looks big when she asks, even if it does. The consequences could be deadly. "You actually said that?"

"I didn't mean to," Cummings tried to amend. "I wanted to lie but yes, they did make her bummy look bigger than it usually does."

"Wow, Cummings, you're digging yourself a deep hole." Sirius commented as his laughter turned into light chuckles.

Cummings frowned, not amused by the situation unlike the two boys. "I'm aware of that."

"Cheer up Cummings; you've only got about another twenty minutes before it wears off." James smiled clapping a hand on her shoulder as she continued to lie there, on the floor.

Cummings let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin's blessed polka-spotted knickers!"


	24. Veritaserum pt 2

**I do not own the wonderful Potterverse, I really wish I did though. Look, it's the third update with an apology! I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update and that the quality of this one probably isn't all too well compared to others. But I've got some good news! I've had one of those rare moments where free time and inspiration collide so I've got a lot of ideas for the future of this story half written up so updating should be easier - which means faster. Now I want to thank everyone who has read this, favorited, alerted and reviewed. You are amazing. And honestly, it's great to know you like this. So, here's the new update, enjoy!**

* * *

Cummings was not a stupid girl – despite all those rumors about Hufflepuffs. After getting hit by that spell from Marlene for saying her bum may be bigger than the norm you'd think the girl would avoid human contact, put a silencing spell on herself or take a page out of Moody's spell book and start drinking from a personal flask so no one could spike it. But, alas, she did none of these. Why? Cummings was sure it was her pride that kept her from taking the easy way out.

Most likely though it was the fact that Cummings thought a giddy Sirius was an absolute entertainment to watch. Especially when she had no control over what she was saying, it was like Christmas for the bloke. Then again she only thought this pre and post Veritaserum. While under the influence of the potion and spilling out nothing but the truth Cummings kind of wanted to just kick Sirius in the balls. Which she informed him and why when he got within kicking range he would put up a magical shield to protect his cash and prizes.

It wasn't until the progress report meeting to see how the newbie training was going that things got a little out of hand. Sirius thought it would be a brilliant time to spike her drink. It really wasn't. When Dumbledore had asked Cummings what she had thought, without thinking – and of course, help from the Veritaserum – she blurted out, "I think that if there are any missing children in the country, they're probably hiding in your beard. That thing is massive!" Eyes widened and sniggers were suppressed. Luckily Dumbledore had found this amusing and smiled at the girl who had her hands clapped over her mouth.

It was after this that Sirius and James shared a look – a conspiring look. Lily and Remus recognized this look. She looked disapproving to the two boys while Remus shot a worried glance at Cummings whose hands had finally dropped from her face. She was completely oblivious to what James and Sirius had in store for her. And it seemed so innocent, whenever the chance they would ask her, "What do you think Cummings?"

And she'd reply.

"He's an incompetent loon. A hippogriff could do a better job. A _legless_ hippogriff." Baxter was unimpressed, glowering at the apple green-eyed girl who couldn't control a word that was coming out of her mouth.

"Have you showered lately? I can smell you from here." This one made Talbot cry and run away from the table. It wasn't her fault Peter kept sending her off to do some extremely weird lessons that would leave her smelling for days.

It wasn't until after she mentioned that she thought, "Squadron Leader has a very sexy bum," and insulted another member of the Order that she was sent from the room in shame. Luckily the meeting ended soon after that. Though, Sirius was twitchy with the feeling that at the way Dumbledore smiled at him before he left that he knew _exactly_ what was going on with Cummings. He hadn't seen that look since his sixth year at Hogwarts, not saying that he didn't get it in his seventh year – Sirius was just better at not making eye contact with the headmaster then.

Currently Remus, James, Lily and Sirius were congregated in a corner of the room after Peter excused himself to go visit his mum. She had been sick lately. Probably because she had taken to forgetting which ingredients went into cooking and which ones go into potion making. Sirius never wanted to get that old. Not saying that he still wouldn't be attractive when he was her age – because he would – but forgetting things wasn't something he looked forward to. Remus sighed.

"Cheer up mate, Cummings thinks you've got a sexy bum." James grinned clapping the werewolf on his shoulder. "That was like the only nice thing she said the entire meeting."

"James is right." Lily added which surprised the three boys who were now wearing identical looks of shock as they stared at her. "It could be worse; you could be in Sirius' position and have Baxter thinking your bum is sexy." She finished with a giggle. James and Remus guffawed while Sirius' expression turned dark and muttered,

"Baxter."

"I'm not bummed," James chuckled and Remus rolled his eyes. "Because of that, I think it's horrible what you're doing to Cummings."

"I'm just preparing her for the battle Moony." Sirius defended himself. "It's rough out there."

"You're embarrassing the girl."

Sirius shook his head. "She's doing that herself, mate."

"Only because you've fed her a truth potion," Remus pointed out but Sirius was still keen on denying Cummings' embarrassment had anything to do with him. Scratching the lobe of his ear Remus inhaled deeply and glanced over at the door Cummings had exited out of earlier before looking back at Sirius. "If you're going to keep doing this, you might as well make it useful." Remus said as a mischievous sparkle lit up in his molten chocolate eyes. His brain had already formed a plan – Remus was always quick with them, a reason why he was such a good Marauder. Sirius grinned wickedly, enticed by what Remus had said.

"And what, Moony, would that be?"

"Interrogate her." He answered only to have Sirius stare blankly back. For someone so smart he could be such a dumbass sometimes. "Sit her down, find out things about her. You might as well get to know your newbie. And for Merlin's sake man, you could finally find out what her first name is. It's been months now and you still don't know."

"You are one brilliant piece of hot wizard ass, Moony." Sirius grinned walking away to formulate a plan on how he'd get Cummings to sit down long enough to interrogate her. "Cummings says so."


	25. Veritaserum pt 3 and the Final Lesson

**Potterverse does not belong to me. Wait, what's this? Two updates in one week? Weird! And awesome? I hope so. Luckily I've felt very inspired and can type pretty fast in the mornings before I have to go to work. So, here it is the update where Sirius interrogates Cummings while she's on Veritaserum. I really hope you enjoy it. And I also want to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing. You're awesome.**

* * *

Remus Lupin had seen many strange things in his life, he was friends after all with James Potter and Sirius Black, but this one may have taken the cake – and the entire feast as well. Cautiously and curiously Remus ventured farther into the sitting room of headquarters where he had left his book only to find it almost empty except for a wooden chair and a Muggle lamp. That wasn't the odd bit. No, the odd bit would be Sirius tying Cummings to the wooden chair while the lamp was shining brightly in her eyes. It resembled something from a cop show off the Muggle telly and the fact that Cummings wasn't struggling against it made Remus question her mental stability a little.

"What are you doing?" Remus finally questioned as Sirius finished the last knot in the rope and stood back admiring his handy work. If there had been a wizard boy scouts, Sirius would've definitely gotten his badge for knot tying. Damn, was he good.

"Interrogation, Moony," replied Sirius. "If she can't speak anything but the truth I figure I can find out some embarrassing things about her." Sirius ended with a grin.

"I thought you said this was training against Death Eaters, they wouldn't want to embarrass me Captain. They'd want secret information before they killed me." Cummings interjected. "Are you using me for your personal entertainment, Captain?" She quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at Sirius. He replied with a smile,

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

"That's a rich thing to say coming from the bloke who just force fed me Veritaserum."

"Sirius!" Remus was quite appalled that his friend would go so far as to force feed Cummings. Sirius on the other hand just rolled his stormy grey eyes.

"She's exaggerating. I asked if she'd open her mouth and she did." Remus looked from Sirius to the girl tied to the chair.

"Is that true?" Cummings mumbled. "What was that?"

"He said please." Cummings repeated looking down at her tied legs. Remus choked back on his laughter.

"He asked you nicely and you obliged?"

"Basically, Squadron Leader."

"Wow, Cummings," Remus stated amazed at the faith the girl had in Sirius. Over the course of their friendship even when Sirius tacked on a please to his request it was always best to be wary of what he was asking someone to do. Many people had learned this lesson including their good friend Peter (then again, it took a few tries before he learned to say no), Gideon Prewett, Amos Diggory, Dorcas Meadowes, a handful of first years from the Hufflepuff house, a bloke from Slytherin, three Ravenclaws and a House Elf with a bad attitude. "You've realized he could've been feeding you anything, right?"

Cummings opened her mouth to answer only to have Sirius cut her off smugly. "It's because she trusts me, Moony, isn't that right Cummings?" Both ex-Gryffindors looked towards her awaiting her honest reply.

"Oh I trust you Captain," Cummings nodded pressing her lips into a thin line to hold back the rest of the words that wanted to pour forth from her mouth. She really hated this lesson. Sirius grinned happily at Remus before Cummings couldn't contain the rest of her sentence any longer. "To a point."

Sirius' smile dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Cummings started cautiously, "With training there's no one else I trust more because honestly, I was awesome before and now I'm like super amazing." She grinned telling the truth but also flattering Sirius in an attempt to soften the blow of what she was going to say next. "But, in a life or death situation…" She trailed off, "_Yeah_, not really seeing it."

"How can you not see it, I haven't done anything to harm you!" Sirius pointed out loudly, on the verge of yelling. How could Cummings not trust him with her life? James did and he's still alive and kicking! Remus, amusedly, watched the exchange between the calm, tied-up newbie and a very shocked Sirius.

"Captain," Cummings' eyebrows pulled together as she looked at him with a serious expression. "You've hit me with spells constantly."

"That's part of training!" Sirius explained with a wild hand motion.

"I know, but it makes a girl wary." Remus pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. And to think, he thought it'd be a quiet afternoon of reading for him. "I mean, what if we're out on some super-secret mission and Death Eaters attack, then, in the heat of the moment because you're so used to using spells on me that you do it again and I die." Cummings ended with her sparkling apple green eyes as wide as they could go as she stared up at Sirius who's mouth was hanging open just a little at the scenario Cummings had painted – a very unlikely scenario at that. Really, Sirius wasn't that stupid or hopeless when it came to dueling. He had been one of the best in the class.

"That wouldn't happen." Sirius denied shaking his head.

"I had a dream about it." Cummings told him before unfortunately adding, "Though I doubt the hippo in the tutu would actually show up but still, I have a point! I'm sorry Captain but I think maybe…maybe you'll have to go with Baxter on this one. He most likely trusts you with his life…and virginity." Remus snorted and clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter, leaving the room before he couldn't contain it anymore while Sirius visibly shuddered at what Cummings had suggested. Missions with Baxter would be the death of Sirius Black. No really, sometimes Sirius feared that Baxter would try and steal Sirius' life which is one of the reasons why he was so weary of the little bloke.

There was just no other option. Well, none that Sirius could see. Cummings was just going to have to trust him. "I am NOT going on missions with Baxter. You will learn to trust me." Sirius told her sternly pointing a finger at her.

"You're a little scary Captain."

"And you're about to have your last bit of training." Instantly Cummings went from warily staring at Sirius' extended finger to grinning excitedly up at her mentor, the dimple in her left cheek showing.

"Ooooo, what is it?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm going to put you in life threatening situations that you can't get out of." Cummings stopped bouncing (as much as the rope allowed) in her chair and her smile dropped off her face. Surely he couldn't be serious – pun not intended.

"How is that training?" Cummings asked incredulously. "That sounds more like murder."

Sirius grinned which only worried the girl. "No, you see, this is where I'm brilliant." He said pointing at himself.

"I've always found you brilliant, Captain." Cummings replied honestly. Really, there was no way she'd accept less than brilliance from someone who was to train her to fight the baddies of the wizarding world. Plus, she couldn't lower her level of awesome to deal with anyone else – it just wasn't her style.

"The only way you won't die is by trusting that I won't let you." Sirius explained like it was just some super easy charms theory lesson back at Hogwarts.

"What?"

"I'll be the only one that can save you from these situations." He reiterated smiling smugly as panic started to flood her body.

"What about Cobra Commander?" Sirius shook his head. "Squadron Leader," Cummings offered up hopefully only to be dashed when Sirius shook his head again. "My ma?" Again, it was negative. "Dumbledore?" Cummings attempted for the last time, Sirius stopped mid head shake.

"He probably would," Sirius stated and a smile started to spread across Cummings' face. "But he's busy." Her smile disappeared as she gulped.

"So I've got to…trust you?"

"With your life," nodded Sirius. Cummings didn't find the smile on his face a comfort. No, it just made her worry more for Sirius Black had a brilliant mind that could come up with anything.

"Oh dear."

"Scared?" Sirius asked and all Cummings could do was smile weakly in return, uncertainty in her apple green eyes.


	26. Trust pt 1

**Potterverse is not mine. Well, my wonderful readers, yeah...the name reveal or a real interrogation never took place. It wasn't intentional though! I started writing and the characters took on a life of their own and went this way. So I'm sorry if I irritated or disappointed any of you. I didn't mean to but I promise, I will have her name told before this story is over! Now with that said, I want to thank everyone who's read, favorited, alerted and reviewed this story. You're brilliant and it puts a smile on my face. Here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you know this is the tallest building in London, Cummings?" Sirius asked as they stood atop the roof of the building looking out over the city.

"I can see my house from here." Cummings grinned pointing out at a light. "Wait, no, that's a car." She trailed off as the light started to move.

"The view's better from up here." Sirius commented causally motioning to the edge of the building while walking towards it himself. Without a second thought Cummings followed Sirius who was trying not to smirk.

"This is awesome Captain, but what's the point of bringing me up here?" She finally asked turning towards her mentor, with her eyebrows raised curiously.

"_Well_," Sirius drew out the word as a smiled spread across his face. "We're training."

Cummings cocked her head to one side confused. "So showing me pretty lights will help me trust you?"

"Does that seem life threatening?" Sirius raised an eyebrow and Cummings calmly looked back out at the view of the London night sky.

"Not particularly, unless it's going to melt my eyeballs, Captain. Is it going to melt my eyeballs?" She glanced back at him.

"No Cummings, it's not going to melt your eyeballs." Sirius rolled his stormy eyes. How could a view melt a person's eyeballs, that's just stupid. An angry wizard, on the other hand, that would be different.

Slowly Sirius walked behind Cummings as she continued to stare at the view. "Then I don't see how this could be danger—," Cummings was cut off as Sirius reached out and pushed her hard off the side of the building. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a high pitch scream for her life. This was scarier than any dream Cummings had, had where she woke up heart pounding because of that falling feeling. No, this was real life and this was real soon to be death.

Calmly standing at the edge of the roof of the building peering down, watching the witch fall to her doom Sirius causally pulled out his pocket watch, flipped it open and glanced at the time. With a small nod to himself Sirius closed the pocket watch and put it back in his pocket, turning on the spot Sirius apparated down to the bottom of the building right at the spot Cummings was falling towards. Of course she was still screaming…and cursing…and thanking Merlin that she had on a clean pair of knickers. Just as Cummings knew she was going to splat she was surprised to her an 'oof' and feel a person's sturdy, strong body. Not once did Cummings move an inch, her eyes were shut tight as her heart rate slowed and once again she thanked Merlin she didn't soil her knickers during her fall of doom.

"See," Sirius smiled down at the girl. "You're alive. Just like I promised you'd be." Even though her eyes were closed Cummings' left eye twitched.

"But you're the one that put me in danger!" She yelled, her apple green eyes popping open and staring at Sirius' smiling face.

"Yes, but I saved your life. Just like I always will," answered Sirius trying to teach her that she could trust him with her life which was the whole point of this lesson.

"You mean after you put it in danger?" Cummings replied with some sass. She figured she was allowed to be angry and sassy just after the whole almost dying thing that just happened. She even made a mental note not to walk towards any edges of anything with Sirius around.

Sirius shook his head. "No. If we're ever out on a mission, I won't leave you behind. I'll protect you and make sure you walk away." He told her sincerely.

"That's very sentimental Captain." Cummings grinned, the dimple in her left cheek forming. "Do you love me Captain?"

"No." Sirius denied. He didn't love Cummings. He hadn't even considered her in that way. "I'd rather put up with you than spend one moment with Baxter. I'd end up killing him before we spot any Death Eaters."

Cummings smiled wider knowing that Sirius wasn't finding this as amusing as she was. "I think you love me Captain."

"I don't love you." He reiterated. "Would someone that loves you put you in harm's way on purpose?" Cummings considered this, the smile on her face slowly disappearing as she thought.

"No, but they would rescue them." The grin immediately returned to her face.

Sirius sighed. "Cummings."

"Yes Captain?" She asked resting the side of her head on his shoulder and batting her eyes lashes up at the man.

"This is only training."

"Yes Captain."

"I don't love you. I tolerate you." They stared at each other in silence, Sirius waiting for a witty comeback from the girl in his arms. "You're not going to say anything?"

"I think I'm developing a complex Captain."


	27. Trust pt 2

**Potterverse is not mine. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing. And I just wanted to add an extra thank you on for making this story pass the 100 mark of reviews, didn't think that would happen so yeah. You're amazing, all of you. Now without further ado, here's the update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cummings looked around curiously, not sure where she was. It was a dark room and she could feel herself tied to the chair with some incredibly itchy rope. Sirius Black must've had something to do with this. There was a knot jabbing into her wrist and she could feel about six more on her left arm alone. Sirius did enjoy knots. "Captain?" Cummings called out, her voice echoing quietly back. She didn't get an answer. Well, not a vocal one anyway.

Instead of the comforting, exasperated response of, "What Cummings?" from her mentor the room was suddenly engulfed in a mass amount of flames. "Captain?" Cummings called out loudly, urgently over the crackling and roar of the flames. There was no answer and she was really starting to panic now. This was not how she wanted to die. She always figured her death would have something to do with that stone Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, a bowl of pudding and the return of her missing fuzzy bunny slipper. Not fire. It was time, Cummings figured, to start to panic.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN WHERE ARE YOU? I AM GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! CAPTAIN!" But even with her frantic, scared yelling Sirius never answered her. "THE FIRE IS GETTING CLOSER! MY LIFE IS IN JEPORDY! …Captain?" Still no answer. Now Cummings didn't want to assume anything horrible about Sirius Black for not only was he a great teacher, he was also a brilliant wizard with a sharp mind but maybe, just maybe in his old age his memory wasn't what it used to be… Maybe Sirius had forgotten about her. Cummings let out a whimper, her eyes wide and bottom lip quivering. No, of course Sirius wouldn't forget her… Cummings began to struggle against her bindings really hoping that Sirius had just forgotten which key on his hilarious large key ring (that held hundreds of different keys for different things) opened the door and didn't think to use his wand. Of course, that was it! …maybe. Doubtfully. Oh sweet Merlin's merciful fancy knickers. Cummings was going to die.

Cummings struggled harder, using all her girlish might to break the rope with pure strength and the fear of burning alive but all that happened was the unfortunate outcome of the chair falling over sideways, bringing Cummings closer to the fire. Obviously this was not good. "WHAAAAAAAAAA! NO! HOT! HOT! TOO HOT! CAPTAAAAAAAIN!" Cummings yelled one last time.

Sirius stood outside a brick building, leaning casually against the wall. The cool night breeze ruffling his hair just a little as he sent a half smile towards a lovely redhead walking past in a wonderfully skimpy dress. The redhead smiled coyly back and almost didn't notice the lamp post that she would've ran into. She giggled and tossed Sirius a 'come hither' look as she walked off seductively shaking her hips. Sirius pushed himself off the wall and started to follow the woman only to pause for a moment to take out his pocket watch. He had a tight schedule to keep. He had ten minutes. That's all he'd need.

"Maybe you should come back to my place," the redhead suggested breathily pressed up against the side of a building in an alleyway with her legs wrapped around Sirius and his strong arms holding onto her so she wouldn't fall. Her lipstick was smeared and her once nicely coifed hair was in disarray.

Sirius hummed intrigued. It only took her six and a half minutes to suggest this. Merlin was he good! "I should?"

"Yeah," she nodded brushing her lips with his. Sirius hummed again and kissed her passionately.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked casually as he started kissing along her sensitive neck.

"It's two past nine, my flat's only a couple blocks from—." The redhead didn't get to finish as Sirius dropped her like a hot tamale. She collided painfully with the ground.

"_Two past nine?_" Sirius asked frantically. "Bloody hell, I've got to go!" Sirius didn't even hear the not so pleasant names the redhead was calling him as he skidding around the corner and ran back to the building he was previously waiting outside of, hoping all the way that Cummings was alright. Really, how fast could fire burn anyway?

Pulling his wand out from up the sleeve of his motorbike jacket Sirius blasted the door off – it seemed more time saving than using _Alohomora_ (also more bad ass) – and skidded into the room. The fire was burning out of control and with a wordless flick of his wand Sirius put out the fire before running over to Cummings who was tipped over in the chair she was tied to. "Cummings? Cummings?" Sirius asked worriedly as he started to untie her from the chair. She wasn't moving. "Cummings, stop messing around. Get up you lazy sod!" Sirius demanded as he pulled her up, cradling her upper half in his arms.

"Captain?" Cummings' voice was weak as she opened one eye to look up at the heroic Gryffindor. Sirius smiled _very_ relieved that she was alive.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, slightly concerned for her physical state but mostly wondering whether or not she trusted him yet. Slowly Cummings turned over in his grasp so she could see him better.

"How am I feeling?" She reiterated quietly. Sirius nodded wiping at some ash on her cheek only to smudge it. "I WAS ON FIRE! _FIRE,_ CAPTAIN! I COULD'VE _DIED_!" Sirius flinched at the loudness of Cummings' yell, not expecting it. Especially when she appeared so delicate at the moment, though Sirius was sure she was blowing this whole incident out of proportion. He did save her after all.

"Yes, but you didn't and why is that?" He asked in a slight patronizing voice.

"Sheer luck?" Cummings offered up.

"No, because I saved you, I will always save you."

Cummings stared at him not moved by his words. "My leg was on fire," she replied in monotone.

"But you're not dead." Sirius offered a smile only to get a not-so-pleased look in return. "Do you trust me?" He decided to ask.

"I fear you Captain, I fear for my life."

Sirius let out a defeated sigh as he looked down at his arms wrapped around the girl. "Well, you know what this means Cummings?"

"You're going to stop?" She asked with a hopeful look. Really, that couldn't be too much to ask.

Sirius let out a laugh as if what she said was highly amusing. "Oh Cummings," Sirius shook his head with laughter in his voice. "No." He replied bluntly. "We're not stopping until you trust me with your life." Sometimes Cummings hated how persistent and determined Sirius Black was, like now for instance.

"Captain?"

"Yes Cummings?"

"Will you take me to St. Mungo's now? It still feels like my leg is on fire."

"Right!" Sirius nodded, completely forgetting that a few minutes ago she was almost burned alive. Something that Cummings herself had a bit more trouble forgetting. "Yeah, no problem," he answered before Apparating them to the wizard hospital.


	28. Trust pt 3

**Potterverse is not mine. Before I give my many thanks while having a cat attack my face (OW! MY NOSE!) I just want to say that my classes started yesterday so sadly, updates might be slower. I'm not sure at the moment though. But I will keep writing and updating as much as I can. Now, thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing. It really means a lot. Now without further ado, here's the update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius Black liked rope. Cummings had come to this conclusion whilst sitting in a rowboat with her mentor bound and gagged while he rowed them out into the middle of a very deep lake. Cummings wasn't stupid but she also wasn't the most brilliant witch of her age, but what she did know what that this wasn't going to end well. Sirius was humming the latest smash hit from the newest wizard rock band that he heard on the radio as he calmly rowed. Cummings was glaring at him – something that Sirius was ignoring.

When they reached the middle of the lake Sirius put the oars down and grinned at his newbie. Her eyebrows pulled together and she frowned. Standing up carefully Sirius clapped his hands together and gave them a little rub. "Ready to trust me?" Cummings replied but it came out muffled and angry sounding. Sirius ignored it. He was getting quite good at that. With a swish and flick of his wand Sirius had Cummings levitating above the boat and directed her over the water. "See you soon!" He smiled before ending the spell and letting her fall into the water.

Sirius pulled out an apple and his pocket watch as he sat back down in the boat getting comfortable. Looking at the time Sirius calmly bit into his apple and started chewing, passing the time leisurely before he had to jump into the lake to rescue the fair maiden drowning in the abyss. Cummings, of course, wasn't going to possibly die without a fight, though after losing much of her oxygen from trying to scream at Sirius underwater – which obviously wasn't a smart idea – struggled tiredly against the bindings. Her head started to pound and she really wanted some air but there was none to be had as she continued to sink further down into the depths of the lake. Before she entirely lost consciousness though, Cummings swore that she saw the Loch Ness Monster. …or it could've been a genetically mutated fish.

"Three, two, one…" Sirius counted down before diving quite gracefully into the water. And it only took him a minute and a half to find Cummings. Breaching the surface Sirius pulled in a deep breath and smiled, pulling the fabric from around Cummings' mouth. "See I told you I'd save…" Sirius trailed off as he noticed she was unconscious and not necessarily breathing. "Cummings?" He asked trying to stay afloat and smacking her cheek lightly to wake her up. "Cummings? This isn't funny." He told her and smacked her face with more force, she didn't move.

"Cummings? Bloody hell." This was definitely not good. Trying as best as he could, Sirius lifted Cummings up into the boat and only dropping her once which resulted in him diving under the water once more to grab her. Sirius climbed into the boat after his unconscious newbie was safely aboard only to promptly freak out a little as he tried to remember how to save someone who had drowned. "Uh, right…what's that Muggle thing Lily tried to teach us that one summer? Hands on chest…" Sirius muttered to himself as he went to grab Cummings' chest, his hands paused just before he copped a feel. "…not like that…" Sirius switched his hand position to a lifesaving one and started pushing on her chest to get her to breath. It wasn't working. And that's when Sirius remembered something, a very important something.

"Wait, what am I thinking? I'm a wizard! _Rennervate_." He pointed his wand at Cummings.

Immediately she woke up coughing, expelling the water from her lungs. Sirius was smiling proudly. Cummings on the other hand wasn't so smiley. She glared up at Sirius. "I hate you Captain."

"But I saved you!"

"This isn't fun anymore." She grumbled sitting up and leaning against the side of the boat.

"Training isn't supposed to be fun." He pointed out. Something all the other newbies already knew because they didn't have Sirius Black as their mentor. "Do you trust me?"

Cummings stared incredulously at the wet and incredibly fit ex-Gryffindor and answered, "No, for some reason it goes against everything I know to trust someone who keeps trying to KILL ME!"

Sirius sighed. "We'll just have to keep doing this then." He told her slumping down next to his equally soaked companion.

"Please Captain, don't." Cummings half-heartedly begged.

"You need to learn to trust me with your life Cummings." Sirius told her with a pat on her leg before they both just sat there for a while longer, tired and soaking wet.


	29. Trust pt 4

**Potterverse is not mine. So here's another update, out quicker than I expected mostly because I haven't done my homework yet (naughty, naughty). But I figure I have time to do that. Plus I really enjoyed this one. So thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed - I find you all highly amazing. So without further ado, here's the update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Either the stress and fatigue of being in life threatening situations was finally getting to her or Sirius' reaction time was getting faster. Cummings figured it was a little bit of both as she lied there unsure where the hell she was with Sirius standing over her with copious amounts of rope. Cummings doubted they were going to play tug-of-war but she couldn't help the hope that popped up in the back of her mind.

Letting her gaze fall onto what she was uncomfortably lying on Cummings noticed that they looked suspiciously like train tracks. Then when Cummings couldn't move her legs she knew something very horrible was going on. "What in the name of Merlin's fanciful knickers are you doing?" She asked, eyes widening as she turned her attention to Sirius, who was quietly humming to himself as he continued to bind Cummings with the rope to the tracks she was on top of.

"Don't worry," He said flashing a smile at Cummings as he quickly glanced up at her before concentrating back on his work. "I saw this on the Muggle telly, you'll be fine."

The fact that Sirius was calm made Cumming's right eye twitch, she could very well die because of this! "You're tying me to train tracks Captain, _TRAIN TRACKS!_" She repeated loudly for emphasis just in case it had escaped his notice. Cummings tried to wiggle out of the bindings but was having little luck. She didn't even have her wand! She never did it seemed these days, Cummings had a feeling Sirius hid it somewhere just so she couldn't escape the death traps he set for her.

"Don't worry." Sirius told her unflustered. "We've got a good half hour before the train comes." He had checked the time schedule three times just to be sure, he didn't want Cummings dead.

"That's not the point." Sirius continued to tie the rope as a small silence fell between the two of them. Cummings had decided to change her tactic from screaming bloody murder that really left her throat hurting to conversing civilly. "Captain."

"Yes?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow as he replied to his suddenly calm newbie.

Taking a deep breath, Cummings replied, "I trust you. I trust you so much that if trust was gold, Gringotts wouldn't have enough storage for all my gold." Personally, Cummings thought she was quite convincing.

"Wow Cummings, that's touching." Sirius nodded as he continued to tie the last bit of rope. "Truly."

"Shouldn't that mean that you stop tying me to the train tracks?" Cummings asked watching him tie the final knot. It was obvious that Sirius was horrible at tying knots and Cummings could've used that to her advantage if there weren't so many and she could move her arms. But, alas, she was securely tied down.

"No."

"WHAT, WHY NOT?" Cummings yelled outraged. This was unfair; she had plainly stated that she trusted him. Injustice thy name is Sirius Black!

"You're just saying you trust me so I won't tie you." Sirius said standing up and looking down at the rope making sure it was snugly bound around the tracks and Cummings. The angry look fell from her face; obviously she wasn't as good of an actress as she thought she had been. Or maybe Sirius could read her mind! …She probably wasn't the best actress.

"Bugger," muttered Cummings

"There! All finished." Sirius smiled after making sure the last knot was tight. With all his different experiences with rope – and there had been a fair few, besides all the other times he had tied Cummings – Sirius was quite proud of this one. Those knots looked quite spectacular.

"Captain?" Cummings' voice broke him out of his admiration. He sighed exasperatedly, when was she ever going to learn? He was not going to untie her until she was about to die.

"No, for the last time Cummings I'm not rescuing you until the train comes."

There was a small silence before Cummings cleared her throat awkwardly. "That's not what I wanted this time Captain."

"Oh," Sirius replied scratching the back of his head. "What is it?"

"My nose itches."

"Oh." Neither of them moved. One because she was tied to the train tracks and the other because how was he supposed to respond to that?

After another ten seconds and the power of the itch increasing Cummings broke the silence. "What, you're not even going to scratch it for me?"

"Oh, right." Sirius nodded as he bent down and scratched her nose. Cummings noticed the dirt under his fingernail but decided not to mention it. This, she suspected, was one of those time you don't look a gift Hippogriff in the mouth. "Better?" Sirius asked straightening up.

"A bit," Cummings conceded. Sure she was still bound to the train tracks, stuck there until death arrived on the wheels of a speeding locomotive but her nose didn't itch anymore so that was nice.

"Right, well I'm starving. I'll be back." Sirius grinned down on her before turning on the spot and disappearing with a crack as he disapparated. Cummings' apple green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and instantly the fear that was kept at bay by Sirius standing there washed over her. What was this nonsense about leaving to eat?

"WHAT? CAPTAIN!" Cummings yelled out but was only met with her own voice echoing back and the squawking of a few unhappy birds she had startled out of a nearby tree. "CAPTAIN!" Cummings yelled out again but Sirius didn't respond. She lied there in the silence for ten more minutes before a whistle that sounded in the distance caught her attention. Just coming into her line of sight was a speeding black locomotive. This wasn't going to end well.

Free for the afternoon Remus walked into the kitchen at Headquarters where sat at the small table was Sirius looking as dapper as ever with a cup of tea between his hands. Next to him shaking uncontrollably, her eyes wide and staring off into the distance with her skin a good few shades paler than it usually was and her coppery-chestnut hair in a disarray Cummings sat next to Sirius, a look of fear etched surreptitiously into her facial features

"What happened to her?" Remus asked making his own cup of tea before sitting down in the vacant chair across from the black-haired wonder – more commonly known as his good mate Sirius.

Looking down disappointedly Sirius' stormy grey eyes stared into his steaming cup of golden tea. "Our training isn't working out so well." Frowning Sirius looked up across the table at Remus. "This is the longest she's ever taken."

Remus took a sip of his tea and asked, "What are you teaching her?"

"Trust," replied Sirius. At the word Cummings flinched catching Remus' eye for half a moment at her sudden movement before she resumed her catatonic state.

"Do I dare ask how and why you're teaching her that?" He questioned. Judging from Cummings' state of being Remus wasn't sure whether or not he really wanted an answer but he braced himself. Honestly, how bad could the truth be? He's known Sirius since they were eleven it was impossible to be surprised by his behavior anymore really.

"Well," Sirius started, "You know how we've got to take the newbies out with us on missions, right?

"Yes," Remus trailed off nodding.

"Trust," Cummings flinched a second time but Sirius continued on without noticing. "Is important for missions, is it not?

"It is," agreed Remus.

"You've got to trust," Cummings flinched again, "Your partner with your life, right?"

That was the third time Cummings had recoiled while Sirius talked, red flags were starting to wave. "What have you been doing?"

"Well I learned a couple weeks ago that Cummings might blindingly follow my every order but she doesn't trust me with her life, remember?" Cummings flinched a fourth time and Sirius frowned more at the news he was telling Remus, completely oblivious to the girl sitting next to him at the table. It was quite noticeable that Sirius was deeply concerned with this revelation but it didn't seem as much of a pressing matter as Cummings' welfare at the moment.

"Sirius," Remus said slowly making eye contact with the man sitting across from him. "What have you done?"

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed as his mouth pulled out of the frown and pressed into a hard line as he got defensive. "Not much." He replied before uttering something so fast that Remus could've sworn he was speaking a different language altogether.

"What was that?" Remus quirked an eyebrow with a mature air about him in a way that made Sirius feel as if he was seven years old all over again and being scolded for dunking Regulus' head in the punch bowl at one of their parents' fancy pureblood parties.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes as if it was Remus' fault that he hadn't heard him correctly. "I've been putting her in life threatening situations and saving her at the last moment to prove that she can trust," Cummings flinched, "Me. That she's safe with me."

Slowly Remus asked, "Life threatening how?"

"Well let's see," Sirius started holding out his hand listing off on his fingers the many different ways he had saved his newbie's life. "I've pushed her off a roof, tied her to a chair in a room I set on fire, drowned her and tied her to train tracks." After he finished listing off the perils Sirius looked back up at Remus from his hands.

It was silent for a split second as the two friends stared at each other, eyes of melted chocolate on stormy grey ones, before Remus exploded. "SIRIUS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING DOING THAT TO THE POOR GIRL? IT'S NO WONDER SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S ABOUT TO KEEL OVER AND DIE!" He roared pointing over at Cummings who was still pale and catatonic.

"She doesn't," Sirius started to defend himself as he turned to look at Cummings for really the first time since he rescued her from the train tracks. It looked like Remus had a point.  
"Oh, she kind of does."

"Sirius, you have to stop doing this to her. Otherwise she might end up in the mental ward at St. Mungo's."

Sirius let out a defeatist sigh; he could see Remus' point. "Fine, but how is she supposed to trust me then?"

"Trust you?" His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his eyes widened slightly. "It's a miracle she can be in the same hemisphere as you!" Sirius thought Remus was being a little bit overdramatic. It's not like there any lasting damage, Cummings was just shaken.

In the hall on the other side of the kitchen door someone let out an excited train whistle-like, "WOOOO!" and if possible Cummings' apple green eyes widened even more as she yelled out, "Train!" and ducked under the table like her life depended on it.

Just then James burst into the room with a loud, "YEAH!" Sirius and Remus stared at their mate that was grinning like a fool, his hazel eyes alight with a new spark behind his glasses and his jet black hair more mussed than usual. "You are looking at a man now engaged to the loveliest woman on the planet." Identical smiles found their way onto Sirius and Remus' faces as James continued on dramatically walking farther into the room. "Her beauty surpasses all others, her charm is undeniable and—and…" James trailed off as he noticed the girl under the table clutching one of its legs as if her life depended on it. "Why is Cummings under the table?"


	30. Trust pt 5

**Potterverse doesn't belong to me. Here's the next update! And I want to apologize in advance if it's not up to the usual standards. I've been really busy. Busier than just with my new job and classes, I'm also currently moving house. So my focus has been a bit scattered. So yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that and I hope you'll still like the update. I want to thank everyone that's read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. You're amazing and make me smile. Now without further ado, here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

Cummings walked out the back door of James and Lily's home to get some fresh air not that Lily didn't make the house smell delicious with baking and scented candles but the smell of alcohol was slowly overtaking that. It was a celebration after all, apparently one that was a long time coming. According to Sirius the celebration that took place after Lily finally agreed to go out with James ended with war paint on mostly naked teenage boy bodies, lots of Filibuster's fireworks, copious amounts of alcohol, a charmed newt and a four pairs of knickers billowing in the wind like flags atop the tallest tower at Hogwarts. Cummings remembered that last bit. She giggled – a lot.

Walking farther into the nice sized yard – the happy cheers from inside quieter – Cummings smiled to herself. It was a great party. There was dip. Her smile didn't last long, not when a rustle came from the nearby bushes. Immediately Cummings withdrew her wand, pointing it at the bush. "Show yourself." She commanded in a voice filled with authority. She was really channeling Sirius now! The bush rustled again and cautiously Cummings moved towards it, unafraid. Well, mostly unafraid. "I said show yourself, if you don't I'll hex you into next week. I've got a wand!"

It was silent for a moment before the bush rustled again and out hopped a sandy colored rabbit with long ears and big, black eyes. Cummings and the rabbit stared at each other a moment, the rabbit twitching its nose before Cummings let out a scream. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Immediately Cummings turned and ran, dropping her wand in the processes as she climbed up the nearest tree far out of the rabbit's maniacal reach. Calmly the rabbit hopped towards the tree and started nibbling on the grass. "CAPTAIN! CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! HELP! CAPTAIN!"

Sirius was about to break into a loud and off-key rendition of a drinking song the Marauders made up at the end of sixth year with an almost equally plastered James, Remus and Pete much to Lily's amusement (along with a few select other Order members) when he heard Cummings' voice shriek his name. Sirius sighed, told his mates to wait a moment and headed out the backdoor while they protested. Sighing Sirius inquired, "What is it Cummings?"

"SAVE ME CAPTAIN!" The coppery-chestnut haired witch who was clinging to the tree for dear life yelled. Sirius looked around the yard trying to spot any Death Eaters but coming up with nothing. Hell, he couldn't even see Cummings. Maybe he had a little too much to drink…

"…Save you from what?" Sirius asked walking further out into the yard despite wanting to go back inside where the raucous laughter was coming from.

"The demon spawn!" Replied Cummings as she stared wide-eyed at the beast.

Sighing exasperatedly Sirius finally asked, "Where are you?" It was silent for a moment.

"…I'm in the tree." She answered in a quieter voice, somewhat ashamed of the position she was in.

Sirius' eyebrows knitted together and jaw went slack. "Why are you in the tree?"

"I'm under attack Captain."

"Where's your wand?"

"…I dropped it."

Sirius rubbed his forehead before letting his hand slide down his face. He considered in that moment to place a permanent sticking charm on Cummings and her wand. "Cummings, get out of the tree."

"No Captain, I—I can't." She stuttered and for the first time ever not doing what Sirius asked of her. "I'm fearing for my life up here."

Looking around once more Sirius couldn't find any immediate danger unless she was deathly allergic to Lily's flower garden. "What is threatening your life Cummings?" He asked looking back up at the witch in the tree.

"That." Cummings pointed out without a moment's hesitation. Her finger directed at the culprit that made her live in fear.

"That?" Sirius asked pointing, as well, to the rabbit he really didn't see as a threat when he scanned the yard. Sirius walked closer to the furry mammal.

"NO! Captain it'll eat you alive!" Cummings warned loudly leaning forward from her perch in the tree, hoping that Sirius would heed her warning. Sirius didn't pay attention; instead he picked the rabbit up by the scruff of its neck and stared into its soulless black eyes as it continued to nibble on a blade of grass – its nose twitching. Sirius looked up at Cummings who looked like he had just walked up to Voldemort himself and insulted his mother, then back to the rabbit that continued to nibble, then to Cummings. "It's a rabbit."

"Captain, please…just…kill it or something…" She requested hiding her face against the tree, peaking only to make sure that Sirius hadn't fallen to his doom yet.

"Kill it? But look at its cute face." Sirius held the rabbit closer to Cummings who let out a yelp as she jumped back, almost falling out of the tree.

"Cute? More like demonic face of _evil,_ Captain. Please j-j-just keep it away from me." Cummings stuttered again. She wasn't sure how much her poor little heart could take. Sirius stared at her with his stormy grey eyes, not being able to believe this. Slowly he took a few steps towards the tree, bringing the rabbit closer only to have Cummings scream bloody murder.

"Cummings,"

"Yes Captain?" She replied in a small squeak.

"Are you afraid of rabbits?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Afraid Captain? No, of course not," She shook her head. "Terrified, is more accurate." To test this theory Sirius brought the rabbit a few more steps closer, Cummings let out a choked scream, clinging onto the tree for dear life and burying her face into once again. It was quite possible she was going to get some nasty splinters.

Sirius held the rabbit up to his face one more time trying to see what made it so sinister but all he got a was blink from the animal and some more nose twitching. With a crack, Sirius disappeared and Cummings worriedly looked down towards the ground trying to find Sirius but he wasn't there. The next twenty-six seconds were the longest of Cummings' somewhat short life. Another crack sounded through the yard as Sirius reappeared where he was previously standing, only this time the rabbit was nowhere in sight. "Better?" He asked.

Instantly Cummings clambered out of the tree and flung herself at Sirius, giving him a very vice-like hug that didn't seem to be ending any time soon to be honest. "Captain, you saved my life! I'm forever grateful. I trust you Captain, I trust you." She repeated nuzzling her head into his chest as he stood there, awkwardly. "I trust you."

After realizing the three small words finally came out of Cummings' mouth – genuinely this time – Sirius couldn't help the handsome grin the appeared on his face and for the first time he hugged his newbie back. For a moment, everything was perfect. Cummings trusted Sirius and she finally got a hug, but the silence ended when Sirius' curiosity overpowered the moment. "Cummings?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Why are you afraid of rabbits?" He asked pulling away a little, since Cummings refused to let up on her grip, and looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Freak-accident in Transfiguration, Captain, I haven't been the same since." She answered with a shudder. The memory would haunt her forever.

"It's all right Cummings. I'll protect you." He told her bringing her closer to him once again so she could hug him properly.

"Thank you Captain." She smiled.


	31. Missions pt 1

**Potterverse isn't mine. So this update was a little later than I had intended so sorry about that. Though in good news, I'm getting better at my new job so it doesn't suck as much, this weekend will be my last at my old job and I'm almost done moving house. Bad news is I've got my first major assignment in one of my classes. A fantabulous compare/contrast essay. Not looking forward to that. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed this story. I find you to be absolutely fantastic. Now enjoy!**

* * *

This was the coolest of cool. And Cummings was twitchy with excitement, something that Sirius didn't share. She was beaming at Sirius, the dimple in her left cheek showing. "This is so cool, we're on a mission together Captain! Isn't this cool?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now will you shut up?"

"No one can hear us Captain; there is no one around for miles. We're just waiting for something to happen." Cummings replied looking back out at the London streets below from her perch on a roof half hidden in the shadows with Sirius. The sky was cloudy with only patches of stars shining through. Cummings might've already mentioned that she found Sirius in the sky and made a joke or two how her Sirius is a star. Sirius may have face palmed. In fact he was close to doing it again.

"And nothing will happen if you keep running your gob." Sirius replied exasperatedly tightening the grip on his wand before reminding himself not to hex Cummings, seeing as he might need her.

"Right, right, sorry." Cummings nodded and made the motion of zipping her lips. It was silent on the rooftop, the sound of a few Muggle cars passing the building below could be heard as well as the pedestrians on the pavement. All in all it was actually quite boring, Cummings had expected action and all she was getting was a numb bum. Cummings sighed resting her chin in the palm of her hand and glanced at Sirius out of the corner of her eye. His black hair was moving in the slight breeze and his storm grey eyes were fixed on the street below, concentrating on the task at hand. His body was tense, like a spring waiting to be sprung at the first sign of Death Eaters. Looking back out at the view Cummings sighed again. Sirius' eye twitched. "Want to play I Spy?"

Sirius' taut body finally moved as he threw his arms up in the air and turned to his partner. "ARGH! Shove it Cummings. Honestly!"

Staring wide-eyed at the intimidating wizard Cummings mumbled, "Sorry." And they fell into another silence. Only this time Sirius had lost his concentration.

He sighed reluctantly giving in to Cummings' request. "Fine."

Immediately she sat up straighter with a big smile on her face and a familiar sparkle in her apple green eyes. "I'll go first! I spy with my little eye something black."

"…Cummings."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Everything's black. It's night." Sirius pointed out slowly, hoping to get the point across.

"Good point Captain." Cummings nodded before smiling at him again and adding, "Now stop whining like a little girl and guess."

Sirius gave her a look but she only smiled back, "The roof."

"No.

"That sign." He pointed, she shook her head.

"Nope."

"The chimney right over there?" He asked pointing at another black object.

"No." Cummings shook her head smiling as Sirius took a few more guesses but kept failing. Honestly, there were only so many black objects in the world.

Finally after the twenty-sixth guess Sirius finally gave up, "Okay, what the hell is it?"

"Your hair," Cummings answered simply and sweetly. This time Sirius did face palm.


	32. Missions pt 2

**Potterverse is not mine. I want to first apologize for the shortness of this update but I figured I should at least give you all a little something-something instead of a whole lot of nothing. Don't worry, I'm not going to keep the updates short, that's not my intention. I just haven't had a lot of writing time. But enough with sorry's and excuses! Thank you to every person who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. You make my day. Here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

"Captain?"

"No Cummings."

"But Captain—"

"No."

"Captain?"

Frustrated and fed up with Cummings' lack of silence Sirius turned on the girl. "Cummings, shut your gob. This isn't training, this is real life. If you don't pay attention you'll get killed. Do you want to get killed Cummings?"

Eyes wide Cummings squeaked out a, "No Captain."

"Then be quiet and keep watch for anything suspicious." Sirius instructed peaking around the chimney he was hidden behind. Cummings glanced down at the ground scratching her head with her wand.

"You mean like three hooded figures conversing in an alley where one of them showed off the Dark Mark on their arm?" Cummings asked casually before wiping at her nose, the cold wind was starting to make it run.

Exasperated Sirius replied, "Yes Cummings, like that."

Cummings nodded her head silently and shifted in her spot. "Hey Captain."

Letting out a highly exasperated groan Sirius looked at the girl. "What?"

"There are three hooded figures talking in an alley over there and one of them has a Dark Mark." She informed before looking over at him with a small, quick smile and adding, "Just thought you should know."


	33. Surprise Mission

**Potterverse is not mine. Here's a longer update, finally. Sorry about the delay. I've been attempting NaNoWriMo which hasn't been working out for me, sadly, as well as trying to write an analysis paper and work. I also apologize if this update isn't up to the usual standards, I'm trying. Anyway, thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing. Now enjoy!**

* * *

At 6:31 PM at the high class wizard restaurant Quills the atmosphere was quiet, relaxed and the entire building was filled with the aroma of delicious food. Then Cummings arrived with Sirius carrying a box wrapped horridly in obnoxiously colored wrapping paper and covered with bows on the top in the shape of a smiley face. Five minutes later, Sirius and Cummings were pointed to the party of four already seated across the room where the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. James Potter were sitting with a couple of friends. Halfway across the room Death Eaters attacked.

Instantly tables were upturned, smoke clouded the room, chairs were laying broken, tablecloths singed, jets of light shooting every which way and loud voices (both shouting and screaming) could be heard throughout.

"I thought you said we weren't going on a mission tonight Captain." Cummings said frowning at Sirius with her box clutched tightly to her chest as they hid behind a table Sirius had upturned for use as a shield. It was a brilliant move. Cummings had thought so as she stood there in awe. Sirius had to yank her down muttering about stupid Hufflepuffs.

"We weren't." Sirius replied peeking out from behind the table only to have a jet of red light narrowly miss his handsome face. Sirius whimpered as he checked that his face was still intact. How was he supposed to get the ladies if his face looked like something from the bottom of an ashtray? Sure he had a winning personality but, honestly, what was a man without looks? Severus Snape. And without a winning personality either? Baxter. Sirius wanted to be neither.

"You said we were going to Lily and Cobra Commander's engagement party." Cummings continued.

"We were."

"Then Captain, why is there a giant fight going on? I thought these fancy places didn't condone fighting." Cummings and Sirius stared at each other. Sirius was speechless. Sometimes he wondered about that girl.

"Cummings, are you really that thick?" Cummings broke eye contact and stared down at the wrapped box in her grip tracing a figure eight pattern on it with her index finger.

"…Let's assume I am."

"We're in a Death Eater attack! Lily, James, Remus and Peter are on the other side of the room where they were waiting for us to join them. This wasn't planned Cummings, it happens. We're in a war!" He reminded her.

"Right." Cummings nodded sternly. "Sorry Captain. I thought this might be another one of those surprise constant vigilance lessons."

"It's not."

"I get that now."

"Cummings." Sirius sighed.

"Yes, Captain?"

"We're going to fight." He stated with determination and the feeling that he was going to win this battle. He was Sirius Black! There was nothing he couldn't conquer be it women or exams that he forgot to study for back in Hogwarts.

"Wow." Cummings stared at Sirius admiringly.

Sirius noticed that look. "What now Cummings?"

"I feel like you should have a cape Captain, you're so inspiring." She told him somewhat breathily as she continued to stare at him with stars in her eyes. Sirius closed his eyes for a moment breathing in deeply.

"Cummings?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He ordered looking back at her and immediately she made a zipping motion across her lips and tossed the imaginary key at the wizard who just lost a great chunk of hair from a spell singing it off. "On the count of three we're going to take out the Death Eaters to the left, understand?"

"My left or your left?" Cummings asked.

"We have the same left."

"Right." Cummings nodded putting on her game face which looked a lot like her I-can't-get-the-lid-off-this-jar face. "Let's do this."

Sirius nodded back and started the countdown, "One…two…"

"Wait," Cummings stopped him. "Is it one, two, three and then we go or is it go on three?"

"Does it really matter Cummings?" Sirius asked exasperated, he just wanted to fight! This was the most action they'd seen in weeks and he was missing it because Cummings was being a dolt.

"Captain, if you want this to be a well-timed attack we've got to know these things. It'll make us a better fighting force." The girl pointed out like she was talking to a wizard ignorant of combating skills.

"On three."

"On three."

"One, two, THREE!" Sirius yelled the last number and both of them jumped out from behind the table and started shooting spells at the offending Death Eaters. Sirius was honestly surprised when Cummings knocked one out and set another's trousers on fire. Later Cummings wouldn't admit that lighting that bloke's trousers on fire was an accident and that she had just forgotten the correct movement to perform a simple body bind spell.

It was a good ten and a half minutes more before the battle ended suddenly with the Death Eaters that were still conscious Apparating out of the restaurant. The silence was practically deafening after all the loud noise. The smoke cleared and Cummings picked up the box she had walked into the restaurant with. Casually, as if the entire ordeal hadn't taken place she walked over to where Lily, James, Remus and a cowering Peter were located and righted a chair. Sirius stalked over moments later after checking the gash on his arm from when a disoriented witch flung a broken plate at him.

Sirius plopped down in the chair next to Cummings, slowly the others took their seats as well – tired from the battle. "You know, I heard they have a great chicken dish here. Do you think it'll be long before the waiter comes over? I'm kind of hungry." Cummings commented looking through the menu she picked up before looking around for a waiter. The other Order members stared at her while Sirius ignored her casual tone – he was used to it, plus the women and ruined his favorite shirt. Cummings smiled at Lily and James. "I've got you a gift!" She handed the box over which was smoking slightly, Lily took it cautiously and thanked Cummings with a smile.


	34. A Wedding

**Potterverse is not mine. Thank you everyone so much for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing. You're awesome. Now here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

The day Lily Evans and James Potter got married was the first sunny day in England in three weeks. The wedding was half traditional Muggle wedding and half traditional Wizard wedding. James' mother had sobbed uncontrollably into her hanky mumbling how much her sweet little Jamesie-poo had grown up; his father had grinned at his son while giving him a thumbs up. Lily's sister Petunia had been bound, gagged and stuffed into a cupboard after insulting a very proud wedding attendee (or at least Cummings liked to think she was a very proud witch, not taking any crap from nobody. This would've been convincing if she didn't, immediately after, skip over to Sirius and procure him that pastry with the green frosting from the caterer when he said he was feeling peckish) while her parents had smiled on with teary eyes.

After a most beautiful wedding ceremony (and Cummings standing in as Maid of Honor since Petunia was nowhere to be found) and the long awaited announcement that standing in front of all their friends and family were Lily and James Potter, there was the reception. A time most known for congratulating the newlyweds, horrid dancing and speeches. Of course these speeches weren't open to just anyone to make but that didn't stop Cummings. Nope. She picked up the enchanted microphone and gained everyone's attention with the first sentence out of her mouth.

"When I first met Cobra Commander he was wearing another man's knickers." Cummings said grinning widely, letting the dimple in her left cheek show. The entire tent of wizards and Muggles alike broke into laughter.

"I WAS NOT!" James countered loudly as his cheeks tinged with red.

"Well I sure hope you weren't wearing Lily's." She stated looking down the table at him before singing out, "_Awkward_." As the guests laughed at James' expense he motioned to his best mate Sirius – who was sitting next to her, due to her shoving her own chair in between the two men – to make her shut up and sit down. Cummings was a sweet girl and James adored her but, well, sometimes he was afraid of what could come out of her mouth. Sirius nodded and placed his hands on her hips to pull her down into her chair.

"You'll get your turn Captain, stop being so pushy." Cummings frowned as she pushed Sirius away with her hand in his face so he'd sit back down in his chair. "Anyway, unlike a lot of people in the world Cobra Commander accepted me for my awesome levels that are far exceeding many other people's….Baxter, where are you, yeah, I'm way more awesome than you. Suck on that. Oh! Remember that one time Cobra Commander totally body-binded you? Ha-ha, that was great. It was the same day you let the entire Order know you sniff Captain's knickers."

"I DO NOT SNIFF HIS KNICKERS!" Baxter raged which only earned laughs instead of sympathy for being the mark of Cummings' verbal abuse.

Smiling Cummings shook her head holding up a hand. "I'm getting off track." She cleared her throat and looked at the couple before back out at the wedding guests. "James and Lily are the brightest hope we've got in these dark times. They show us that it's possible to find love in this world filled with bad. Obviously two people couldn't be more right for each other. To James and Lily." She raised her glass of champagne.

"To James and Lily." Everyone else raised their glasses as well except for James and Sirius who were shocked still at the fact that Cummings actually made a good speech. Well, the last bit anyway.

Happily Cummings sat back down in her chair and handed over the microphone to Sirius who was still staring at her in wonder. "Beat that one Captain." She smirked.

Hours later the party was still going strong, everyone enjoying the lighthearted environment and of course the never ending supply of booze – thanks to the Marauders – though a fair amount of the Muggle guests had left. Sadly so did Lily's parents, who had taken a liking to Cummings, after a furious Petunia had escaped the cupboard. Cummings was sitting in the middle of one of the tables giggling as her eyes followed two figures around the room.

Curious, a slightly intoxicated Remus walked over to investigate. "What are you giggling about?

Cummings turned her sparkling apple green eyes onto the werewolf. "I've got Captain paranoid."

"'Bout what?" He asked tilting his head to the side before locating Sirius in the crowd.

Cummings giggled gleefully. "I told him Baxter was going to try and seduce him tonight. Then I told Baxter, quite convincingly, that Captain had something important to tell him. Baxter's been chasing him all over while Captain has been running away though he's not as quick as he was at first. He's been drinking."

Remus chuckled as he spotted a determined looking Baxter following a worried looking Sirius who was stumbling a bit, yet was able to keep his drink from spilling. Sirius was good like that. "Why would you do that?"

Cummings shrugged honestly not sure why she had done it. "Because it's fun. Besides, I doubt Captain will remember by tomorrow so I don't have anything to worry about."

"Good point." Remus conceded sitting on the table next to Cummings with his legs hanging off. "Two Galleons says Baxter catches up with him."

"Deal."


	35. An Announcement

**Potterverse does not belong to me...still. Once again I apologize for not updating sooner, I've been having essay after essay to write though luckily I believe this is my last one of the term. Thank you everyone who has read, favorited, alerted and reviewed this story, you're awesome. Now here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius was dumbfounded as he stared at the messy-haired wizard in front of him. "Wait, what?"

"We're pregnant." James replied bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, the smile on his face so wide that it looked a bit painful. Lily was positively glowing – in a good way, not a radio-active, you-look-like-you're-going-to-vomit way.

"Both of you?" Cummings asked not following.

"What?" Both James and Sirius asked giving Cummings identical weird looks, letting her know that was probably the third stupidest thing she's ever said around them. Lily had learned by now to just ignore the less intelligent words from the younger girl, it was really just part of her charm.

"Nothing," muttered Cummings looking down at her shoes in shame.

Returning his attention back to his best mate Sirius grinned making his handsome face more attractive – if that was even possible. Really, Baxter would've been swooning if he could see it. "That's bloody fantastic Prongs!" Sirius told James hugging him tightly. Cummings was jealous.

"And that's not all Sirius." James said pulling away and looking over to his wife.

"Twins?" Sirius guessed.

"You have an extra toe?" Cummings offered up. This time Lily joined in on giving her a weird look. "What? It could happen…" She trailed off scratching the back of her head.

James slung an arm around Lily's shoulders, pulling her closer to him while still beaming giving off the impression that he was the happiest man alive. If anyone asked James would confirm it. "We want you to be the kid's godfather." For the second time in his life Sirius' jaw dropped, he was completely stunned. He also had a tingly feeling in his toes as he stood there overwhelmed with the joy of being the godfather to Lily and James' kid.

Cummings looked between the couple and Sirius – who just had a fly buzz into his mouth – before commenting, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Immediately Sirius unfroze and frowned looking over at his newbie and patrolling partner.

"Of course they're sure! Who else would be better?" Sirius asked.

"Squadron Leader," replied Cummings without missing a beat.

"He's always sick!" Sirius countered just as fast, almost letting slip the dangerous time of the month Remus had – not that it mattered to Sirius but he was pretty sure werewolves and babies didn't mix.

"He's more practical."

"What am I, a Flobberworm?"

"No, but what are you going to do? Teach the kid how to snog properly in broom cupboards, Captain?" She asked folding her arms over her chest and staring at the handsome ex-Gryffindor while the other two looked on at the argument. Not once did they figure this was how this conversation was going to go, though secretly Lily was highly amused.

"Like you would do any better?" Sirius scoffed mirroring her action and folding his muscular arms over his nicely toned chest.

"Damn right I would!" Cummings answered with a curt nod.

"And what would you do, show how Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders?" The sarcasm was obvious in Sirius' voice; Cummings, though, was only slightly offended.

She gasped dramatically. "How dare you think I would try and turn the kid into a Hufflepuff! Obviously he's going to be a big-headed, rule breaking, ginger Gryffindor! Besides, I'd teach the kid the importance of fake mustaches." She stated with a nod and a smile.

"How is that any better than learning to snog in a broom cupboard?"

Cummings raised her eyebrows as she stared at Sirius and slowly, pointedly said, "Fake mustaches." For the next two minutes Cummings stared unblinkingly at Sirius while he glared at the girl. It was just like her to ruin a moment like this. Well, it wasn't but it was now! Sirius was itching to hex her. Just when he was about to reach for his wand Cummings face broke out into a smile and suddenly Sirius found himself being hugged against his will. "You'll be amazing Captain, I just know it." Cummings nuzzled her head against his chest.

"What just happened?" James asked very confused.

"I'm not sure." Sirius answered looking down at the girl hugging him unsure of how to go about getting her off of him.

"Me neither but it sure felt great." Cummings said letting go and turning to face Lily and James. "I just have one request."

Warily Lily asked, "What's that?"

"You name the kid after me." She grinned before walking away and into the kitchen of headquarters to get a drink as the three of them stared after her.

"...Have you found out her name yet Sirius?"

"Sod off Prongs, I'm working on it."


	36. Missions pt 3 and It's Time

**Potterverse doesn't belong to me. Honestly, not having the best day here. Here's the update, hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. I find you to be highly awesome.**

* * *

"Captain," Cummings whispered. "I can't feel my leg Captain."

"Then move, but quietly Cummings."

Quietly as she could Cummings moved from her previous position. "It's all tingly."

Sirius sighed frustrated before saying, "You're the worst person to go on a stake-out with."

"I thought you said the worst person was Baxter?" Cummings replied conversationally, causally glancing over at Sirius.

Sirius shuddered. "That was your fault you know."

"No it wasn't!" Cummings immediately countered offended that Sirius would say so. "It wasn't like I planned on vomiting my insides into the toilet for an entire day, Captain!"

"You could've gone to St. Mungo's and had them fix you up instantly." Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, because I was in such good shape to do that Captain." Her apple green eyes rolled as her voice dripped with sarcasm. "No one would've minded if vomit shot out at them out of their fireplace, or rained down on them from the sky or even instantly been hit when I Apparated. Of course not, how could I have ever been so selfish and thought that the best place to empty the contents of my stomach was in the loo in my own home? I should've thought about my dear Captain and what he could've possibly been suffering through when I couldn't go on ONE SINGLE mission with him. _Just one!_" Cummings emphasized in a whisper holding up her index finger, eyes narrowed at Sirius.

"I'm glad to know you've come to your senses. I await your apology." Sirius told her with a smirk, leaning back against the pipes that were protruding from the roof.

"_My what?_ That was sarcasm Captain, SARCASM! I thought you of all people should know that!" Cummings said waving her arms around looking more on the crazy side of things. Instead of being effected Sirius just sat there, staring at her, giving her a look. "What?" Cummings asked not sure what he was trying to get at. Sirius didn't ease up on the look and suddenly it clicked in her head. Cummings sighed defeated.

"I'm sorry Captain for not risking vomiting on unsuspecting civilians and journeying to St. Mungo's to be instantly cured so I could've prevented you from having to spend an entire evening with Baxter." She apologized in monotone.

Sirius smiled. "I accept your apology Cummings. No be quiet, we're on a mission." Sirius pressed his lips together tightly to keep from laughing as Cummings opened her mouth to protest when suddenly a bright, shiny, silvery animal appeared in front of them. Sirius recognized it immediately.

"So shiny…" Cummings said staring at the Patronus with a hypnotized look.

"It's time." The Patronus announced before disappearing.

Immediately Sirius perked up even more, excitement coursing through his veins. "It's time! Cummings, you know what this means?"

Blinking Cummings turned her attention back to Sirius from the spot where the Patronus had been. "…That it's time?" She replied slowly.

"Yes!" Sirius practically shouted, blowing their cover before inquiring, "Why aren't you more excited?"

Absentmindedly playing with her wand Cummings replied with a half shrug. "Honestly Captain, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be excited for."

Sirius stared at her dumbfounded. "That was James' Patronus," he explained pointing to the spot it had appeared. Cummings nodded. "Lily's having the baby."

Cummings' apple green eyes grew almost impossibly large at the news. "LILY'S HAVING THE BABY? IT'S TIME, CAPTAIN, IT'S TIME!" Cummings yelled excitedly jumping up and down in her spot. A couple cracks resounded in the middle of Cummings' happy dance as Sirius stared on amused. Unimpressed, the two Order members who showed up to take over watched the scene before them before one of them commented with,

"And here I thought they sent out only the best? I can understand Sirius, but you Cummings?" Immediately Cummings stopped dancing and turned to Baxter the Sirius Black wannabe. Sirius inconspicuously took a couple steps back from the younger male, just to feel safer.

Cummings scoffed. "Sod off Baxter; you're just jealous because we get to go see the baby! Let's go Captain!" She grinned grabbing Sirius' hand just before she Apparated. In a matter of seconds they were at St. Mungo's and instantly Sirius spotted his best mate.

"James!"

"Sirius!" They practically ran to each other joining together in a man hug.

"This is so exciting!" Cummings commented bouncing on the balls of her feet right next to them, borderline smothering them with the lack of space between the three of them.

"Cummings?" James questioned looking to Sirius. Who gave a half shrug as if trying to say there was no way he could get rid of her.

"Cobra Commander!" She hugged him tightly before pulling away and asking, "Has it arrived yet?" She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Not yet, I have to get back to Lily's room, come on." He gestured and both Sirius and Cummings followed James down the many halls. Unfortunately Sirius and Cummings were not allowed to enter the room, even after Cummings told the medi-wizards that she was the father of the child. So impatiently Sirius and Cummings sat in the hallway, soon after there was screaming and many death threats against James by Lily. Sirius had to stop Cummings from bursting into the hospital room to save her Cobra Commander by explaining to her that James was used to the death threats since he used to get them all the time at Hogwarts.

Though when Lily threatened to rip off James' cash and prizes Sirius wasn't sure he wanted to have kids. He dearly loved his cash and prizes. James just continued to be supportive and nice to the monster Lily had turned into that had the mouth of a sailor. Twenty minutes later James finally walked out smiling beckoning them in.

"How is she, mate?" Sirius asked as they walked into the room.

"Good, they're both good." James replied beaming. Cummings doubted that smile would ever come off his face.

"Look, it's so tiny!" Cummings clapped excitedly as she spotted the baby nestled in a blanket in Lily's arms. "Can I hold it?" She asked and carefully Lily handed over the baby, Cummings cradled it against her smiling softly. Sirius grinned at his godson. "Aww, how adorable, what's its name?"

"Harry." Lily smiled, her face flushed.

"Harry Potter." Cummings stated staring down at the sleeping baby. "…Harry Evelyn Potter…" All eyes were on Cummings as she tested out the name.

"Evelyn?" Sirius repeated with a hint of hope, for this must be her name right? She did say she wanted to have the baby named after her.

"It has a nice ring to it." She commented.

"Because he's now named after you?" Sirius suggested hopefully only to receive a weird look from Cummings that plainly asked if Sirius was crazy.

"No, I wouldn't be caught dead with the name Evelyn." Sirius visibly deflated. He had been so close. "I was trying to guess his middle name."

"And you went with Evelyn?" James asked confused but relieved that he didn't lose the bet that he and Remus had going on whether or not Sirius would find out her first name.

"Is Vivian better?" She asked.

"No."

"Harry James Potter." Lily answered still smiling, as if minutes before she hadn't been cussing James out.

"Nice." Sirius smiled and Cummings nodded in agreement as they all stared at the baby in her arms in happy silence.

"You know," Cummings stated offhandedly. "This is the longest I've ever gone without accidentally dropping a baby." Sirius' eyes widened and quickly – but carefully – took baby Harry from her arms.


	37. Years Later and a Trip to Azkaban

**I don't own Potterverse. So thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, alerted and reviewed. You make me smile. On a different side of things, if you didn't realize by the title of this chapter there has been a time jump. Because really how could you make the death of Lily and James humorous? You can't. So I hope you don't hate me too much for the jumping and enjoy the update.**

* * *

The rumors of how bleak and dismal Azkaban was were the equivalent of fluffy kittens compared to the reality of it. Planted in the middle of what Cummings believed was the Bermuda Triangle of Doom was the high security prison that housed hundreds upon hundreds of Dementors that fed off the prisoners inside. It was a miracle that anyone was even alive in the gloomy fortress. Any hope or happy thoughts that Cummings had or ever would have were chased off by the presence of a tall cloaked figure with rattling breath.

Two Aurors that she hadn't worked with before were escorting her with a fleet of Dementors down to a vacant cell. Her wand was confiscated and hands bound behind her back. The dark thoughts that washed over Cummings, reminding her of all the awful things in her life, didn't induce a calm, self-loathing depression like many had when forced to walk down these halls of hell. No, panic spread throughout her like a wild fire. She didn't belong here, it was all an accident. That single thought of course wasn't happy but it wasn't horrid either – she kept her wits (as frazzled as they might be).

"Right into this cell Miss Cummings." The Auror on her left said directing her into a dilapidated cell.

"BUT I DIDN'T TRY AND POISON HIM, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" She screamed as the other Auror moved to close the bars of her cell. Cummings didn't mean to yell at them but it seemed appropriate, who knows how this would affect her for the rest of her life!

The door locked with a clang. "If that's so then you'll be released after the trial."

"When's the trial?" She asked hoping that the answer would be tomorrow.

"Three weeks from now." The other answered. Cumming's jaw dropped and her apple green eyes widened.

"THREE WEEKS? IN AZKABAN? WHY DON'T YOU JUST MURDER ME RIGHT NOW?" This was a great injustice! Couldn't they just keep her unconscious in a box somewhere, anywhere and anything was better than Azkaban.

"Because you might be innocent Miss Cummings," the Auror replied calmly with a tone of melancholy to his voice, as if being innocent was a sad thought.

"I _AM_ INNOCENT! SWEET MERLIN'S GLORIOUS KNICKERS DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Cumming's arm shot through the bars and her hand grabbed the wizard's sleeve in a vice-like grip. If she was staying her, he was staying with her. Too bad she underestimated his strength.

"Good day Miss Cummings." He told her pulling her hand off of him and walking back down the hall to where they had Apparated sixteen minutes earlier.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE!" Cummings yelled but it was futile. The presence of the Dementors chilled her to the bone as she stood there pressed against the bars of her cell hoping that she'd just morph right through them like those Muggle X-Men. It didn't work. Cummings sighed and let her head collide with the bars. Silently Cummings pushed herself off of the bars and faced the inside of her cell – her home for the next three weeks. The moldy bed looked more like it would eat her than be a nice place to sleep but she guessed the inmates were too insane to request better living conditions. Then again they probably wouldn't be provided.

Resigning herself to the fact that she couldn't escape Azkaban by wishful thinking or any other means – like say transforming herself in to a dog to fit through the bars of her cell, honestly what do you take her for? An Animagus? Ha! Cummings started twiddling her thumbs as she sat on the bed, ready to jump off at the first sign that it was going to attack, and let her legs dangle off the edge kicking back and forth. Cummings sighed one last time before taking to a way to entertain herself. "One hundred bottles of Butterbeer on the wall one hundred bottles of Butterbeer," She sang out, her voice echoing through her cell and down the corridor where she was kept.

Seven cells farther down the corridor was a man. He'd been in that cell for almost eleven years now with the shrieks and moans of his insane fellow inmates as the never ending music that played through throughout the entire fortress of despair. Eight minutes earlier there were desperate yells from a new addition to the prison. Sirius Black barely moved a muscle as he sat in the corner of his cell on the floor gazing at nothing and reflecting on the fact that it was his fault Lily and James were dead even though he was innocent.

Sirius smirked humorlessly. The newbie thought she – yes, it was definitely a female voice – could claim innocence. It didn't matter if you were innocent here. His ears perked up at the shouting about 'Merlin's glorious knickers.' There was only one witch he knew that consulted Merlin's knickers when outraged. Cummings. Sirius lifted his head. Did he just hear her name? No, of course not. He just must be going insane, it was about time.

A Dementor floated by his cell and Sirius was plunged into his last memory of Cummings. She had found him – because Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders – when he hadn't shown up for their meeting. It was on the destroyed street where Peter killed twelve Muggles and blew a hole in the pavement. He had lost everything and knew it, Sirius was laughing hysterically. All was lost. The Aurors had their wands pointed at him while a couple bound his hands. Catching his breath between his insane laughter he noticed among the scared, chattering Muggles Cummings standing there – watching. Her head cocked to the side like a puppy who didn't understand a command. "Captain?" Then he was transported immediately – and without trial – to Azkaban.

Sirius didn't even sigh as he pulled out of that thought and repeatedly chanted 'I'm innocent' in his head. At first as the noise rang out through the corridor Sirius thought all the inmates were shrieking in tune with each other but after focusing on the words instead of the echoing sound of the voice Sirius noticed it was a song. A simple, annoyingly repetitive song was echoing through the hell hole known as Azkaban. Opening his mouth, because honestly there was nothing better to do, Sirius started singing along – his voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"You take one down pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of Butterbeer on the wall." His voice mingled with the other one that didn't even pause as he joined her in the monotonous singing that went well on into the night until every last bottle of Butterbeer was taking down off the wall and passed around. For the next three weeks without any other form of communication the two inmates sang together unaware that they knew each other and Cummings wouldn't ever speak of her time in Azkaban – nor the disembodied singing voice that became her best friend while stuck there. And Sirius Black would never admit that those three weeks were the most fun he'd had in years. In those three weeks he had felt almost borderline happy with the simple amusement. No, he wouldn't tell anyone. They'd think he was insane.


	38. A Reunion of Sorts

**Potterverse is not mine. So on a bit of a sad note this story's got one or two more updates until it's over. BUT! I don't necessarily want to stop writing Cummings. I think she's a bad ass of sorts and fun to write, thus comes an idea. What would you said to a side note series of one-shots featuring Cummings and her Captain? Like scenes that didn't fit into the story, stuff of that nature. Just let me know in a review or message if you like the idea. Anyway! Thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting and reviewing. You're absolutely brilliant! Now here's the update, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long fourteen years since the Order of the Phoenix had been gathered together and due to the Ministry's denial of Voldemort coming back some of the old members were skeptical about coming back. Especially when the letters urging them to congregate once more were signed with a very familiar initials of _S.B_. Cummings immediately lit up at the idea of what this could all mean, she would be fighting the good fight once more which had to be way more exciting than the desk job she had been demoted to after her refusal as an Auror to search for Sirius Black. Apparently the amount of trust she held for the man deemed her unfit to take part in the action part of being an Auror. After her training for the Order she had always shown an amazing amount of trust in him that never wavered.

Cummings had wasted no time in procuring the address of the new Headquarters from the Secret-Keeper. In fact she was the first to arrive at the dingy house that was hidden between numbers eleven and thirteen of Grimmauld Place. After an awkward encounter with a hideous and ill-speaking house-elf and a shouting match with a large portrait of a woman that verbally attacked her character Cummings found herself in the kitchen leaning back casually in one of the chairs surrounding the table with her feet propped up on it.

Sirius was taking care of Buckbeak up in the attic when he heard the portrait of his mother screaming about impurities and shame. He sighed and shook his head. How he loathed this place but if the portrait of his mother was screaming bloody murder obviously that meant someone was here. Sirius took out his pocket watch and looked at the time whoever it was, was early. Leaving Buckbeak with a pat on his head Sirius made his way downstairs passing Kreature and suppressing the urge to kick him down the stairs as the house-elf insulted him.

With a passing comment of telling his pureblood mother to shove it where things would never shine ever given the chance Sirius made his way to the kitchen. That was where the meetings of the Order took place. Molly Weasley and her family along with Hermione Granger were picking up the last few things from the Burrow that would help make this previously deserted house at least the tiniest bit livable. Not too long after their return his godson, the famous Harry Potter, was supposed to arrive.

Sirius pushed open the door to the kitchen and stop dead in his tracks, the sight before him took Sirius back about sixteen years. Sitting at the kitchen table was a woman who aged pretty nicely considering her job placement and the work with the Order. Her coppery chestnut hair was pulled back in a ponytail while her fringe that was a little longer now was pushed behind her ears. She wore minimal makeup that made her apple green eyes stand out as they sparkled with unheard laughter. Her face was more mature, Sirius could see the laugh lines that were starting to appear more prominent on her almost flawless skin from years of smiles.

She was dressed in yellow and black horizontally striped polo that made her look like she was half-bumblebee and a pair of black jeans on her legs. Despite the obnoxious coloring of the shirt it was more conservative and age appropriate than what he half expected her to wear thanks to his last memories about her. And even though she appeared to be the part of the mature adult there was still an air of immaturity about her – one that screamed she was the same seventeen year old that busted through the doors of Headquarters all those years ago in her pajamas. Or maybe it was just the way she was smirking at him, the dimple in her left cheek showing faintly.

As Cummings sat there she kept her apple green eyes on the man in front of her. Despite the years in Azkaban and on the run he looked fairly decent, a bit older than he was but that was to be expected. One couldn't expect to come out of those hardships looking like the fresh-faced twenty-one year old that went in there. His style of dress had also changed. Instead of the familiar jeans, t-shirt and black leather motorbike jacket he was more formal. He stood there in an inky black patterned blazer over charcoal grey vest and black dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. His feet, on the other hand, still wore those black motorbike boots that Cummings held dear in her memory. His black hair was longer and grey in places but perfectly coifed and his stormy grey eyes still smoldered with emotion.

"You got old Captain." Cummings commented her smirk growing into a grin.

"So did you." Sirius replied.

"Yeah," Cummings said without missing a beat. "But at least I'm still pretty." Her grin widened and the faint dimple in her cheek deepened slightly before she dropped her feet from the table, stood up from the chair, crossed the room and just like old times hugged Sirius against his will.

"Mum, who's that hugging Sirius?" A curious voice asked from behind Cummings but she didn't let go, she just continued to blissfully hug the older male. Sirius on the other hand saw the five Weaselys and Hermione standing next to the fire place they just Flooed from.

"Cummings," Sirius glanced down at her, she didn't move. "Cummings, you can let go now." He informed her as he grew uncomfortable under the gazes of his house guests.

"Shh," Cummings murmured as she reached up and started stroking his surprisingly soft mane of black hair – obviously he must be going through conditioner like crazy. "Just let it happen, Captain." At Sirius' nickname the kids looked at each other quizzically all wondering who this strange lady was and why she was hugging Sirius – not to mention stroking his hair.

An hour and a half later the new and old members of the Order ("Squadron Leader!") were convened around the table in the kitchen as were the kids and Harry Potter. For the first seven minutes of the meeting Harry wasn't able to pay attention to what was being said, he kept glancing at the woman sat next to Sirius and Remus who was blatantly staring at him with her mouth open. Usually everyone else settled for a double-take of his scar but her eyes didn't even glance up to it.

Cummings was staring at Harry Potter for he was the embodiment of James Potter – except for his eyes, for those looked exactly like Lily's – and she couldn't help it. This was a mini version of her Cobra Commander that died tragically so many years ago. She had the urge to mention fake mustaches and see if he immediately clapped his hands over his mouth just like James had after one of her training sessions. But she decided against if for it would be rude to interrupt Dumbledore, in fact she should be listening to him right now. Cummings blinked and turned her attention to the old wizard talking to the lot of them.

"I can assure those that are more nervous about being here, that Sirius Black is indeed innocent of those crimes placed against him. There will—"

"KNEW IT!" Cummings shouted throwing her hands up in the air and attracting the attention of everyone in the room. "I called it, I did! And you know where that got me? Demoted. Yeah, well who's laughing now you Ministry jerks? I am." Cummings laughed gleefully. "High-five!" She held up her hand and Sirius stared at her. Cummings waved her hand a little. "High-five Captain." She insisted and Sirius clapped his hand against hers while Remus silently laughed on her other side. After the high-five Cummings sat back in her seat, arms folded over her chest and smiling proudly.


	39. Dibs: The Next Generation

**Potterverse is not mine. So, first off I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted to update yesterday, as a celebration for the new year but, um, I seemed to have been very hungover. Plus I was also working yesterday, it sucked. But here it is! The second to the last update, after this there's an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, alerted and reviewed!**

* * *

"What am I supposed to do, just sit around letting all of you take care of me? I'm fifteen; I don't need to be babysat!" Harry argued. As he sat back in his seat, looking darkly at the Order members sat around the table. Honestly, at fifteen Cummings never remembered being that moody. Harry was like a giant, messy-haired ball of angst.

"We understand that Harry but—" Remus started trying to calm the teen but to no avail.

"Do you? Voldemort's after me and I can't keep letting you lot risk your necks for me! I want to join."

"You can't join Harry, you're underage." Arthur Weasley stated looking at the boy he thought of as his own son.

"You've got your studies." Molly Weasley added. Acting like the parents Harry never had.

"But I can help! I _want_ to help!" Harry stressed, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slid down.

Remus sighed. The boy was determined, no doubt about but there were just some things he wasn't ready for. This was one of them, at least in Remus' opinion and he was the levelheaded one so surely he knew what was best. "No one is saying you don't, but this is dangerous Harry." But then Harry changed tactics, he asked for his godfather's opinion.

"What do you think Sirius?" Immediately all eyes were on the ex-convict who looked up from the intense game of thumb war he was playing with Cummings, obviously oblivious to the conversation going on around him which just wasn't true, he was half listening. Harry stared at Sirius expectantly while Cummings contemplated a quick cheating gesture of pinning Sirius' thumb down while he wasn't paying attention.

"What?"

"I asked you what you thought, you're my guardian. Can I join the Order or not?" Harry asked. His mouth was pressed into a line, the corners pulled down and his brows pulled together. He looked very serious. It was like seeing James again. It was like seeing James after he first decided that grand gestures of love made towards Lily Evans would work instantly. Of course James was wrong, it had taken years…

Sirius glanced around the table getting mixed signals from the other Order members. Most of them thought it was a bad idea and Dumbledore, of course, was wearing a knowing smile as he sat back in his chair – like he knew how this was going to play out. Then there was Cummings who liked to think she was the voice of reason. "Do it," She whispered in Sirius' ear smiling. "Do it, do it." She nodded every time she said those words.

Pulling his hand from Cummings', Sirius pushed her away via his hand on her face so he'd be able to think this through. "You're fifteen Harry, that's pretty young." Sirius started only to gain angry grumbles from his godson. "But it's your life, you know if you're ready or not. If you want, I'll allow you to join the Order." Instantly a wide grin took hold of Harry's face, the first one in nearly two days. Really, Cummings wasn't joking about the amount of wizard angst this kid had. There were also a lot of disapproving looks directed at Sirius with such force it was amazing he was still in his chair, Remus had face palmed and Dumbledore was still smiling that knowing smile.

Cummings let out a victorious whispered, "Yes!" as she fist pumped.

"Under two conditions," Sirius continued.

"Anything," replied Harry leaning forward in his chair, excited at the prospect that he would be helping the Order stop Voldemort.

"You continue your schooling at Hogwarts." Sirius said pointing a finger at Harry while Cummings bounced excitedly in the seat next to him.

"Of course," Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"And you go through newbie training." He finished folding his arms across his chest that was slightly less toned now thanks to the time spent in Azkaban.

Harry opened his mouth to agree but nothing came out because, really, what in Merlin's name was newbie training? "What's that?"

"When new members of the Order were recruited it was up to the older members to train them. It helped build a bond and efficiently trained the recruits. You are to complete the training as well with an older member of the Order." Sirius explained. By this time Remus' hand had already slid off his face and he was staring at his friend, he was mad – bonkers, really – but obviously he was still quite the brain. Newbie training would delay Harry's actual partaking into official Order business and teach him to protect himself. It was all just a matter of who would teach him.

"Fine, I'll do it." Harry agreed again with a nod.

There was a loud SMACK! on the wooden table startling the entire room as a hand collided with its surface. Cummings raised her stinging hand, pointed to Harry and stated quite loudly, "DIBS! I CALL DIBS!" It was shortly after that that the meeting ended, there was mixed emotions about Cummings teaching Harry. Harry himself was a bit wary of the woman who practically yelled dibs at him with loads of enthusiasm, Sirius was highly amused, Remus was intrigued, though most of the Order was worried – not sure if she'd actually be able to teach him. Those from the previous Order remembered her quite well. Especially Alastor Moody who grumbled to himself as he left the room.

Cautiously and awkwardly Harry approached the eccentric woman who had a penchant for calling his godfather 'Captain.' Though Harry had noticed that Sirius really didn't mind, in fact it happened to put a smile on his slightly aged handsome face. "So when do we start training," Harry asked, pausing as he realized he had no idea what her name was. "I don't know your name…"

Grinning Cummings held out her hand. "Hero Cummings," she shook Harry's hand, "It's good to meet you too mini Cobra Commander." Harry smiled unsurely. While somewhere in the background, grumbling, Sirius handed over three galleons to Remus for losing the bet of finding out Cummings' first name.

"You too…?" Harry replied.

"For your first lesson we're going to practice constant vigilance." Cummings informed Harry trying on an air of authority in attempt to seem like Sirius had back when she was a newbie.

"Constant vigilance?" Harry questioned cautiously and Cummings nodded with a small smile – the dimple in her left cheek showing faintly. "How are we going to do that?"

"Well, how this is going to work is for a week I'm going to surprise you and you've got to protect yourself by throwing a stunning spell at me." Harry's bottle green eyes widened behind his glasses as he stared at his mentor while her grin widened. Walking out of the room was Sirius, his hands stuffed into his pockets smiling proudly.


	40. Epilogue

**I have still been unable to obtain Potterverse. So, alas, my gentle readers it's finally time to part ways with Cummings and her Captain. Here's the epilogue. To be honest it's nothing super spectacular, it just seemed like a nice little way to end things. But if you don't like it, pretend the story ended at the previous chapter. Suppression is key! And to be honest it's not a parting of ways forever seeing as how I've decided to do that little side note one-shot series to accompany this story, mostly because I loathe to leave behind Cummings and from your responses a fair amount of you don't want to either. Anyway, I really want to thank every single one of you that have read this story, put it on your favorites list, alerted to it and written a review. It's been a blasty-blast. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry stood in the Room of Requirement as more people crawled through the secret passageway between Hogwarts and the Hogs Head Pub. Everyone was showing up, it was the final battle and somehow it seemed appropriate that it was at Hogwarts. Remus crawled through closely followed by someone who looked like they were in their pajamas. Indeed she was. Cummings was beaming, her wand tightly clasped in her hand as she stared at her fellow comrades and her mini Cobra Commander. "Cummings, why are you in your pajamas?" Molly Weasley inquired staring at the girl.

"Laundry day." She replied as she stood there in a bumblebee yellow tank top that hugged her body and a pair of slightly darker yellow pajama pants with little badgers printed on them and on her feet were a scuffed up pair of sneakers. Remus was reminded of the first day he and his mates met her, when she kicked open the doors to the Order Headquarters. He smiled to himself, some things never change. Only she wasn't wearing the pajamas on purpose this time.

"Hero?"

"Hiya mini Cobra Commander, ready?" She asked excitedly and despite the serious situation Harry smiled softly back. After losing Sirius two years ago, somehow in her really odd, twisted, excitable way she reminded him of his godfather, though he didn't know Sirius to have an obsession with fake mustaches. Harry gave a shrug. "Don't worry, I trained you, so you'll be fine. Captain trained me and look how well I turned out." Cummings said holding out her arms.

"You're a nutter." Fred commented grinning at the ex-Hufflepuff. Cummings beamed over at him with her apple green eyes sparkling and the faint dimple in her left cheek showing.

"But I'm a brilliant nutter." She pointed with her finger causing Fred and George to laugh.

A lot of good people were going to die tonight.

Harry pressed the Snitch to his lips and quietly murmured, "I'm about to die." As he stood there on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The Snitch opened and inside it laid a seemingly harmless rock. Taking it in his hand Harry turned it over three times before he noticed familiar figures taking shape before his eyes.

His mother, Lily, stood there smiling at him not a day over twenty-one with her husband James standing next to her looking the same as they did the night they died. Remus Lupin was there as well, looking considerably less haggard than he had been during his life and so happy. Then there was a fresh faced, grinning twenty-one-year-old Sirius Black looking as if he was in paradise though something was different, securely in his grip were two legs – Harry's eyes followed them up to see a body attached and hanging onto his back with arms loosely locked around his neck was none other than Hero Cummings.

Harry stared at his mentor and friend, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Hero?"

Grinning like there was nothing wrong, showing off the faint dimple in her left cheek Cummings replied, "Waddup?"

"Y-you're…you…" Harry stuttered still shocked that she wasn't alive anymore.

"Had a slight case of death?" Cummings finished off for him, seeing that her mini Cobra Commander was having a hard time with words. "Yeaaaah…"

"But…I-I'm sorry." Harry apologized, pained that he lost his last direct connection to his parents, as well as a friend.

"No worries, mini Cobra Commander. I'm good." Cummings replied brushing it off with a wave of her hand. "I've got my Captain back."

Sirius turned his handsome face towards the girl on his back, his stormy grey eyes sparkling and smiled at her. Her apple green eyes met his and she smiled softly back at him. Cummings had always known that there was nothing that could keep her and her Captain apart, and for the first time Sirius didn't seem to mind.


End file.
